Prime Protection
by FirstStrike1177
Summary: Star Pradžia, a foreign exchange student from Lithuania, has been accepted at Tranquility High School and will be staying with the Witwickys during her time in Nevada. Unknowingly to Star and her host family, the darkness of their past will soon be hunting them down. When hidden secrets and twisted fates become revealed, it's up to them to save humanity. Sunstreaker/OC/Sideswipe
1. Chapter 1 - The Witwickys

Chapter 1 ~ The Witwickys

"**English Speech."  
**"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"_**Lithuanian Speech."  
**__Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
***Radio Clips.*

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! I've had this story in the works for… a long time now. Pretty much, over a year now. Sure I had _a lot_ of breaks over said time… but still. My first draft of this was originally OC/Bumblebee but the more I thought about her… the more I felt like she would go for Sunny and Sides more. I just felt like she would most likely end up with Bee as a brother. I don't know that's just what happened. I was already planning to rewrite the whole thing because it was choppy with my ideas and things kept getting moved around. So when I did rewrite it I changed the pairing… which is a _huge_ change… especially for some of the chapters. I only had up to when Sam meets Optimus but… still different. Overall I'm happy with how my rewrite is going. I suppose at this point you could still say anything can happen. I might have a plot twist or two planned. :3 Let's see who can guess. I've already put a few hints in this chapter… I hope not too many… Thanks Transfan1623 for helping me out with the rating. That said it might change in the future, I blame the twins. ;) Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

"_**Star Lux **__**Pradžia!"**_ An elderly woman called. When she did, a pale, young woman stood up and walked forwards. "_**These are your host parents, Ronald and Judith Witwicky."**_ The woman motioned towards a smiling couple who, at the sound of their name, extended a hand.

"You must be Star! It's so nice to finally meet you!" The red headed woman exclaimed.

"And you, Mrs. Witwicky." Star returned, shaking Judith's hand.

"Just call us Ron and Judy." Mr. Witwicky said while shaking Star's hand. "Well let's get a move on. Sam is in the car waiting."

"Your son right?"

"Yeah. He is in the same grade as you and you two are going to have some classes together." Judy explained. Star nodded and grabbed her suitcases. "Oh let us help you with those!" The two Witwicky's grabbed a bag leaving the exchange student with her backpack.

"Thank you." They just nodded and led her out to the green car. As they approached, Sam looked up.

"Hey. You must be Star!" Sam hung out of the back seat, extending his hand.

"And you're Sam right?"

"That'd be me." They shook and Sam helped her into the back of the convertible.

"Nice car Mr. Witwicky."

"Thanks, and like I said, call me Ron." He said climbing into the driver's seat.

"So you're from Lithuania right?" Sam asked.

"Yup."

"What's it like?"

"Well it's okay… The only thing that saved me from boredom was my dad and his team."

"Team?"

"Yeah, My dad's in the military so I hung out with his team a lot… they were pretty much my family."

"How 'bout your mom?" Star looked down a bit, playing with her bracelet.

"My mom went missing when I was eight… no one knows what happened to her." Sam gaped and started blabbering apologies. The silver haired teen rose a hand to silence him. "It's alright."

"I-I probably brought up bad memories…"

"And good ones." She said with a small smile on her pale lips.

"What was she like, sweetheart?" Judy asked from the passenger seat. Star chuckled a bit before answering.

"She was beautiful… also in the military, her name was Elizabeth… She always wore pink, it was the funniest thing. You know, because pink is like a super girly thing, but she was an _amazing_ commander… and an amazing mother… Mom used to sing little songs to me when I couldn't sleep, beautiful melodies about the stars."

"Wow… She sounds like a wonderful woman."

"Yeah… I miss her a lot… I also miss the rest of my family."

"Why is that? You only just got here."

"No… actually I have been stateside for a while now… I… lost contact with my dad when I got here. I'm not sure what happened to them, or if they know I made it here safely."

"That sucks." Sam muttered.

"Samuel!" Judy scolded, hitting her son on the top of the head.

"No, that actually describes it fairly well." Star laughed.

"How about the rest of your family, dear?"

"Well there is my dad, Ryan… he's the nicest guy you'll ever meet. He is always listening to others problems and doing his best to fix them… Like I said Dad's in the military but he doesn't like to use violence unless absolutely necessary… After Mom went missing he did everything in his power to keep me safe…"

"He sounds like a wonderful father."

"He is…"

"Well kiddos, we're home." Ron interrupted as the four pulled into the driveway. "Okay, Sam show Star to her room while we bring her luggage in."

"I can carry m-"

"I insist. Now get." Star rolled her eyes and followed Sam into the house. After a quick tour he showed her the guest room where she would be staying.

"Okay. My room is right next door. Quick rules. Don't go into my room without permission and don't lock your door if you think my dad is going to try to open it. He doesn't like locked doors in his house, but let's face it, sometimes you really need privacy. Besides what's the point of a lock if you don't use it every once in a while?" Sam laughed, Star following suit. "Well see you at dinner."

"See ya." With that, the two teens went into their rooms. Star spun in a circle admiring her new living space. She sat down on the fluffy and very bouncy bed. "Wow… this is so soft." She muttered to herself.

"Here's your stuff!" Judy cheered as the two adults placed Star's luggage in the center of the room. _Talk about energetic._

"Thank you so much."

"Oh it's nothing, dear. Dinner should be ready in about an hour and a half."

"Okay, thank you!" She nodded before she and her husband left the room. Star sighed and collapsed onto the bed. "Welcome home Star." After a moment she sighed and hoisted herself off the bed to unpack. Star worked her way around the room, putting clothes in the dresser and closet, metal pieces and a laptop on the desk, and other assorted things like a medium sized jewelry box that ended up on her dresser. The last things she pulled out was an old blanket and a few pillows she had crammed into her bag. It took a bit to fluff them out after being squished for so long but eventually she had her red, yellow, and bumblebee pillows were displayed on her bed. (So three different pillows) The red and yellow pillows had evidence of being handmade and old, while the bumblebee was one of the ones you buy at the store for a kid. Star ran a hand along the fuzzy black and yellow stripes before letting herself lay down on the old blanket with the two pillows tucked around her. She let her eyes close for a moment until a knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. "Come in." The white door opened and Sam popped his head in. He looked around before nodding approvingly.

"Nice set up."

"Thanks."

"Just thought I should tell you, five minutes till dinner." Star's eyes widened.

"Wow… lost track of the time. Thanks."

"No prob." With that he pulled the door shut. Star sighed and walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room. Her reflection followed and she looked over the pale girl that was so familiar to her. Star had shoulder length silver hair with fire red and deep sea blue streaks in it. Her bright blue eyes became dark blue on the edges. If you looked closely at the soft skin you could see light scars that, even when you looked for them, were barely noticeable. Star flicked her hair over her left shoulder revealing the only conspicuous scar she really had. The angry line ran from behind her right ear and ended at the beginning of her shoulder blade. Had she removed the metal ear cuff that was on her right ear, it would have revealed a missing piece of cartilage. Her five minutes were almost up so she fixed her hair and adjusted her shirt to remove the slight wrinkles that had formed when she was on the bed. After taking a deep breath she strode out of her room and down the steps. When she entered the dining room she stopped in her tracks. Her bright eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly. "Whoa."

"We just thought we'd make something special for your first day! Welcome to the Witwicky family!" Judy exclaimed bouncing slightly. The table was covered with food, like there was enough to put Thanksgiving to shame.

"Oh, you guy's shouldn't have!" Star felt a pang of guilt for making them go through all the trouble… but she wasn't complaining… it looked really, really good.

"Well we did. Now sit and eat." Sam pulled a chair out for Star, which she accepted. He quickly sat next to her and the family dug in to the delicious food. If she didn't think so already this was the final give away. _I'm going to like it here. _

* * *

There you have it folks. Chapter 1 of Prime Protection. Tell me how I did and if you have any questions about Star. I'm happy to answer them. I think I might make a sketch of how she looks… maybe… Well I'm just going to keep this short and sweet. Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Since I finished Finals yesterday, I should be good to keep a weekly schedule for the next 23 weeks since that's how much I currently have written. I might go two a week, we'll see.

Before I go, I'd like to say this chapter is in memory of my Grandfather, who was Lithuanian and the reason Star ended up from there. While he was alive when I started this, and Star was Lithuanian the whole time, he passed away last June. So, yeah. :)

Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce

EDIT: Fixed a spelling mistake.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Day of School

Chapter 2 ~ First Day of School

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"_**Lithuanian Speech."  
**__Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
***Radio Clips.*

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! Thank you so much Transfan1623 for your help. Y'know, I was debating whether or not to put actual Lithuanian in here along with the translations, but I decided against it. Also, holy snicker doodles. I can't believe how many people have added this to their alerts and favorites, AND added me! I keep giggling like a madwoman whenever I look at my phone and see the list of alerts. (My family is slightly worried.) I feel so loved and I've only just started! I really hope Prime Protection lives up to all of your expectations. I just realized I forgot a disclaimer (do we even need this on this site?) last chapter. Like everyone else here, I do not own Transformers, just Star and my plot. Warnings are for some swears here and there. Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

"So…" Sam started, elbowing Star. "You ready for your first day of American High School?"

"You mean hell?"

"Hey, you're learning already!" The two teenagers laughed as Mr. Witwicky drove them to school.

"_**Damn right I am!"**_

"English!"

"Oops. Force of habit, sorry Sam." Star cleared her throat before she repeated her sentence in English. Sam just chuckled and shook his head before they were forced out of Ron's green car.

"Good luck Star. See ya Sam." Ron called as they started towards the front of the building. They waved back and started up the stairs to door one.

"So first class is together right?"

"Yup." Sam confirmed, checking Star's schedule. "Same with second, fourth, sixth, and eighth."

"You could have said the only classes we don't have are third, fifth, and seventh." He stuck his tongue out at her and then pulled her towards the lockers. "Ok so math first… is there a book?"

"No, class set."

"Cool."

"I know, right? Well let's go." The two walked towards their first period math. Both of them getting slightly annoyed at the wolf whistles Star received. "I'm sorry about them."

"No, it's fine. I know how to ignore them."

"Hey hot stuff." Some jock guy said, trying to get in front of Star.

"Not interested." She immediately responded before attempting to continue walking.

"And why is that."

"Multiple reasons."

"Like."

"I have a boyfriend." He eyed Sam. "He is back in my hometown."

"So he isn't here?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't cheat. Besides, you're not my type. Sorry."

"Bull. I'm every girl's type." He tried to grab her arm but she dodged.

"No, you're really not. _Also_, if you try to touch me again, I _will_ punch you."

"I'd like to see you try." Star rolled her eyes and went to leave… when he grabbed her waist.

"Really?! Are you retarded?" She broke out of his hold in an instant and punched him square in the face. He reeled back holding his now bleeding nose. "I told you not to touch me."

"Holy…" Sam was flabbergasted but Star ignored him and just started dragging him down the hall.

"Math class?"

"R-right." The duo managed to make it to class without further interruption. They sat down next to each other allowing Sam to start blurting out a million questions about Lithuania and Star managed to ask a few about the school and Tranquility. "By the way, nice punch earlier." Star snorted.

"Thanks. One of the perks of coming from a military family."

"Yeah I bet… so… do you know how to shoot?" She gave him an 'are you really asking that question' look. "What? It's a legitimate question!"

"Yes, I know how to shoot."

"That's awesome, you gotta show me."

"I don't know Sam. One, I don't have any guns with me, kinda can't get those through customs. Two… I really don't trust you with a gun. And three, knowing you for even a day, I'm sure you'll shoot your eye out somehow."

"Ha, ha. Christmas Story joke."

"I'm serious." He looked at her before sighing.

"Yeah… I probably would… but if you're there I probably wouldn't!" That made her start snickering a bit. Unfortunately, before they could continue their questionnaire, the bell rang and the teacher stood up from his chair.

"Good morning!" He called earning some half-ass grunts and 'mornings' in return. The teacher just rolled with it, understanding that most kids here are zombies in the morning. "Just about all of you are from either this period or one of my other periods, but we have an addition this semester." _Shit._ "Care to introduce yourself?" Star let out a long sigh before pushing herself out of her desk. Sam shot her an apologetic look as more wolf whistles were sent her way. The teacher scolded them and motioned for her to begin.

"Hi. I'm Star Pradžia, and I am an exchange student from Lithuania."

"Lithuania, huh?" The teacher, _Mr. Reller I think_, tapped his chin. "Can you say something in Lithuanian for the class?"

"Uh… sure. _**Here you go. Can I sit down now?"**_

"Cool. What did you say?"

"Here you go. Can I sit down now?" The class burst out into laughter.

"Really?" Reller chuckled.

"Yup."

"Go ahead." Star returned to her seat. Sam fist bumping her as she sat down.

"Nice choice." He whispered.

"Well it was either that or _**if I hear one more wolf whistle someone is going to die."**_

"And that means?"

"If I hear one more wolf whistle someone is going to die." He snorted, quickly covering his mouth.

"Holy crap, you're awesome."

The rest of the day went by about the same way. Lunch was spent with Sam and a few of his friends… mostly Miles. Star was asked by several people to hang out, but she decided to just stay with Sam… much to several guys' disdain. She had gotten called down to the office about the punch earlier, but after she explained her story they let her go without even a warning. (Apparently the guy has a record… Go figure.) Finally eighth period started and Star found a seat next to Sam again. Just as she pulled her notebook out to start doodling, something hit her in the back of the head. It turned out to be a piece of paper thrown by, guess who, another guy. This one, however, she recognized. Sam had warned her about him. This was Trent DeMarco. With a sigh Star turned back to her notebook and began her drawing. Apparently he didn't like being ignored because a moment later his hot, disgusting breath was breathing down Star's neck.

"Hey baby. Whatcha got there?" Trent exhaled.

"None of your concern. I would appreciate it if you would stop breathing on me."

"Oh come on, don't be like that. I just wanted to know what you're doing."

"Fine, if you really want to know." Star made sure to lace her words with sarcasm. "I was trying to sketch out an idea for an ear cuff I just thought of. _Unfortunately_ I was interrupted." Trent was about to open his mouth when the bell rang. _Saved by the bell._ The teacher, Mr. Hosney, got up and started talking about rules and the syllabus. Star just sketched out her random ideas. Luckily she was paying some attention for the next sentence made her groan.

"Right, now that that's taken care off, we have a new student." Star stood without a word and moved to the front where Hosney was motioning. "Okay. This is Star Pra-zia-"

"It's Pradžia"

"Prad-g-ya."

"Pra… g…ya."

"Pragya."

"Close enough."

"But there is a z."

"It sounds like a g… ish… not really." The class laughed at the befuddled look on the teacher's face. He just continued to introduce her, and had her speak Lithuanian before allowing her to sit down. "Well I'm glad that's over with." Star whispered to Sam as she sat down. He nodded and turned back to the teacher who was going on about respect and… a stop sign? Finally the period ended and Sam and Star started to leave. They walked out the door before Sam snickered and nudged her arm.

"Hey Star."

"Yeah?"

"Shotgun!" She watched as the teen sprinted towards the green car.

"Wha- Oh hell no!"

* * *

There you have it folks. Don't worry about the absurd amount of attention, it's just because she's new. It'll die down. As for an update schedule, I'm thinking Friday and Sunday will work out pretty well… probably. Thanks again for all of your support. That said it's made me go into a bit of a frenzy trying to figure out what you would like and what I should cut. Especially since, while looking over my writings, I realized I took my sweet time getting to the first movie… Like chapter 6 is when Sam gets Bumblebee… I'm gonna see if I can fix that. The real stuff will start happening soon. It's just hard for me to tell what's boring and not since I've read each chapter at least five times… probably. I'm kinda on my own as well… Just let me know if something sucks, and I'll do my best to fix it. :) Alright, let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce

EDIT: Fixed a few spelling errors and fixed the Math teachers name. :]


	3. Chapter 3 - Firebird

Chapter 3 ~ Firebird

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"_**Lithuanian Speech."  
**__Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
***Radio Clips.*

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this to their alerts and favorites! Wow... This is very long… At first it was separate, but I didn't like giving you guys a shortish chap that had little plot. So I shoved them together. Ta-da! Hope you don't mind the mid-chapter time skip that occurs because of this. Okay, I wanna know who can guess what my surprise of the day is just from the title! Be honest. Anyways, this is basically how Star's life is going so far. Nothing too much. Just wait till the slag hits the metaphorical fan. Still no sign of the Cybertronians, I know. On a side note, I'm surprised no one pointed out something that Star said to the guy she punched. It comes up again here. Let's see who notices… Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

For Star, the second day of school was similar to the first. The teachers were still getting their things together and the only interactions with other students consisted of wolf whistles, which were slowly dwindling away. She went from Math to Language Arts, PE, Science, Art, Lunch, Workshop, and then History. Her language arts teacher, Mrs. Beck seemed okay, a little boring… and strict, but okay. PE… Star was sure the lady was a drill sergeant… like, she knows drill sergeants and Mrs. Owen would have fit right in. Science was actually pretty cool. Juniors have Physics for their science and Mr. Shane was pretty cool. Mr. Carsen looked like he was very serious with his Art class but… it's art and Star was signed up for the first air brush class the school was going to offer so she had no complaints. Then was Lunch… not a whole lot to say about that except the food sucks. Then came Star's favorite class. Workshop. The teacher, Mr. Andrews, was awesome. Most of the projects were basically free reign. So long as you do your assignment and meet the requirements, he doesn't care what you make… oh, it also has to be school appropriate, but that's a given. Finally was History which was already promising to be one of Star's most boring classes ever. One thing occurred to Star on the third day though. She had the same schedule as another girl. She didn't even notice until said girl approached her during PE. The teen was beautiful and had long chocolate brown hair which she kept in a high ponytail. She also wore a little makeup and like everyone in the class, was clad in the gym uniform.

"Hi!" She said with a genuine smile on her pink lips.

"Hello." Star returned with a friendly nod.

"I'm Mikaela." Mikaela extended a hand which Star quickly accepted.

"Star." Mikaela's smile grew slightly.

"That is such a cool name."

"Thanks."

"So… I couldn't help but notice we have… like… all of our classes together."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." Mikaela then proceeded to list off her schedule.

"Wow…"

"Yeah. So I was just thinking, if you need anything, just ask."

"Thanks, that means a lot." Mikaela nodded before glancing at the teacher who was starting to go down the line of students.

"Shoot. I need to get to my spot." Star nodded and she quickly jogged to her spot in line, just in time. The teacher started the day's activity and Mikaela worked her way back over. "Okay, I have to ask… how do you get your hair… well… silver?" A smirk appeared on Star's face.

"Trade secret."

"Oh come on! It's so cool! Like… wow. What's your natural hair color then?"

"Thanks. Red but, I've had it this way for a while now, and it just stuck."

"I can see why, it looks good on you." Star thanked her again but their conversation had to take a pause as the drill instructor gym teacher ordered an ungodly amount of laps around the gym. Star quickly took on an even pace that she had learned during her time with her father's team. The silver headed teen wasn't even winded by the time she was done. "How do you do that?!" Mikaela asked as she walked up. Her cheeks were slightly red and she was breathing heavily. Star shrugged.

"Military family."

"Ahh." Eventually gym ended and the two worked their way to the locker room. They decided to walk to Physics together and talked the whole way. Mikaela had brought up their shared Workshop class and that had started a long stream of car talks, tools, and different metal designs.

* * *

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"No Sam."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Nope."

"C'mon Star! I'm begging you!"

"And I'm denying you."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm not introducing you to Mikaela. I just met the girl today."

"… How about tomorrow?" A snort escaped Star as she closed her locker.

"Sam. You're going to have to do this on your own."

"But you're my only hope!"

"I'm not your only hope." She shook her head as they started down the hallway. "How about you concentrate on getting your car?"

"But that's not guaranteed to work!"

"It's a start." He groaned. "Look Sam. If I think the time is right, I'll do it. But not a second sooner."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's not going to happen anytime soon."

"But it might!" Star's hand met her face before pushing out of the building.

"How close are you anyways? To getting your car, I mean."

"Uh… I'm getting there." He scratched the back of his head. "I've got a few hundred left on the money aspect… and I still need to get two more A's…"

"So you only got one A last semester?"

"… Maybe… It's on like big project stuff, not overall grade."

"I realize this."

"… Think you could help me?"

"… Fine. But only on the A's"

"Yes!" He did a happy dance as they got into Mr. Witwicky's car.

"What's he so happy about?"

"Star's going to help me with some school stuff." Ron rose an eyebrow to Star. She just shrugged and buckled up. Both proceeded to ignore Sam as he started rambling about how he had everything planed out, get the car, get the girl and all that jazz. A sad smile worked its way onto Star's face but she quickly hid it. Her eyes looked down to the ring she had around her finger. It was a promise ring made of silver that formed a heart in the middle. Two hearts of equal size interlocked the central one. One heart was made of yellow gold, the other rose gold. In the center of the inner silver heart was a light blue gemstone held in place by a beautiful, but sturdy, silver setting. The aquamarine wasn't you're your average cut. In fact it looked like it had fallen off of a larger piece… well actually it had. "What's that?" Star jumped at Sam's voice. He had noticed how quite she was, and saw her messing with the ring.

"My ring?" He nodded. "Well, it's a promise ring."

"From your boyfriend?" Sam asked as he leaned over his seat to get a better look at the metal band. Star chuckled a bit.

"Kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"As in, he gave me the aquamarine… I actually made the ring not long after I came stateside… and lost contact with him."

"Wait, you _made_ that?!"

"Yup. I've always liked making things from metal. I made everything I'm wearing." She motioned towards her multitude of necklaces, bracelets, and her ear cuffs.

"Wow." Sam's eyes were wide as a laugh escaped Star.

"Yeah, that's what a lot of people say."

**(Four Months later)**

Star's hips swayed as with her music as she bent heated metal into intricate forms. On some she engraved elegant patterns, others streaks of different metals, and some just rocking the plane look. She was currently working on a gift for each of the Witwickys. A necklace for Judy, a stick pin (those tie clip thignys) for Ron (he said he wanted one!), and a special key ring for Sam. He was almost done meeting his requirements for his first car. Star already had a carabineer clip attached and was currently shaping a… good luck charm of sorts for the chain. It was a chrome piece with 'No sacrifice, no victory.' Etched into it. She figured he'd get a kick out of it. To top it off she was also going to add a charm to go with his future car.

"There! Perfect!" Star exclaimed as she closed the metal ring, connecting the charm to the chain.

"What's perfect?" Star jumped, quickly covering her work as Sam tried to peek at it.

"You freaking scared me Sam!" She scolded as she rose from her seat, hiding the gift in her back pocket.

"Yeah, I noticed. So whatcha making that's so perfect?"

"A surprise."

"What kind of surprise."

"A surprise, surprise that you don't get to know about right now."

"C'mon! One quick peek?"

"Nope. It's going to stay hidden until it's soon to be owner gets his ass in gear, and completes his first requirement for his car." Sam looked confused for a moment before putting two and two together.

"… You mean me?"

"Shit Sam, are you that dense? Yeah I mean you! Now get out of my room." With that she started pushing him out.

"Wait but I-" She slammed the door in his face.

"See ya later Sam!" She laughed as Sam's grumbles made it to her ears. "Where was I? Oh right!" She walked over to her desk and pulled a small black box out. The key ring was placed inside and once closed a silver bow was wrapped around. With a silver marker, Star wrote 'To: Sam – Congrats dude! One step closer. ~3 Star'. It was then hidden in her dresser. _Next up: Mrs. Witwicky's._ Judy's necklace consisted of two flowers twisting around each other to make a heart. _She really is obsessed with her garden._ Of course one of the stupid petals didn't want to work for her. After about five minutes she gave up and moved on to the tie clip. It was fairly simple, silver with a band of dark gray on the edge. A few minutes later and she was done with it. _Two out of three!_ Star reached over and grabbed a blue box the same size as Sam's and placed the clip in. She closed it and tied it off with the same silver ribbon. With the same silver marker she wrote. 'To: Ron – Thank you for opening your home to me! ~3 Star' and placed it next to Sam's in her dresser. "Ok you damn petal prepare to look awesome!" It took her an hour and a half to finish the necklace. Just as she was finishing Sam walked into her room again.

"Hello again!"

"God damn it Sam! You almost made me mess up my last chain loop!"

"Is this for the same thing as earlier?"

"No this is for your mom."

"Oh… What is it?"

"Well it's also a surprise because I'm going to give it to her at the same time as I give you yours."

"Damn it. Well dinner is in five. Just thought I'd let ya know."

"Thanks Sam."

"Yah, yah." With that he left allowing Star to finish the final loop of Judy's necklace. She pulled out the final box, a red one, and followed the same wrappings save the fact she used a black marker. When she was done the top read 'To: Judy – Thanks for being the closest person to a mother I have had in a long, long time. ~3 Star'. The red box joined the others and Star couldn't help but smile. She was really happy for Sam, getting his first car, thankful that the Witwickys had opened their home to her… and practically thought of them as family. Her heart ached at the thought of family… she missed hers greatly, but now was not the time to get all depressed… _No, now it's dinner time_… Star chuckled a bit at her mental joke and started to make her way downstairs. Dinner was wonderful as always and she thanked Judy, like usual, and she brushed it off, like usual. This time though she had something _big_ to tell her two host parents as she helped clean up.

"Hey Judy? Ron? I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"What is it dear?" Judy was cleaning the last dish.

"Well considering we ate dinner early today I was wondering if I could have a ride to… well my first car." Ron and Judy gawked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well one of my old friends was in the area, his friend has an older car, and as a super belated birthday present, got it for me."

"You have a car?" Ron was dumbfounded. Star gave a silent prayer of thanks that Sam wasn't in the room.

"I do now. I have my license and I asked if I could have a new paint job done and they already did it for me. All I need is a lift. Please!" Star gave her famous puppy dog eyes causing Judy to give in… Ron… not so much.

"Wait so you just get a car… just like that… where exactly is it going to go?"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered. There is a storage place not too far from here that has cheap spots. I have enough savings to keep it there for a _long_ time."

"You're sure?"

"Yup!"

"What kinda car is it?"

"You'll see when we get there." His curiosity got the better of him so Ron drove the excited teen to her first car.

She directed him towards a large house on the cliff side and told him to wait there. Star ran up the long drive and disappeared. A few moments later Ron could hear the roar of an engine and looked up to see Star and her car. A 1968 Pontiac Firebird. Its brand new silver paint job matched Star's hair… in fact she had red and blue stripes added as well and a small logo she had on several of her things, including her necklace. "What do ya think?!" She called to the astonished Ron Witwicky.

"Holy… I gotta say Star… you're one lucky girl."

"Thanks! Meet you at home? Oh gosh I can't wait to see Sam's face. I'll drive us to school on Monday and then it'll go into the storage lot, ok?"

"Sounds good. Let's go." With a nod the two drove back to the house. As soon as Star pulled into the driveway, Sam ran out.

"What the hell is this?!" His eyes looked like they were going to bug out of his head.

"I'll give you three guesses Sammy." Star said sticking her head out of the window, letting her hair half disappear into the paint job.

"You got her a car!" Sam was pissed at his dad but Star quickly corrected him.

"No, actually this is a super belated birthday present from an old friend. His friend wanted to get rid of this… used to be gold but I asked if I could… add my own personal touch. What do you think?"

"It's definitely you."

"Aw thanks Sammy. Don't worry I bet you'll get a boss car too." Both Witwickys rolled their eyes and started for the house.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Star your car matches your hair!" Judy called from the porch. Star chuckled and got up from the driver's seat.

"Yah I know, I did it on purpose. Now everyone knows it's mine." Judy laughed and they all walked into the house. Star managed to escape Sam's further questions about her car by heading to her bedroom. She dropped her keys on her desk and plopped down on her bed. After all the work… and school, she was beat. Before she could fall asleep though, her phone went off. Without looking she grabbed the cell off of her table and brought it to her face.

'Hey Star! It's Mikaela! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow since we have the day off.'

Star sat up. Excitement flowing threw her again. After checking that her door was closed she responded.

'Sure sounds awesome! I am good all day and have a super awesome surprise!'

'Alright, can't wait! Meet me at my place, at 10. K?'

'Can do! Ttyl!'

'Bye!'

Star smiled to herself. Over the semester Mikaela Banes and Star had become good friends. They hung out whenever they could… which had become a lot less ever since she started dating the infamous Trent. She didn't hold it against the girl, but she missed hanging out with her. Star stood up and changed. _Mikaela is going to have a field day with my Firebird._ With that thought the silver haired girl smiled, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

There you have it folks. Okay so, complicated ring description is complicated. I'm actually basing the whole three heart thing off of a ring I've actually seen. It was so pretty! :) Anyways, Star got a car. Heh, that rhymed. Just a personal note on the chosen car. My dad actually has a 1968 Pontiac Firebird, that's gold. It's been in our garage all my life… I wish I could see it run. My dad had all of the special features put in… like motorized windows. And it's seriously one of my favorite cars. Anyways, how exactly did Star get her hands on a sweet ride like this? Who is this friend? Find out next Sunday! Same Bat time! Same Bat channel… wait… wrong place. Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. They make me a very happy little author. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	4. Chapter 4 - Hanging Out

Chapter 4 ~ Hanging Out

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"_**Lithuanian Speech."  
**__Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
***Radio Clips.*

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! Le gasp! Guess what everyone! One chapter till the movie starts! Yay! What's sad is, there is probably someone who guessed what's going to happen and will be all like… _this sucks, I totally saw this coming._ And I'll be very sad but… I think I'm doing good so far… Y'know I'm going to shut my face before I start ranting about it and/or give my plot away. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and added me and my stuff. I blame my ADD for forgetting a disclaimer again. I honestly was like _Okay Joyce, don't forget the disclaimer… Oh look! Cookies! _So, like everyone here, I don't own Transformers, just my plot and Star, and I warn thee about swears. Finally, let me know if describing things like I do below is stupid, writing fanfictions started as me trying to improve my writing skills. So when I wrote this, I never actually thought someone would read it. Now that I've read it too many times, I can't tell if it's boring or just me… Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

**(One Day Later)**

Mikaela let her fingers tap at the old railing of her stairs. Absentmindedly picking at the peeling paint. The roar of an engine caused her to look up, and her mouth dropped. Star, smirk fully in place, pulled to a stop in front of her gawking friend.

"Need a lift?" She called out the open window. Mikaela staggered down her worn steps.

"Holy! This is… How did you get this?!"

"Super belated birthday from an old friend."

"But this is a 1968 Pontiac Firebird!"

"I know. Check out the engine." Star turned the engine off and hopped out of the car. Mikaela watched as the silver haired teen reached under the bumper with a key to unlock the hood. A moment later the girls were looking at a beauty of an engine. "The guy this used to belong to must not have known how badass this is."

"Oh my God." Mikaela leaned over the engine and stared in awe at the modern engine. "But this is…"

"I know."

"Nice paint too." The girls smirked at each other. "So, is the inside as nice as the outside and engine?"

"Of course." The two split after closing the hood. Star started the engine as soon as she was in her seat.

"Wow. This is amazing."

"Thanks." Star pulled away from the curb.

"I still don't understand how you got this. I mean, who's this friend?" Mikaela watched Star as she paused and glanced at her.

"Like I said, a very old one. His name's William and he's from Chicago. Cicero to be precise."

"And he just… gave you this car."

"His friend couldn't start it. Will knew it was a simple fix but his friend just wanted to get rid of it. So he gave it to me."

"What was wrong?"

"Spark plug." Star glanced from the road again to grin at Mikaela. "Will fixed it for when I picked it up."

"What about this William?"

"What about him?"

"Did you see him or anything, and who is he?"

"No… I haven't seen him for a while. Remember how I was telling you about how I've been state-side for a while?"

"Yeah."

"Cicero was one of the places I ended up in. Hence meeting Will." At a red light Star ran her hand through her hair. "So do you have a plan for girls' day out? Because I need to know where I'm going." Mikaela let the subject drop and tapped a finger to her bottom lip.

"I was thinking movie and/or shopping. Get lunch then go from there."

"Sounds good." The two rolled down the windows and enjoyed the Nevada air. It was May and nice out that day. The two ended up at a mall, Mikaela picking out clothing for a less than cooperative Star.

"Try it on!"

"Not happening."

"Please!"

"Mikaela." Star whined like a two year old.

"Come on Star! I wanna see you in this!"

"But they're dresses!"

"So? Be a big girl and put on the damn dresses!" Star groaned, realizing she wouldn't win this argument. The silver haired teen retreated to the changing room with the small stack of clothes her friend was insisting she try on. The first few were shirts, several Mikaela dismissed. There was a silvery jeans top that was approved by both girls, and a blue cage tank that was the same blue as Star's hair. Then it was the dreaded dress time. The first one was instantly vetoed by Star as it looked awful on her. The second was a pretty sunset colored, open back dress. It reached mid-thigh on Star, and had a sweetheart front. Then the final dress was a high-low dress that went from just above Star's knees to almost touching the floor in the back. It had a petal look and was red and blue. It also had silver accents so Mikaela kept going on about how it was perfect for Star.

"I'm never going to wear the dresses."

"But you'll have them just in case!" Star groaned again, she had been doing that the entire time.

"You just enjoy making me be your life-sized Barbie doll." Mikaela gave her friend a devious smile.

"Aww! You got me. C'mon let's go!" Before Star could protest, Mikaela pushed her to the checkout before dragging her out the door. "Now that you have the clothing, you need have the shoes!" Mikaela ignored Star as she started muttering prayers and started grabbing shoes that would go with the two dresses she forced on her friend. Eventually she decided that some gladiator sandals would look great with the sunset dress and some silver heals would look good with the high-low. Mikaela disregarded the looks Star gave the shoes. "Accessories!"

"Uh actually that won't be necessary." The brunette looked at her friend. "I make my own jewelry, remember?"

"Right. Show me when you're done." Star snorted but agreed and the two left the mall… much to Star's relief. "So movie time?" Mikaela asked once their purchases were stowed away.

"Sure."

"Can we see the new Pirates of the Caribbean?" Star looked at her friend with excitement.

"Finally something not super girly!"

"What? Just because I want to make sure my friend looks her best, does not mean I'm only girly!"

"I know. I was just scared I lost my mechanic friend." Mikaela snorted

"Not going to happen." Star looked at her friend when she stopped at a red light.

"I really hope not… I mean… I haven't really talked to you in a while." Mikaela looked down.

"I know… I'm really sorry about that."

"It's fine just… don't be a stranger okay?" Mikaela smiled and looked back up.

"Thanks Star… It's really nice to know I have at least one friend I can trust." Star returned the smile before looking back to the road.

"No matter what happens 'Kaela, I've got your back."

"That means a lot, Star… I've got yours too." They stopped their conversation as Star pulled into a parking space. The girls went in and watched their movie. The rest of the day was just driving around, buying some metals for Star, and eating. Just a normal girl's day out. After dropping Mikaela back at her house, Star returned home… to a very excited Sam.

"Star! Star! Look!" The silver-haired teen laughed at the boy's antics after stepping out of her car.

"Sam! Sam! What?!" Sam gave Star a look before running up to her.

"I got the last of my two thousand!" He was waving a twenty dollar bill around causing Star to blink.

"Really?!"

"Yup! Got the last twenty doing Mrs. Greene's lawn."

"Wow. Congratulations Sam!" Star patted her friend on the back. "Hmm. I believe I have a surprise for you…"

"The one you were working on?"

"Mmhmm." Sam fist pumped. "Go get your parents, I'll get the gifts." Sam whooped and ran off, calling his parents. Star shook her head and quickly walked up the stairs and to her dresser. She pulled the three boxes out, and closed the drawer with her hip, before walking down the steps again.

"Star." Ron greeted.

"Hello. Uh… I made some things for all of you…" She passed the boxes to the Witwickys… and Judy started crying.

"Oh sweetheart!" Judy wailed as she half squished Star to death. "That's so sweet!"

"Need… breathe!"

"Oops! Sorry!" The three opened their boxes, immediately thanking Star over and over. Ron gave Star a one armed hug and a 'thanks kid' before walking off to his room to try it on or something. Judy was in tears, again, struggling to put the necklace on. Star ended up helping her and she spun around to squish her again. "Thank you! It's so beautiful!" The older woman cried out.

"I'm glad you like it, Judy."

"Star." Sam called, yanking his friend from his mother's clutches.

"Sam."

"This is amazing."

"It gets better."

"Oh?"

"When you get your car I'm going to make another charm that goes with it."

"Really?! Star, you really don't have to. I mean, this is really cool."

"I want to Sam. You're like a brother to me and I'll be honest… making random charms is kinda fun." The teens laughed before Sam wrapped an arm around Star's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Anytime Sam. Just don't lose it."

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

There you have it folks. I don't actually know why I decided to describe the clothes… kinda pointless… I don't even like that stuff that much, like Star. I think I might be trying to prolong the normal days. *Laughs maniacally* The mention of the Pirates movie is only there because At Worlds End came out in May 2007… it was either that or Spiderman 3… Anyways, I decided to just give the gifts so I can move on to the movie next chapter. I hope I'm not rushing it, but I really don't want you guys to wait too long since Sunny and Sides can't be here until after at least the first movie. Really quick, for those that are amazing and reviewing, I'm not answering any plot questions and/or statements. I really, really, really don't want to accidentally give away something. Feel free to leave your ideas, I just can't confirm or deny them. They make me laugh though, since I know where this is going. Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	5. Chapter 5 - Sam's First Car

Chapter 5 ~ Sam's First Car

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"_**Lithuanian Speech."  
**__Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
***Radio Clips.*

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! DUN, DUN, DUN! If you haven't figured out by the title or the announcement I gave last chapter… IT'S MOVIE TIME! *Flails arms around like a moron.* The lovable Bumble is in this chapter and I'm just so excited, I just can't hide it. Oh lordy I'm such a nerd. Heh, in my original write of this story, this was chapter 4. Oh! And when I first started writing this story this was where I started and then was all like… nyaaa I don't like it starting here. Jeez, that's three times this part has moved. So anyways, it didn't feel right changing too much of the Bolivia scene for reasons I'll continue after. Don't worry, something BIG is going to happen very, very soon. :3 Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

**(One Month Later)**

"Yo Star! Move it or lose it!"

"Oh, up yours Sam!" Samuel ran out of his house with Star right on his tail. She easily out ran the boy sticking her tongue out as she passed. "What was that about losing it?" She called jumping into the passenger seat of Ron's green car.

"Oh come on!" Sam whined as he climbed into the back.

"Sorry Sam, but Star was here first." Ron said with a laugh. "Like usual."

"It's not fair! I'm calling unfair advantage!"

"And what advantage would that be dude?" Star inquired rolling her blue eyes.

"Foreign exchange student!" He cried back.

"Sam, if anything that's a disadvantage." Sam just grumbled to himself like a little kid and folded his arms over his chest. "So you ready for your first car?" Sam bounced in his seat, pouting completely forgotten.

"You bet I am!"

"Hold your horses you two. There is still one requirement that needs to be met." Sam's father pointed out.

"And it will be met by the end of the day!"

"If you don't go all garage sale on us." Star joked.

"Oh shut up you."

"_**Make me!"**_ Star taunted in Lithuanian.

"Really Star? Switching languages on me?"

"_**You bet I am."**_

"Oh come on what are you saying!"

"Uh… stuff." A Cheshire grin spread across her face as Sam threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Fine whatever, just keep frigging torturing me." Star's eyes seemed to darkened suddenly but was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"Sam, this isn't torture. This is… sibling bickering."

"Sibling bickering my ass."

"Language!" Ron scolded causing both of the teens to jump. "And we're here. Have a good day at school!" The two high school juniors got up and out of the car.

"Meet you at class Star." Sam called walking towards Math class.

"Bye Sam." She yelled back. Star walked up to her locker and entered in the combination. The door swung open to reveal her now heavily decorated locker. Her blue eyes studied her reflection in the mirror that was there. Everything was the same. Around her neck were several necklaces, one had a face like thing, another was a charm necklace, the last had a yin yang type charm that was red and yellow. She also had a multitude of bracelets on. Most were simple metal bands, a few silly bands… The only noteworthy bracelet was a silver band that had intricate patterns engraved into it. After grabbing her notebooks she closed the door with a sigh and headed to class. Star played with her yin yang necklace a bit, a sad smile spreading across her face.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by fairly quickly for both Sam and Star. Soon enough the duo were being bored to death in their final class. Eventually Sam was called to give his final presentation and walked up to the front of the class. Star only half listened as he went on about his great-great-grandfather, Captain Archibald Witwicky. She shook her head as he started trying to sell his crap, though she looked fairly interested in the strange symbols that the captain had drawn.

"Unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered." The bell rang and Sam started putting things away, but not before trying to auction off his grandfather's glasses.

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight." Mr. Hosney called out. Star rolled her eyes and grabbed her things. The next day was the last day of school, and pretty much a ditch day. Why Mr. Hosney would have a pop quiz would forever be a mystery… especially since he gave away the whole pop quiz… making it a normal quiz. The silver haired girl strolled out the door as Sam walked over to receive his final grade. Hopefully, his last A that he required for his car.

"Okay. Pretty good, right?" Sam asked. The social studies teacher leaned back.

"I'd say a solid B-." Star closed her eyes and leaned against the locker, having heard what the teacher had said.

"A B-?" Sam squeaked back.

"You were hawking your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom."

"No, kids enjoy... Look, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father?" Star peaked in to see Sam pointing out the window. "He's the guy in the green car.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And a man's promise to that boy. He looked at me in the eye. He said, 'Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me $2,000 and three As.' Okay? I got the $2,000 and I got two As. Okay? Here's the dream." Sam held out his hands. "You're B-. Dream gone." He 'exploded' his hands out. "Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?" There was a moment of silence, both teens holding their breath. _Did he really just ask that?!_

"An A? Any A?"

"Yes sir."

"... A-... And just because I can see you really did try on this project. Although I would suggest in the future, do not mention your eBay."

"Y-yes sir! Thank you!" Sam revived his grade and ran out of the room only to collide into Star. Both of them landing in a heap on the floor. "Ow."

"Smooth move, Sam." Star said as they helped each other up and started laughing. "You really asked him what Jesus would do?"

"What? It worked didn't it? Come on let's go! I have a car to buy."

"Yah, yah. So… what kind are you hoping for… other than a Porsche." Sam rolled his eyes as they speed out of the school.

"So long as it isn't a piece of crap I guess I can deal." They reached the car by then

"So?" Mr. Witwicky asked as his son jumped into the front seat.

"A-. It's an A, though."

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see…" Sam shoved the paper in his father's face and Ron just grabbed it and looked it over. "It's an A."

"So I'm good?"

"You're good." Sam did a happy dance in the seat as Ron pulled away from the curb.

"Congrats Sam." Star said leaning on Sam's seat. "_**I'm proud of you."**_

"Oh come on not the freaking Lithuanian again!"

"You want me to tell you what I said?"

"... Yah."

"I'm proud of you."

"Really?" Sam's grin spread a little further.

"Yup. Didn't think you had it in you."

"Wow you managed to complement and insult me. Thanks Star." He deadpanned, but his smile didn't fade.

"Well that's my job."

"I don't mean to break up the bonding but… I got a little surprise for you, son." Ron interrupted.

"What kind of…" Sam's voice faded. The green car pulled into none other than a Porsche dealer.

"Yeah, a little surprise." Star leaned back a knowing look spreading across her face.

"No. No, no, no, no. Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me." Sam had his papers rolled up and pressed into his face. Star just snorted and face-palmed at his stupidity.

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche."

"Knew it." Star snickered, looking between the two Witwickys.

"You think that's funny?" Sam was pissed.

"Yeah, I think it's funny."

"What's wrong with you?"

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car? Star do you believe this?"

"Well Sam you did kinda fall for it… Although it is kind of harsh Ron. It is his favorite car."

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke."

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." Sam exclaimed. "It's not a funny joke." The three drove into a used car lot where a clown stood with an arrow sign. Star stiffened slightly and looked over the dump of dead cars. She could hear the owner yelling at the clown and the clown yelling something about the makeup melting. The three stepped out of the car and approached the… car… dealer… place. "Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said... You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad."

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine."

"Are you sure these cars even have that Ron? Look that one only has three wheels." Star pointed to a car a little bit away. The two ignored her and kept bickering, Sam comparing some cars to 40 and 50 year-old virgins. Star snickered and looked around again. Her hand rubbed her left shoulder through her t-shirt.

"Hey. I'm… going to look around…" Star turned and wandered off through the lot.

"Yeah sure, see ya." Sam turned to back as the owner, Bobby Bolivia, came out.

"Gentlemen." The man said, holding his hand out which Ron shook. "Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?"

"Well, my son here," Ron patted Sam's shoulder, "looking to buy his first car."

"You come to see me?" Bobby put a hand over his heart.

"I had to." The teen muttered.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." The two shook hands.

"Sam."

"Sam, let me talk to you." The car dealer hooked an arm around Sam's shoulders and led him towards the lot.

"Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods." He paused and turned to Sam. "Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine." He paused and turned slightly. "Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them. Especially not in front of my mammy." He waved at a woman in a lawn chair. "That's my mammy. Hey, Mammy!" She looked up and gave him the bird before turning back to what she was doing. "Aww! Don't be like that." Bolivia turned away. "If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch. I tell you, man, she deaf, you know?" He let out a creepy laugh that had Sam leaning away. Bolivia didn't even notice, or didn't care as he kept leading Sam towards the cars. They passed an ostrich and moved towards where Star was currently sitting in a car. "Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need."

"Sam! Check this out." The silver haired girl called. Sam walked over and admired the 1976 Chevy Camaro. It had faded yellow paint with black racing stripes.

"This ain't bad." He stepped closer, running a hand over the top of the car. "This one's got racing stripes."

"Yeah. It got racing... Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this?" Bobby eyed the Camaro. "I don't know nothing about this car." He looked at his mechanic and called out, "Manny!"

"What?" The man in a blue jumpsuit hollered back.

"What is this? This car! Check it out!"

"I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!" Sam ignored the two and motioned for Star to move over.

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!" She slid into the back seat and Sam hopped in the driver's seat. He grabbed at the wheel and ran his hands along it.

"Feels good." Sam muttered, ignoring Star's snickers. He ran a thumb over the dirty symbol and tilted his head. "Hey Star doesn't this look like your necklace?" The silver haired girl in question leaned forwards and plopped her chin onto Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah it kinda does. Must be a coincidence."

"How much?" Ron asked. Bolivia was quick to rack up the dollar signs with his estimation.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..."

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Sam interrupted with a befuddled look on his face.

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bolivia countered leaning in threw the passenger window.

"It's custom faded?"

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Star snickered and crossed her arms. "Five grand." The young woman looked between the three men alarmed, knowing Sam's father's answer.

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry."

"Kids, come on, get out. Get out the car."

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam looked just as worried, especially seeing as this was probably the only good car Bolivia had.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car." Bolivia cleared his throat and turned to the little, faded yellow, Volkswagen beetle. Sam looked around once more. "Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut." The teenage boy opened the door and slowly climbed out before turning to his friend.

"C'mon Star." She didn't move but acknowledged his request.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Ron offered distracting Sam.

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Sam rested his hand on the door still waiting for Star. The door however didn't bother waiting and closed with the small amount of pressure from his hand. The passenger door flew open as the driver side shut, sending the door into the Beetle that Bolivia had just climbed inside. The three customers looked, wide eyes filled with worry, at the African American car salesman. Star was, admittedly, barely holding back her amusement at the predicament.

"Gee. Holy cow." Ron muttered.

"No, no, no. No worries." Bolivia said climbing out the passenger side.

"You all right?"

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny!" The man called leaning over the top of the Volkswagen. "Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" He let out another creepy laugh before leaving the yellow car and heading towards the other side of the lot. "That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabammy." He pointed off at a car… but the two teens were busy staring at the Camaro's radio that had turned on.

*...greater than man...* It played before sending out a high pitched alarm. Star clamped her hands over her ears and pushed herself into the back seat. Sam and Ron ducked down covering their heads from the shower of glass that pelted them. When the alarm came to a chirping stop the four people looked around at the lot which was now full of broken glass. The only car that was still sellable… was the little yellow and black Camaro. Bolivia let out a gasped squeak before turning to Ron, four fingers up.

"$4,000!"

* * *

There you have it folks. Bumblebee makes his appearance. Next chapter has one of my favorite parts in the movie. Okay, so I didn't change much because Star ran off to do her own thing. Whenever she's there, things will be different. If she decides to bugger off for her reasons that I'm not allowed to disclose, then she can't exactly change things too much. No worries though, she's going to be throwing a monkey wrench in everyone's lives _very _soon.

**IMPORTANT!** As you can tell, this story is in third person. I'll admit, it's like that for a very important reason. However, I tend to default to first person. Most of what I have after chapter 8 is currently written in first person. I can change this if you'd like. I want to know what you all think. Does it matter if this goes from third to first? Honestly, I kinda prefer writing in first, but that wouldn't have worked for this… first act if you will. I can always post a chapter of Star's POV and you can tell me what you think, then tell me your opinions. If you don't like it, I'll fix it. Just, let me know what you think.

**NOT QUITE AS IMPORTANT!** If any of you know good Sunny/OC/Sides stories, I'd love to read them. Especially ones that don't say the pairing in the description since those are the ones that show up when you search, and I'm pretty sure I've read all of those. (I really need to get out more…) I actually lost track of the first Twins/OC story I ever read, and I'm hoping to find it again, along with some new stuff. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. :3

Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	6. Chapter 6 - Are You On Drugs

Chapter 6 ~ Are You On Drugs?

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"_**Lithuanian Speech."  
**__Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
***Radio Clips.*

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! The second part of the movie is today! If you don't recognize what'll happen from the title of this, I pity you. I laughed _so_ much at the cop part when I saw it for the first time. Thanks to everyone who posted suggestions and their opinion on the POV change. It helps me a lot. I'm just going to keep this short so that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Star sat at her desk carving a face into the metal in front of her. The night before she had spent with Sam washing both of their cars, there was just enough room on the driveway. After the last half day of school, the two parted ways. Sam went to some lake party, while Star stayed in her room. It was getting late and the silver haired teen was working away at the addition for Sam's key chain. It was a little replica of the air freshener that had come with his yellow Camaro. A bumblebee with the words 'BEE-OTCH' below it. She was also adding a copy of the face that was on the steering wheel to the back side. Star picked the metal charm up and examined it in the light.

"Done!" She happily placed it back on the wooden, and damaged, desk before standing and stretching. A sigh escaped her lips as she glanced at the clock. 10:30. _Sam should be back soon, or else risk grounding._ As if on cue Star picked up the sound of the front door slamming shut. A grin spread across her face as she picked up the final part to Sam's keys and darted down the stairs. "Sammy boy!" She chirped swinging around the newel post.

"Geeze Star. Are you trying to give a kid a heart attack?"

"No, I'm trying to give a kid a bumblebee." He blinked and noticed the gift in Star's outstretched hand.

"Whoa… Damn it Star! How do you do this shit! It's so cool!" The girl's grin widened as she attached it next to the 'No sacrifice, No victory' charm.

"I'm glad you like it Sam."

"It's freaking perfect!" He exclaimed but sobered quickly. "Oh uh… can I ask you something?" Star tilted her head, but nodded. "Well first off I gave Mikaela a ride home." Star was about to interrupt with her congrats at talking to the teen he has a crush on, but Sam brought a hand up to keep her silent. "Well it went pretty good. Almost went bad when my car started acting up, but I think she actually enjoyed talking about the random stuff we did. When she was leaving she asked me if I thought she was shallow…"

"What did you say?"

"I told her no, and that I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with her… Is… is that like… the dumbest thing I could have said?"

"No. Actually I think it means you actually thought about it, and gave your honest opinion. Although you could have worded it better."

"And that is?"

"There is more to you than meets the eye… At least I think it sounds better. No worries though."

"Okay… thanks… Oh did you know she's good with cars?"

"Yeah, actually." He stared at Star for a moment.

"How?"

"We're friends dude. I showed her my car after I got it."

"Oh… right. Well I'm going to head to bed."

"That rhymed."

"Oh shut it. Good night."

"Night Sam… and congrats." He snorted and walked up the stairs, leaving the silver haired teen to walk outside to get some fresh air.

* * *

"Star!" Sam's voice cried out. Star was up in an instant… Well on the floor in an instant with a loud thud. Star was on her feet in a fighting stance a second later, her eyes unfocused. Her friend ran past her door, still yelling. "Someone is stealing my car!" Star blinked still half asleep, the words not fully processing. After about ten seconds her thoughts caught up with what was going on and she dropped her stance, running down the stairs. Sam was nowhere to be found, nor was his Camaro.

"Star? What's going on?" Ron asked padding into the room.

"I… I'm not sure. Sam was just running down the hall saying that his car was being stolen. But…"

"Who would want to steal that car?" The teen merely shrugged. "Did he call the cops?"

"I think so."

"Well where is he?"

"I don't know. I came down here and he was gone."

"Gone?"

"Well he isn't here." The older man just shook his head and walked towards the kitchen muttering about stupid sons. Star just looked out the window a confused and worried look on her face. The teen sighed and walked towards the living room, plopping on the couch. Somehow Judy had managed to sleep through the ruckus and was still asleep when the phone started to ring a little while later. "Hello?" Star looked up at Ron whose was slowly becoming more, and more worried. "What do you mean arrested?" The teen jumped off the couch and walked over to Ron. "I… yeah… yes sir." He hung up and looked at Star. "Samuel was arrested for trespassing on private property… and obviously out after curfew."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Let's go kiddo."

"Yeah… Let me just change really quick." He nodded and both of them left to change into street clothes. A minute later they were in Ron's green car headed towards the police station. The sun was just poking its head over the horizon. The duo walked in and talked to the police for several minutes. Star was just zoning out in a waiting room chair. _Finally _they let them into the room where they were asking Sam the last couple of questions. He was sitting in a chair with two cops facing him. A third was behind a desk doing who knows what. Star followed Ron and they both leaned against the same desk that the cop was working at and the other cop was leaning against. The final police officer, who was wearing a black leather jacket, was questioning Sam.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being." Sam said holding his hands up. "It just stood up." Star shifted a bit, eyeing her friend.

"It just stood up." Jacket Cop repeated. "Wow. That's really neat." He then mocked and reached for something on his desk… a plastic container and a tissue. "Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." He handed them to Sam who held them with a 'WTF' face. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" Star contained a snort as her mouth fell open.

"No, I'm not on any drugs."

"What's these?" Leaning Cop tossed a red bottle to Jacket Cop. "Found it in your pocket. 'Mojo.' Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mojo?"

"Those are my dog's pain pills."

"You know, a Chihuahua. A little..." Ron added using his hands to shape out Mojo.

"Really annoying Taco Bell dog that broke its leg." Star also put in to help Sam. Jacket cop just looked at her before leaning back, rubbing his eyes. He froze pointing at Sam and pulling his jacket back.

"What was that? You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you I will bust you up." Star looked between the wacko cop and Sam. The young man leaned forwards and spoke in a whisper.

"Are you on drugs?"

* * *

"Are you on drugs?!"

"I know what I said Star."

"But do you?! Oh my gosh! That was awesome! Are you on drugs! Did you see the look on his partner's face?!"

"Yes I did. Now shut up."

"Oh c'mon Sammy boy. I'm just proud of you for showing that nutter butter who really is on drugs."

"I'm starting to think that person is you."

"Oh please, I don't need that stuff." Sam looked at his friend for a moment before both of them cracked up, holding their sides. "Alright it's like what? Noon? Damn Sam, you totally threw off our sleeping schedules on the first day out of school." He just grunted and walked off towards the kitchen. Star followed behind him, much more awake then the other teen. Sam slung his jacket over his shoulder and pulled out the milk jug. Both of them were only half listening to the TV which was going on about some secret take off of a bunch of C-17s.

"Morning, Mo." Sam called to the Chihuahua as he hopped up onto the counter. "Mojo. Mojo."

"Sam-o. Sam-o." Sam snorted and opened the jug. He was about to grab a glass when Mojo started barking

"Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early. Please?" Both teens froze at the sound of an engine revving.

"Sam… is that your car?" Sam leaned over the counter and looked out the window. He spun around, jaw open, and jug falling from his hand. Sam made squeaking sound and pulled his cell out. He grabbed Mojo like a football and dragged Star into the hall way.

"Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?" Star rolled her eyes and pulled her arm free.

"What are you talking about, man?" Miles muffled response came.

"Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me." Sam squeaked the last bit. There was silence on the other end. "Miles?" No answer. "C'mon Star we gotta go!" Sam ran towards the garage door, but Star didn't move. She just watched as he ran through the house with his mother's bike before speeding down the sidewalk. Only then did she sigh and walk out the front door… where the yellow Camaro was about to follow.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! What's this? Star being all calm about 'Satan's Camaro'? I wonder what that's all about. *Evil laugh.* Well I'm just going to keep this short and sweet. Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	7. Chapter 7 - Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 7 ~ Dirty Little Secret

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"_**Lithuanian Speech."  
**__Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
***Radio Clips.*

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! Ung, the song the title is based on is stuck in my head now. -.- Also, there is so much snow where I live right now. Sunday night we had enough for a snow-day on Monday so yay for that. Not fun to shovel though… On a funny note, my best friend and I were recording this video for our school… TV… YouTube… (I'm not sure what to call it, but we have a segment on it.) Anyways, during our intro my friend decided to jump into the snow, which would have been almost up to our knees if we dug down to the concrete. When I was trying to get her up, she decided she wanted to be dragged. After that she rolled around in the snow. Then I finally got her up only for her to manage to trip and fall into the snow again. Of course when we finally managed to escape the snow covered area, I had to open my big mouth and mention the fact that she said she wanted to make a snow angel before we started recording. When she finally got up, she was caked in snow. Finally, I would have posted this earlier but my laptop decided to shit a brick... well it still is but I'm sucking it up so I can post this. I don't even know why it's doing this, probably a virus or something. Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

**(Following Sam ;3) **

"Stop!" Samuel yelled behind him towards the driverless Camaro. He flew threw his neighborhood and into town. "No, no, no, no, no, no." He looked back again spotting the faded yellow paint just around the corner, and the next thing he knew he was summersaulting though the air. Sam let out a shout and slammed into the concrete. The air flew out of lungs making a groan escape him.

"Sam?" A familiar voice called. The boy in question looked over to none other than Mikaela Banes.

"Hi." Sam breathed out, ignoring the laughing girls in front of the Burger King.

"That was... That was really awesome."

"Well, it felt awesome." Sam struggled to his feet, righting his mother's bike as he went.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now. I got to go." Sam hopped back onto the pink bike and peddled away. He weaved through traffic trying to lose his 'Satan's Camaro'. Eventually he pulled into an abandoned multi-story car lot and wove through the random trash. Sam came to a stop and glanced around. There was no sign of the yellow vehicle… What he did find was the lights and siren of a police car. "Oh, great. Cops." The teen muttered pulling towards the black and white vehicle. "Officer! Listen!" The door flew open as Sam rode by, slamming the young man to the concrete. He groaned for the second time in what felt like minutes. "Oh, that hurt." Sam stumbled to his feet and leaned on the hood. "Off- Listen to me! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever!" The boy was making motions along with his tale, but the cop just… stared at him. "I've been... I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right? And my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car!" He tapped on the metal and was greeted by an angry rev that threw him to the ground… again. "No! Stop!" The cop kept roaring closer. "Oh, God. Okay, okay! Okay, all right!" Sam pushed himself away but the car just drove closer. "Okay! I'm sorry! I'm..." He squeaked and pushed a chair out of the way. "I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Stop, stop!" The cop stopped only to have large metallic talons come out of the headlights. Sam tried to move away from the pointy things but they just kept coming. "Please! Okay, what do you want from me?" As if that was the magic word the lights retracted back into their casing. "Okay." His relief was short lived as a moment later the car burst into a million pieces right before his eyes. He watched as they spun around forming arms, legs, and a head. The metallic beast glared down at him with red eyes. "Oh, God, no! No!" Sam leapt to his feet and ran as fast as he could swearing the whole way. A scream ripped itself from his throat has a claw swatted him aside into a windshield. He pushed himself up a bit and looked at the glowing crimson optics that came closer and closer. "It's a bad dream." Sam muttered.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?" The metal man demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Are you username LadiesMan217?" It shouted again, getting closer.

"Yeah."

"Where is eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" The beast smashed down on the metal next to Sam triggering another rush of adrenaline. The teen jumped up and over the car and didn't miss a beat. He hit the ground running as the car was flung behind him.

"Sam run! Go!"

"Star?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Just run!" The silver haired girl ran towards him and stopped looking straight at the cop robot. "Go hurry!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Just trust me!" Sam glanced between his friend and the red eyed monster. "Go!" He ran towards the exit again only to see, yet another familiar face.

"Get back!" Sam yelled to Mikaela as she turned towards the lot. "Stop!" She biked over and Sam reached out, yanking her off the blue scooter. They both landed hard.

"God! What is your problem, Sam?"

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just… attacked… me…" The two of them were staring at the evil robot who was growling at the small figure of Star. But that's not what made them gawk… No, it was the fact that the teen's arms were no longer arms. They were what looked like small cannons that glowed. She dodged and rolled as the thing swung at her. Star shot off a few rounds that smashed into the robot's face. It roared and reeled back. Their friend took her chance and ran towards them.

"Get up! C'mon!"

"W-what… what is that thing?" Mikaela asked.

"What's up with your arms?!" Sam squeaked out.

"I'll explain later let's go before he gets back!" Just then there was a squeal of tires and a flash of yellow. The faded Camaro flew by tripping the robot that had just gotten back up. It spun back and the door popped open. "Everybody in! Let's go!" Sam glanced at his friend whose arms transformed back to normal and looked into her eyes.

"Alright." He turned to Mikaela. "You have to get in the car. Get in."

"I don't want to."

"Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!"

"Mikaela it's okay please! Trust us!" She let out a pitiful moan and allowed them to hoist her into the car. "Go Bee! Go!" The door shut and the Camaro rocketed away, the cop car following close behind.

"Go, go, go, go!" Sam chanted from the driver's seat.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela cried holding the passenger window.

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die." Star reassured from the back seat. "C'mon Bee. 'Cade is gaining!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Sam yelled.

"Oh, my God!" Mikaela was probably hyperventilating at this point.

"Just trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!"

"Who is he?!"

"Bumblebee!"

"What?! Bumblebee?!"

"Yup." The group turned towards a building with a stained glass window. "Uh Bee? What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, my God! No!" Again Mikaela.

"We're gonna die!" Sam joined. Bee smashed through the window and through some boxes.

"Really Bee? I say you're good and you hit everything." There was a chirp from the radio that scared the shit out of the other two teens.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"I'll explain later! Okay?!"

"No not okay!"

"Look I promise I'll tell you when we are not in a life or death situation." Both of them stared at their silver haired friend before nodding. Bumblebee drove around for a while… the sky was already turning a deep blue. "Bee pull in there." He did so and came to a stop, locking the doors and turning off his engine.

"We're locked in. The car won't start."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Star muttered. Sam just ignored her.

"At least we ditched the monster, right?"

"His name is Barricade… although monster definitely fits him." Sam and Mikaela looked at Star. "Okay look… I'm… I'm not human." Their eyes widened.

"What do you mean you're not human?" Sam asked looking her over.

"I'm Cybertronian. Like Bumblebee and, unfortunately, Barricade. But Bumblebee and I, we're the good guys, while Barricade is the bad guy." They kept staring. "Yeah I know you don't really believe me… wait you guys saw my cannons… so yeah."

"So… I don't…"

"Shh! Look!" The trio turned to see Barricade drive past.

"Okay. Time to start." The boy muttered. The Camaro did so and took off past the cop car. Bumblebee drove the group towards an electrical plant of sorts, several miles away from the city.

"Well I guess it's time for you guys to see my dirty little secret." Star said. "Get ready."

"For what!" Sam half squeaked.

"Just don't panic, ok?"

* * *

*Squeals* There you have it folks! Star is actually Cybertronian… and you all get a cliffhanger. *Laughs even more manically then last time.* So who exactly is Star and why does she look human? Here's a hint. No. She isn't half human, or a techno-organic, or whatever. She is 100% Cybertronian, and always has. You'll learn more next couple of chapters. :3 Oh! And I'll make up for the shortness of this soon, don't worry. :) Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	8. Chapter 8 - Lost

Chapter 8 ~ Lost

"Cybertronian Speech." **\- (! Had to change this for this chapter !)**  
_Thoughts.  
_***Com link***

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! So. Do you guys remember that cliffhanger I left for you guys last chapter? Well guess what… we aren't starting there today! *Giggles like a madwoman.* That's right, we aren't starting with our fight with Barricade. Instead I'm giving you something better. Today… you learn who Star really is. On a side note, this chapter had to be edited SO FRAGGING MUCH. Remember how I told you all this was originally Bumblebee/OC… yeah that really was evident this chapter… and then it all changed… pain in my arse, but totally worth it. :3 Finally, to the awesome guest who I can't private massage because you're a guest. Thanks for the support, and sorry about the cliffhanger. Couldn't help myself. ;) Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

**(A Long Time Ago… In A Galaxy Far, Far Away… Nah, I'm Kidding. We're On Cybertron)**

Fire burned around the small group of Autobots that gathered around in a circle. "Optimus."

"Jazz report."

"Mission… success sir."

"What happened?"

"Well, Bumblebee was captured." Optimus Prime turned to the smaller silver robot. "We've already found 'im…"

"And?"

"They had… interrogated him… he's in critical condition… mos' ta his throat's destroyed. On a good note Ratch believes he'll make a-"

"Bumblebee comeback here! You shouldn't stand let alone run around!" The group turned at the sound of an irritated medic. The yellow mech in question was limp-running towards Optimus who met him half way.

"Bumblebee? What is wrong?" The Autobot leader noticed heavy damage to the scout's neck. Most of his vocal processor was missing, the rest crushed. "Use internals."

***Where is she?!* ~ Bumblebee**

***What do you mean?* ~ Optimus Prime**

***She's gone! I can't find her anywhere!* ~ Bumblebee**

***Bumblebee calm down. She has to be around here somewhere.* ~ Optimus Prime**

***What if she's hurt!* ~ Bumblebee**

***We will find her. Now go with Ratchet. I do not believe she would be happy if she saw you limping around refusing medical assistance.* ~ Optimus Prime**

Optimus probed his bond only to find it blocked. He turned to his silver saboteur. "Jazz do you have my daughter's location?"

"Uh last time I sa' 'er she was wit da team readying the AllSpark."

"And the teams status?" Jazz's visor dimmed then brightened severely.

"T-there… not… responding." Optimus' spark skipped a pulse.

"Then we go there… except you." He pointed to Bee. "What I said earlier still applies." The young bot chirped angrily.

***Optimus!* ~ Bumblebee**

"That is an order." Ratchet approached Bumblebee.

"Come on let's get you to the med bay." The medic went to grab Bee, but he pulled away.

***Optimus at least take Ratchet. If she's hurt…* ~ Bumblebee**

"Ratchet I require you to come with us. If Bumblebee could run this far I am sure he will be able to make it back. Just be careful." The scout nodded and began his trek back to the medical facility. "Let's roll out."

Optimus and his team reached the facility the AllSpark had been sent from, and began searching the building. It had in fact been attacked, Decepticon and Autobot bodies littered the area. "Ratchet! Optimus! Somebot's unda here!" The two raced to Jazz. Optimus lifted the large piece of debris and Jazz pulled the white and blue mech out from under it.

"Mirage." Optimus greeted.

"Thanks boss." The spy mumbled. "I do not believe I would have lasted much longer." Mirage clutched at his arm.

"Have you seen my daughter?" The former noblemech looked at his pedes.

"She… was with the AllSpark… When we were attacked she…" Mirage started before clearing his throat and yelping when Ratchet pulled at a wire in his arm. "She ordered the scientists to leave, she said would finish the preparations. Right after it was away the building collapsed… She saved all of the civilians. I… I do not know what happened to her." The once noblemech looked away again. "I am sorry Prime… You might be able to pull up the security videos. I think the camera room was untouched by the attack. In fact I believe I saw the twins working their way over there."

"Thank you, Mirage. Ratchet."

"Alright let's get you to the med bay." Ratchet said walking forwards. Jazz helped assisting the spy away from the destroyed building.

***Optimus to Ironhide* ~ Optimus Prime**

***Prime?* ~ Ironhide**

***Meet me in the security room* ~ Optimus Prime**

***Already there… I'm going through the footage. The… the twins are in here as well… you might want to see them, they wouldn't even talk to me.* ~ Ironhide**

***I am on my way. Also, skip to when the AllSpark was about to launch.* ~ Optimus Prime**

***Alright.* ~ Ironhide**

Optimus quickly worked his way towards the security room. He stepped through the destroyed doorway and the first thing he noticed was the red and yellow frames of his best front liners. They were huddled together… their frames dented and bleeding… their optics distant. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker?" They looked up, distress clear in both of their optics… Optimus' spark pulled painfully… if Sunstreaker was in enough pain to let it show… The Prime leaned over his weapons specialist.

"Well I've got good news and bad news, Prime." He started the video.

* * *

"Go get out of here I got this!" The silver femme ordered. The chief scientist went to protest but she cut him off. "That is an order. I will finish the preparations. Now get your team out of here."

"Yes Lady Prime… Good luck."

"And too you. Now out!" The civilians evacuated the building leaving the young Autobot to run around the room checking levels and pushing buttons. "Alright AllSpark. You ready for a road trip?" The walls shook and metal fell from the ceiling. The daughter of Optimus Prime looked around and opened the outside video feed. The building was about to be surrounded. _Well good thing the egg heads are out._ She exhaled and turned to the final control panel. "Let's get this over with." Just as she was about to launch the building shook again, a warning popped up on the screen. "Slag!" The young Cybertronian ran to the other side of the room, tearing a panel off of the wall and digging through wires. She quickly bypassed the damaged systems and pulled back. Her helm lowered, trembling slightly. "Opiluk… If you're watching the security footage… I'm sorry…" She looked up to one of the cameras on the ceiling. "The targeting system is fried… It has to be controlled manually." With a sigh she walked over to the AllSpark tearing off some of the floor panels. "I have to go with it." She smiled to the lens. "My twins… Opi… everyone… I love you. See you around." With that she dropped into the chamber beneath the AllSpark. A few moments later the launch sequence initiated. The AllSpark began its journey thru the dark expanse of space… a sphere following close behind.

* * *

"My twins… Opi… everyone… I love you. See you around." His daughter's voice echoed through his processor.

"You know how I said I have good news and bad news." Ironhide murmured.

"Yes."

"Well… I need to change that statement…" He looked at Optimus. "I have good news, bad news, even worse news, and fairly good news." The twins looked up from their corner. Both of them wanting to know what else had happened to the young femme.

"And what is the other news." Ironhide paused for a moment and then pressed a few keys. The video from the outside during the launch was brought up. They watched as the cube and sphere took off towards the stars… and then… another light pursued them. Ironhide swapped to another camera angle and speed up the video. After a moment the second large light reached the AllSpark and Optimus' daughter. "You might want to know that… the pursuer… is Megatron." Prime's optics widened at the same time a snarl ripped from the twins' vocal processors.

"No…"

"Just watch." The three calmed slightly to watch. There was a flash as Megatron shot at Optimus' daughter, followed by her return fire. Megatron slowed, one of his engines must have been damaged. The young Prime's sphere seemed to waver slightly as shining bits of metal flew off. The cube and sphere continued, flying away from the Decepticon leader. "That's our girl." Ironhide breathed. The two rocketed away, but the evil mech perused… at a much slower pace. Optimus Prime exhaled with a concoction of different emotions. Relief that his daughter was alive and the cube was away, worry that the two would get damaged or stolen, fear for his daughter's safety, pride at his daughter's aim, and anger towards his brother.

"Send me a copy of all the recordings… I must alert every one of her status."

"She'll be ok Prime. She's a big girl… with one hell of an aim."

"I sincerely hope you are right."

Optimus Prime stepped into the recovery room that had several soldiers in side. Bumblebee lay besides Sideswipe, whom was obviously next to his brother. All of them were propped up with tubes of Energon in their arms. After being dragged away from the security room, the front liners almost fell into emergency stasis from their wounds. Bee's baby blue optics and the twin's neon blue optics met Prime's deep blue ones. The young scout went to move but was blocked by Optimus' red arm. The twins hadn't spoken a word so Bee was forced to wait until Optimus told him what happened to his 'sister'.

***Is she… offline?* ~ Bumblebee**

Bumblebee asked through the com link that include all four mechs.

"No." The yellow mech visibly relaxed, his optics closing.

***Thank Primus. Where is she? Is she hurt.* ~ Bumblebee**

"Who is not hurt Bumblebee? As for where she is… You may want to watch this." The twins didn't bother to look up as Optimus displayed the video from the launch building. Bee's optics never left the feed.

***She… What do we do Optimus?* ~ Bumblebee**

"You are going to recover from your wounds. We are going to stick to the original pla-" The twin's optics widened.

"WE'RE ABANDONING HER?!" The front liners cried out together.

"No we are not. If anything this is the best option for her."

"How?! How is this the best for her?!" The red twin asked.

"Because she is… for the most part safe. She is away from the war."

***But Megatron is right behind her!* ~ Bumblebee**

"And she has already damaged him more the he did her. I am sure she will be able to take care of herself… even against Megatron."

"I don't like this Optimus… I don't like having her out there without one of us…"

"We are supposed to protect her, Prime" Sunstreaker snarled out after his brother.

"I do not like this either, but we must be strong for her… do what we can and then find her. Also I believe we all are supposed to protect her…" Optimus looked to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who shared a look of understanding. "We believe that the hit that Megatron managed to get, damaged her communications. Which is why we could not contact her earlier."

***If… if her coms are down… how will we find her?* ~ Bumblebee**

"I am not entirely sure… hopefully we just look for AllSpark radiation." Four sets of optics dimmed. "We will have to tackle that challenge when the time comes. As much as it pains me to do so."

***Thank you… Optimus.* ~ Bumblebee**

The Autobot leader nodded before looking once more at the twins who had fallen silent, most likely talking through their bond. He walked out of the room leaving the bot who looked at his daughter like she was his older sister… and the two who had become her intendeds. After walking out of the medical facility, the Prime's optics focused onto the stars.

"Stay strong my Starlight. We will find you."

* * *

There you have it folks! Just in case it was confusing, because I'll admit, was kinda being overly round-about. Optimus is Star's father and Bumblebee is kinda like Starlight's (Star's) little brother. Starlight is also Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's intended, aka their Sparkmate-to-be. I'll have chapters of how they ended up like that at some point (probably when the twins make an actual appearance). Thus is the end of flashback chapter. I'll have a bunch of these as the story progresses so you all can learn who Starlight is and her life up until this point. I have a method to my madness, don't worry. Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	9. Chapter 9 - Revealed

Chapter 9 ~ Revealed

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"_**Lithuanian Speech."  
**__Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
***Radio Clips.*

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! Today's the day I change from third person POV to first person POV because I feel like I write better in first person. Also, it came to my attention that at least one person is worried about the development of Star's, Sunny's, and Sides' relationship. Don't worry! I have more chapters like the last that delve into Starlight's past. I've read stories that simply throw them together, and I always wished for more. So with my story, you all shall have more. :) Okay, now it's time for some review responses.

To Guest #1: Indeed she is. Bee was pretty much adopted by the Autobots. Star and Bee grew up together, although Star is quite a bit older than Bee. So they think of each other as brother and sister. They're not actually related though.

To Guest #2: Thank ya!

To Guest E-man-dy-S: Thanks, I'm glad you like! In case you don't know, I update Fridays, and Sundays. Today's Friday, so here ya go!

Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

**(Starlight's POV)**

Bee swerved and we were all tossed out onto the ground. I did a roll and stood up. "Go move!" Sam tried to grab me but I pulled away. "Run Sam."

"What about you?!"

"In case you weren't listening earlier I'm one of the-" I was cut off by Barricade tackling Bumblebee. "Crap Bee! Go you two." I pushed them away and backed up. "And just don't panic. I'll explain everything later just go." They looked at me with confusion while backing up. "I promise." I closed my eyes willed myself to transform. I heard and felt my frame shift, pulling bits out of subspace and reattaching them to my frame. When I opened them, Sam and Mikaela gawked at me. "Go quickly!" I turned around and helped Bumblebee up. "Just like old times, eh Bee?" He whirred at me and got up. "So 'Cade. Long time no see."

"Ah. The daughter of Prime. I thought you were dead."

"Yeah well I thought you were dead too. Guess we were both wrong." He chuckled and continued to mess with his spiked mace thing. In a flash he swiped at us. We leapt out of the way and I brought my Energon sword up and slashed out. He tried to dodge but I still managed to slice a mark into his chest plate. Barricade growled and lunged. Bee and I separated and he kicked 'Cade in the back. The fight went on for a few minutes, eventually we managed throw him into one of the transformers. "Well… that went well." I looked over at Bumblebee and smiled. He smiled back and pulled me into a tight hug, spinning me around. Which was amusing for me since I'm several feet taller than him. I might have had a chance to kinda talk to him at Bolivia's but this was the first time I could actually get a hug from my adopted brother. "Hey bro." I muttered when he set me down. "C'mon let's go get Sam." Bee nodded and we made our way towards where Sam and Mikaela were. I stopped short at the sight of them. "Uh Sam… Where exactly are your pants?" He looked down at his bare legs and just kinda stood there. "Oh boy here were go." I muttered to Bee. "I'm going to go back to their size." I transformed down and slowly walked up to them.

"Ok _you_ have a lot of explaining to do." Sam pointed to me.

"I know Sam. I know. Look everything is going to be okay. I need you guys to trust me, okay?" They just stared at me. "Now before you say 'Why didn't you tell us sooner' think. Do you really think I could have told you sooner?" They stared at me again. "Oh for the love of all things holy could you guys _please_ say something?!"

"Are you guys Japanese?" Sam asked… I blinked at him…_Did he really forget the whole 'We're Cybertronian thing' in the car? Then again he was in shock…_

"Japanese? Really? That's the best you can think of?"

"W-well…"

"No we are definitely not Japanese." I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Can he talk?"

*XM Satellite Radio… Digital cable brings you… ... Columbia Broadcasting System…* Bumblebee played through his radio.

"He has to talk through the radio." I explained.

*Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful.* I snorted and rolled my eyes up at him.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam went on and I bit my lip.

*Message from Starfleet, Captain… Throughout the inanimate vastness of space… Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!* Mikaela stepped forward this time.

"Visitors from heaven? What… What are you guys, like, aliens or something?" I took a breath.

"Yeah, like I said earlier, we're Cybertronian." I heard Bumblebee transforming behind me.

*Any more questions you want to ask?* Played from his radio as his passenger door popped open.

"He wants us to get in the car." Sam said.

"And go where?" Mikaela returned looking at me. I just backed up and got into Bee's back seat.

"So where are we going Bee?" I asked looking at the dash.

*The Calvary has arrived.*

"Do you mean…"

*Damn straight.* _He's here! I… I can't believe it… after all these years… My family is back._ I leaned out the window and looked at the two teenagers.

"Get a move on you two. You don't want to miss the planetfall! Believe me when I say it's badass." They shared another look. I could tell Sam was convinced but Mikaela…

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say  
you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam said looking at her. She looked between the two of us and let out a sigh. They jumped in and we drove over to where Sam's pants and Mikaela's purse had fallen. We drove in silence for a few minutes, it was a little awkward.

"This car's a pretty good driver." Mikaela complemented. I noticed she was half holding herself over the gear shifter.

"I know." Sam mumbled back. "Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?"

"I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving."

"Yeah... You're right. Well, maybe you should sit in my lap." I had to slam a hand over my mouth to stop from laughing. I also couldn't help but notice that Bumblebee had, oh so conveniently, hidden all but Sam's seat belt.

"Why?"

"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first." There was a moment of silence, and I wondered if Mikaela was just going to ignore him or actually agree.

"Yeah, all right." _Say what now?!_

"Right?" She moved over and sat down on Sam's lap as he moved the seatbelt across the two of them.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"There, see? That's better." Sam pulled the seat belt around the two of them.

"Okay."

"Okay." It was kind of comical how awkward they were, repeating what the other was saying. I almost snorted again.

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move."

"Thank you."

"You know what I don't understand?" I looked at her and tilted my head to the side. "Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" My mouth fell open. _Piece of crap? Excuse me, this is my brother we are talking about here. No one calls him a piece of crap._

"Um excuse me?!" I squeaked half glaring at my friend. Bee came to a screeching halt and half threw Sam and Mikaela out.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh, see? No. Get… No, that doesn't work. See?" I heard Sam yell.

"Don't mind her Bee. That was totally uncalled for." I rubbed the dash affectionately. He gave me a chirp and we started off in the other direction. "Are you trying to find a new alt-form?" He chirped again and I looked up to see a brand new 2007 Camaro Concept heading towards us, same paint and everything. "Ok that's just lucky right there." Bumblebee tilted up onto his two wheels and I braced. A huge smirk worked its way across my face, I know exactly what he is going to do. We landed on the ground and I looked around Bee's new black leather interior. "Damn Bee. I think you beat me with this one." Bumblebee chuckled around me. I leaned forwards as Bumblebee rolled his window down and pulled up to the two shocked teenagers. "Need a ride?" I called. The duo stumbled forwards and climbed into the car. Sam took the driver's side this time.

"How…"

"We can change our alt-forms. Little Bee here just got lucky and there happened to be the perfect change driving by."

"But… so… do you have an… alt-form?"

"I'll give two, three guesses."

"Your Firebird." Mikaela answered instantly.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a wiener!"

"Really Star? Wiener?"

"What? What's wrong with wieners?" Mikaela started laughing and shook her head.

"At least you are still you, Star." I looked at her, confused.

"Well duh, I'm me. Who else would I be? Santa Claus?" She snorted and shook her head again.

"No I mean… you… it wasn't an act."

"Oh… well of course not! I'm just that awesome."

"So where are we going?" Sam spoke up.

"Uh… Bee where are we going to see the planetfall?"

"Planetfall?"

"You'll see." Bee didn't answer my question as a moment later he pulled into a no trespassing, closed for renovations, and fenced off area. He came to a stop and the doors popped open, allowing the three of us to hop out. I then proceeded to hop onto Bee's hood while they just stood in front of me. The four of us watched as four meteorites came down through the atmosphere, one flying straight over our heads. Sam and Mikaela looked at me and then towards the fallen objects, or rather bots. "Go on. Just don't get lost."

"You're not coming?"

"Nah. Seen it before… shit, I've done it before." Sam stared at me and shook his head before both of them ran off towards landing site. Bumblebee chirped beneath me and I quickly hopped off, transforming. I was instantly wrapped in yellow armored arms again. You can always count on Bee for hugs.

*You scared the crap out of me… what were you thinkin'… Never gonna say goodbye.* _Oh Primus Rick Roll._

"I know Bumblebee… and I'm so, so sorry. I just… I had no choice."

*Doesn't mean I have to like it.* I chuckled and gently pried myself from his arms.

"H-how was everyone? After I went missing, I mean…" Bee looked down.

*The twins… taking it hard… Father?... What is he? The referee?*

"Primus." I knew they wouldn't do to good… and I'm sure they were worse off then what Bee could tell me using his radio. He wrapped his arms around me again. "I missed you Bee…"

*Ah missed ya too.*

"Oh that is so weird looking." I jumped at Sam's voice and looked at him.

"Sam!"

"So is this the boyfriend you were talking about?"

"Boyfriend?!" I squeaked. Bumblebee let out a disgusted whirr and shook his helm. "No! Definitely not! Remember I told you about how I have a friend who is like my little brother?" Sam thought for a moment before nodding.

"Oh! So he's like you're brother?" I gave him a look.

"That's pretty much what I just said." I transformed down, Bee following suit. I walked forwards as he opened his driver's side door for me, sliding the seat forwards so I could climb into the back. Sam took the driver's seat and Mikaela, the passenger. Bumblebee started off down the road again, heading towards the rendezvous point. We fell silent for a moment before the best idea ever popped into my processor. "Oh Bee! Don't tell them I'm here, okay?"

*Why the hell not?!*

"Uh, best surprise ever!" All three of them chuckled around me.

* * *

There you have it folks! Is it bad that I just noticed I've had all of two disclaimers on this story for nine chapters? I've decided to just say screw it and warn as needed, hence why there isn't one right now. Anyway, I have another question for all of you. How soon do you want the twins? Because it will require a time skip if you want sooner than later. Now, before you all go jumping on the "NOW!" wagon, there are some developments that will be occurring soon that might influence your decision. Well I'm just going to keep this short and sweet. Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	10. Chapter 10 - Family Reunion

Chapter 10 ~ Family Reunion

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"_**Lithuanian Speech."  
**__Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
***Radio Clips.*

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! Just in case it was confusing, Star aka Starlight is a 1968 Pontiac Firebird, not a bike or anything. Huge thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed. They make me a very happy little authoress. Thanks Transfan1623 for volunteering to be my beta and thanks to xVentessx for helping me make the summary for this 100x better. I was messing around in my doc manager and noticed that the fixes I made to this, like the spacing and lines didn't save, so I fixed it. Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

"Is your name really Star?" Sam asked after a minute of silence.

"Kinda."

"Kinda? It's kinda your name?"

"My full, real name is Starlight Prime."

"Doesn't Lux mean light? What about your last name?"

"Yup. Prime in Lithuanian." Sam snorted and shook his head.

"You sly bastard. You just translated your name into different words. Figures. So… how did you… recognize… Bee?"

"Well number one, he has the Autobot insignia like, everywhere. That's the face symbol by the way. And number two… well he's always been yellow but the color scheme just totally gave it away. Besides, he's like my little brother. I don't need sensors to recognize my little brother… especially since my sensors are broken anyways."

"Sensors?"

"Uh yeah. I'm basically a super advanced, sentient, robot… kinda."

"Why are they broken?" Mikaela asked.

"I was attacked a long time ago. The shots also screwed up my communications. Completely blew off some of it. If I had it, not only would I be able to talk to Bumblebee without talking, but I could also do things like, remotely access the internet."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah but it's broken so FML." Sam snorted and tapped his chin.

"So your ear?" After spending the several months together, he had seen it… kinda freaked him out too.

"Is my coms… or what's left of it."

"Your ear?" I pulled my ear cuff off and showed Mikaela the damage. "Holy crap… and your sensors?"

"Those are here." I patted the front of my left shoulder. "All the bits are there but I can't fix it on my own… and it's time consuming." She was about to ask another question but we came to a stop in an ally way. I could feel them. Broken sensor or not I could tell who at least one of them was. My spark pulsed happily at the thought of having my family back. _He's here, they're here. _Sam noticed the huge smile that had spread across my face.

"What are you so happy about?" I looked over to him, my smile never fading.

"He's here."

"Who is?" It took me a while to answer.

"My Opiluk." He stared at me.

"Your what?"

"My father." I noticed Mikaela's eyes darken a bit but ignored it.

"Your dad is here? Wait… so… how much of what you told us was a lie? Like I doubt his name is really Ryan, like you said." I chuckled.

"I have a feeling you'll find out very soon. Pretty much everything else I told you was accurate… just on a… larger scale. Okay let's go and don't say my name! Play it cool." They both nodded and we all climbed out of Bumblebee. I looked around, searching through the slight mist. And then I saw them. Behind us was a silver Pontiac Solstice, a Black GMC Topkick C4500, and a yellow search and rescue H2 Hummer. In front of us… a blue and red flamed Peterbuilt 379… My spark leaped with excitement, but I contained myself and stood behind Sam, next to Mikaela. The semi approached us stopping a few inches away causing Sam to take a step back. They transformed and in a few seconds I was surrounded with some of my closest friends and family members. I glanced at Bee who flashed one of his optics.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" The all too familiar voice asked.

"They know your name!" Mikaela whispered.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"My name is Optimus Prime." Sam shot me a glance to which I just smirked. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." I heard Ratchet's voice add.

"Autobots." Sam repeated.

"What's crackin', little bitches?" I had to slam a hand over my mouth to silence the almost laugh that came out. I looked over at my 'older brother.'

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Optimus introduced. Jazz spun around and jumped up onto the hood of a car and crossed his arms.

"This looks like ah cool place ta kick it." _Very smooth Jazz._

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." _Lucky I had to legitimately learn it…_

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." I turned to Ironhide and smirked.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" He said pointing his cannons at us.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus warned.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." He said looking at said weapon. I couldn't suppress the snort that came out. "What's so funny?" I quickly shook my head and tried to will the smile off my face. He just let out a classic Ironhide grunt and put the large guns away. I turned to look at Ratchet who was eyeing me. A moment later I felt the telltale tingle of a scan and quickly made a non-conspicuous shh motion at him. His optics sparkled at me but he quickly nodded ever so slightly.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Ratch sniffed at the air a bit and looked at Sam and Mikaela.  
"The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." I burst out laughing and collapsed onto the ground, holding my stomach.

"Holy shit!" I squeaked out. "Your face is priceless!" Sam's face really was, it was a mix between horror and 'kid with their hand in the cookie jar'. Five pairs of optics looked at me with amusement, three held curiosity.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Sam snapped at me. Optimus decided to continue onto the last of the introductions… or so he thought.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." He said pointing at my adopted baby bro.

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam asked

"Check on the rep Yep, second to none" Bumblebee did a little dance that made me snort again. Bee's optics' looked at me expectantly.

"So you're our guardian, huh?" Bumblebee nodded letting out a whirr of agreement.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet said. A red laser coming out of his arm. "I'm still working on them." Bee started coughing. I looked around and whispered in Sam and Mikaela's ears.

"Can you guys back up a bit please?"

"Sure, why?"

"Remember earlier?" She made an 'oh' with her mouth and I looked up at Optimus. "Room for one more?" He looked down at me, confused. I quickly concentrated on my damaged bond with him and tried to send him as much love as I could. He backed up a bit, I felt a slight tug which I returned. His optics grew wide as dinner plates. His mouth opened slightly. He struggled to find his voice as he looked me over.

"S-Starlight?" He asked. I heard Jazz and Ironhide back up a bit, hitting a car and the wall, but ignored it.

"Hey Opi." I smiled. He gawked at me. So I motioned for Sam and Mikaela to move out of the way and transformed. When I stood at my full height I onlined my optics and stared into his dark blue ones. "I-" My voice cracked and we just stood there staring at each other. In a flash he had me in his arms.

"_My Starlight! You're here! You're alright!" _He started rattling off clutching me to his chest.

"_Yeah Opi I'm here. I missed you so much."_

"_My precious sparkling, I missed you as well. How… Are you…" _My father struggled to form sentences so instead just sent his worry and questions and love across our bond, which was re-strengthening from the close proximity.

"_I'm fine Opi. I'm ok. Everything is ok. I-I love you so much." _I confirmed my statement with our bond as he did the same.

"Starlight?" I heard Ironhide question. I looked back at him and nodded. "Primus femme! It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, 'Hide."

"Sta'."

"Jazz."

"Ya gave us quite da scare back on Cybertron, little lady."

"I know Jazz and I'm sorry but I really had no other choice."

"We are aware. We all saw the security footage. We also saw what happened after the launch." Dad started to push me towards Ratchet. I groaned but didn't fight the shove.

"I'm goin' I'm goin'. Hey Ratch'."

"Starlight." He greeted and half grabbed my helm.

"Hey! Easy!" I almost fell over but dad caught me. "I know it's been a while but you don't have to yank my helm off!" Ratchet just shook his head and started working on my audio receptor and sensors.

"The damage to your sensors is extreme and your long range communications are gone. Nothing I can't fix, but I cannot fix it here. I can however repair some of your short range com link." As soon as he said com link Ratchet replaced some damaged cables in my audio receptor… quite painfully I might add.

"Ow! Come on Ratch'! What happened to turning the pain receptors off?!" He just grunted and finished the work

***Is this thing working now?* ~ Starlight**

***Indeed it is. I think Bumblebee wants a word with you.* ~ Ratchet**

***Yeah. Thanks Ratchet.* ~ Starlight**

***Of course, Starlight.* ~ Ratchet**

I rolled my optics and walked over to Bumblebee.

***Hey baby Bumblebee!* ~ Starlight**

***I'm not a sparkling anymore.*** **~ Bumblebee**

Bee gave me a fake glare before hugging me.

***I'm so happy to have you back Star.* ~ Bumblebee**

***I'm glad to be back, Bee.* ~ Starlight**

I gave Bee a smile and looked down at Sam and Mikaela. "So how are you guys holding up?" Sam looked at me and let out a huge breath.

"W-well you know. I'm doing ok."

"Yeah… Just one thing… why are you here?" Mikaela asked. I looked at my father who leaned down again.

"Now that we have found Starlight, we are here looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus answered.

"Mega-what?" Sam questioned. My father put his servo to the side of his helm and began a holo-projection.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just," In a moment we were standing in a… very… familiar landscape. Cybertron. "Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the AllSpark and Starlight were lost to the stars." Megatron threw his spear at… somebot. "Megatron followed them to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"My grandfather." Sam muttered.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates." My dad turned the hologram off. "Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated Megatron's navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." I gapped. _The glasses?! Are you kidding me?! I'm just here because of that article about Captain Witwicky._

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"EBay."

"EBay."

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet added.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." My opiluk stood up motioning me over. I quickly accepted a hug from him before looking down at my human friends. Mikaela looked towards Sam.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses."

* * *

There you have it folks! Starlight is with her dad again! Yay! So… I was thinking… my summary for this kinda sucks… I still want it to be spoiler free but I'm not sure how to make it more interesting. If anyone has any suggestions it'd be greatly appreciated. Well I'm just going to keep this short and sweet. Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	11. Chapter 11 - Earth

Chapter 11 ~ Earth

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
__Thoughts.  
_***Com link.*  
***Radio Clips.*  
"Speech (that isn't understood.)"  
"**Bonds."**

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! ERMERGURD! This is the final part of my revision. After that it's new and I'm so freaking exited! I have so much planned for this and I keep forcing myself to concentrate on what I'm writing, rather than playing the reunion between Star and her lover-boys out in my head. Teehee. I've got somethin' good planned. Oh! Btw. Flashback in this chapter, just a heads up. SUPER DUPER THANK YOUs TO THE FOLLOWING AWESOME PEOPLE! xVentressx for helping me make the summary for this 100 times better than it was. Internet hugs to you. I love how it sounds now. Transfan1623 for being awesome and volunteering to be my beta… I'm still trying to figure out how to use the DocX… Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

On our journey back to the Witwicky's, I ended up riding in the red and blue semi that is my Opiluk. We drove for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. It was Dad who broke the silence with a question.

"How do you have a human form?" I laughed a bit at the straightforwardness of his query.

"I honestly have no idea… I just… had it when I came out of stasis."

"Stasis?"

"Yeah… Well my approach on the lovely Earth around you wasn't very… graceful."

* * *

NOTE: MINOR CHANGE IN THE KEY!

**(Flashback – A long time ago… like 105 years)**

Darkness. A never ending darkness. It lasted a few seconds and forever at the same time. One moment I'm falling towards a planet, the next… nothing. But now… there is a light.

"(I thought that'd get your attention.)" A voice. I… don't understand what it is saying. "(Whatever's down there, is not only generating more power than Chicago, it's covered with the same symbols your Captain Witwicky got all worked up about.)" The voice faded. _I will store the sound files until I can translate._ _For now… I need to get out of here… undetected._ Metal slid away revealing rock… and a sliver of sunlight. I worked my way to the small opening and looked out. My optics widened as I gazed out onto a strange crevice, with clear blueish liquid flowing at its bottom.

"_Where in the pit am I?"_ ***Starlight Prime to… anyone.* **I cringed as my audio receptors received only static. _Slag… com's fried… just my glitching luck._ I watched as… creatures moved about. _Sentient… Organic… slightly primitive…_ I watched and listened for a long time, learning as much as I could. My linguistics software was on overdrive trying to decipher the organic's language. It took several orbital cycles (days) to figure out some of the odd language.

"From what we can tell the cube is from the (same) origin as (Mega) or (Ice-man.) It is covered with strange symbols and is (irradiated) with an (unknown isotope. Perhaps Ice-man) was going after the cube?" _The AllSpark… it must be the cube they are referring to… it also must be masking my signatures with its energy, thank Primus. Someone going after the cube… Megatron… he must be on the planet… He would not spare any of this young species… Perhaps something happened to him…_ I looked at my slightly damaged internal clock still in awe at how much time had passed… approximately 4 million of this systems solar-cycles… My mind kept returning to my father and my twins. _Are they still alive… are they looking for me… _I shook away the thoughts and focused on decoding, learning, adapting. From what I have discovered they are planning on doing something to the cube and its follower… I should be long gone when that happens… or they might find me… not a pleasant idea.

* * *

It took me several weeks but I think I am ready to make my escape. It didn't take long for me to notice a new program that just… appeared. It subspaces a lot of my armor and, now I'm not a science bot so I have no clue how… It shrinks me. It has also given my nanobots the programs that will allow them to have the capability to create an exterior shell similar to that of the humans. But only that, I will have to get the actual data and create the full programs. From what I have witnessed, it appears extremely fragile and being organic, most likely soft. It will take a while to perfect but for the time being it should work. I have learned enough of English and human mannerisms to make due. All I need now is an opening. I began to dig and move rocks out of the way, silently. When no one was looking I made a hole big enough for a human to crawl through then covered it with a rock. Everything was ready to go. A few hours later was nightfall, the workers turned in as it was too dark to work. Only a few guards were in the area, facing away towards the outside world. I pushed the rock aside propping it up on a smaller slab. _Let's do this._ I transformed and crawled out into the open air. The coast was clear so I turned towards my cave and shot the slab, allowing the rock to fall back into place. _Hopefully it will be a long time before they figure out I was here._ It was fairly easy to work my way silently out of the compound. As soon as I was free I sprinted away as fast as I could. The last thing I need is for them to see me anywhere near here. I don't know how long I ran, how far I ran, or which direction I ran. All I know is that I was lost… heh as if I knew where I was in the first place. I looked towards the stars… they… are so different here… I wonder which one is my home… I wonder where Dad, Sunny, and Sides are. One day… I'll see them again…

"I ended up running into a couple who were camping near where I had landed. They… gave me directions to the nearest town and informed me that as a girl, I should be wearing a dress and not the shorts and shirt that I had improvised. I've just kinda lived all over the country since then." He hummed an acknowledgement as he was deep in thought. I shook my head with a small smile on my artificial lips. _Hasn't changed at all._ We turned, following Bumblebee down the very familiar street that held the Witwicky's house. The five vehicles came to a stop on the driveway or along the street. The door popped open for me and I hugged the wheel before jumping out.

"I need you to stay here, all right?" Sam said to Mikaela. "You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay, okay."

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?" I rolled my eyes and started towards the house.

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"Five minutes, all right?" He called following. Sam ran past me straight through the grass.

"Thanks for staying on my path." Ron called out. _Busted._ The older man went to walk out of the house but Sam stopped him.

"Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey!" The screen door slammed shut as Sam practically ran through the freaking thing. "The... Oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path." Sam glanced back at me as I calmly walked up beside him. "I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?" _Aaannndd, he's panicking. _

"You know, I buy half your car..."

"Yeah."

"...then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores." Sam's eyes practically bugged out of his head at that one.

"The chores."

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?"

"Life..." We both stiffened as we heard the sound of… well a huge foot step. I glanced over my shoulder to see… _Of course it's him…_ my dad standing up in the distance. Sam quickly spun back around. "Life is fantastic, is how good it is. It's so... Oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now."

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself." I heard the screen door slam shut again and turned to look back at Ron.

"No, no, I won't strain myself, Dad."

"I'll help Ron." I quickly added.

"No, I'll do it. Both of you don't have to."

"It would hurt my feelings if you do it."

"Yeah, I want to help out, Ron."

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't..." I quickly nodded.

"I promise..."

"No, no, no, we're gonna do it. We're gonna do the trash cans and we're gonna scrape the grill."

"Yeah, the grill is kinda yucky." I added as we looked back to see Opi _climbing_ over the bushes.

"And we're gonna... we're gonna sweep up the whole house right now."

"You're on your own for that one." Sam gave me a quick glare but it also seemed to reassure Mr. Witwicky that we were actually telling the truth…

"Tonight, right now?"

"Right now."

"Yup."

"The..." Sam trailed off as Bumblebee suddenly appeared next to the freaking house. I quickly opened a com channel to them.

***What are you doing!* ~Starlight**

***Time is short.* ~Optimus Prime**

***We know! But Sam's dad is right here!* ~Starlight**

All the Autobots froze for a moment.

***All of you back up! Something!* ~Starlight**

Bumblebee started making back up motions as well.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" I jumped as Sam ran passed me. My dad decided to enter the yard and I looked to see Sam's dad had left. "No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the... Please, please, please." I turned as Sam started to yell no only to watch as my sire completely crushed the fountain in the middle of the yard. "No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!"

"Opiluk!" He looked down and grimaced.

"Sorry. My bad." He sent his regret to me and I just facepalmed.

"How did you manage to step on _that_?!" He didn't answer but gave me a look.

"Oh, I... You couldn't... You couldn't wait for five... You couldn't wait for five minutes?" Sam started panicking again. _Why couldn't they just wait for five minutes?_ "I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!" I walked up to my father, hands on hips.

"Really sire? He asked you guys to just wait for a bit."

"We must have the glasses."

"I know! However, destroying the Witwicky's yard and freaking Sam's parents out, isn't going to help!"

"I apologized for crushing the fountain."

"That's not going to help explain it to Ron and Judy!"

"Ron and Judy?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky."

"Ah." I heard a bark and turned in time to see Mojo lifting up his leg.

"Oh no." I started laughing my aft off as Mojo started peeing on Ironhide.

"Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!" Sam yelled as he quickly ran up to his Chihuahua. Ironhide shook off his pede and went to squish the poor dog. "No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy!" He quickly scooped up his pet and leaned away from the cannons that were suddenly pointed at him. "Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine."

"Easy 'Hide!"

"He's a pet. Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away... Put the... Put them away. Please."

"You have a rodent infestation.

"A what?"

"Shall I terminate?" I snorted before standing in front of Sam as Mikaela ran up behind him.

"No, no, no, no."

"Mojo isn't a rodent, 'Hide. It's a dog." Ironhide moved his cannons so I wasn't in his line of fire, but still didn't lower them completely.

"He's a Chihuahua. This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?"

"Something like that."

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot." Ironhide yelled, trying to jab his cannon towards the dog.

"He peed on you?" Sam asked like he didn't already know the answer. "Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo!" And now I'm laughing again.

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."

"My foot's gonna rust."

"Oh calm down 'Hide. As gross as it is, it isn't going to rust your pede. I will, however, suggest you wash it off in the water that is currently spraying from where the fountain used to be." I sent a half-hearted glare towards my creator who looked away in favor of ordering Sam to hurry. I followed Sam into the house. He instantly ran upstairs while I peeked into the living room.

"Hi, Judy."

"Hey sweetheart." She called from the couch, not looking up from the screen. I then walked upstairs and turned into my room, grabbing all of my emergency metals and improvised medical equipment… Something told me all hell was going to break loose soon.

* * *

There you have it folks! Next chapter we get to see how Star reacts to Simmons. Hope you're all exited. Well I'm just going to keep this short and sweet. Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	12. Chapter 12 - Glasses

Chapter 12 ~ Glasses

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"_**Lithuanian Speech."  
**_"**Radio Clips."  
**_Thoughts.  
_***Com link***

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! I love you guys so much. Nuff said. All of your reviews, favorites, and follows make this worth it tenfold. I never expected my attempt at improving my writing to get this much love. Reviews make me very happy, just saying. Even if it's just saying I like this story, or chapter, or whatever. Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

I finished grabbing anything useful and walked over to Sam's room. Somehow Mikaela had ended up in there as well. She was going through almost everything on one side of the room while Sam ran over to the window.

"No. No, no. No, no, no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop." I quickly walked up next to him. There in the yard… all of them were just… parked.

***Parking in a yard is not a normal thing. Cars normally stay on the road.* ~ Starlight**

***Told you.* ~ Bumblebee**

***Not now Bumblebee!* ~ Ironhide**

I sighed and turned back to help Sam check his room. I ducked under his desk as he went through his lockers.

"Sam? Sam, Star, Star, Sam." We both looked up to Mikaela. "He's back here." Sam ran over and I just kept looking at the stuff under his desk.

"I can't deal with this. I can't..." Sam trailed of so I looked up to see him staring at the ground rather than my dad. "What? Oh, no, no, no. This is my mother's flower..." _Uh Oh… Judy will be pissed._

"Oops."

"Okay, listen. You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

***She does.* ~ Starlight**

"We must have the glasses."

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here."

"Keep searching."

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to... You're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing..." I stood and moved behind Sam.

"Opiluk please." My father looked at me for a moment before sighing and moving away from the window.

"Autobots, fall back."

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes." Sam rattled off for a moment before returning to the search. I gave my sire a quick smile before returning as well… It didn't last long though. One second we're searching and the next the whole house is shaking and the power flickered. I quickly jumped up and ran to the window only to nearly fall out because I was laughing too hard. Ratchet of all mechs had walked into the power line… I boosted my audio receptors for a moment to find out if he was okay…

"Wow! That was tingly!" _Holy slag, he sounds high!_ "You got to try that!"

"Yeah, that looks fun." I heard Ironhide respond before helping the CMO up. I snickered a bit before the power went out completely.

"Well shit." I muttered, quickly activating my night-vision. "You two alright?"

"I'm okay." Mikaela responded. She was on the other side of the room and had a hand on the shelf she was looking at. Sam just grunted a response while patting his pockets for his phone.

"Crap! I don't have my phone!"

"When'd you have it last?"

"Uh… when Bumblebee stole himself."

"Sam that was yesterday." I hissed. He didn't get to respond to me as suddenly light flooded the room, blinding all three of us. My optics adjusted as fast as they could only to see Ratchet back on his pedes. He had all of his crazy Hummer lights shining right into Sam's room.

"Sam?" I heard the Witwickys call. "Star?"

"Sammy? Star?"

"Oh frag. Sam! Your parents!"

"Sam!"

"Ratchet, point the light." Dad ordered as the light moved again.

"Come on, hurry." Ironhide muttered as he shifted on his pedes.

"No, stop the light." I hissed back

"Listen, we got a major issue in here. What's with the light? You gotta stop the light." Sam started telling 'Hide to tell Ratchet to shut the light off while I ran between Ratch and my Dad.

"Turn off the light! Tell him to turn off the light. Hatchet! Turn it off!"

"Do not call me that youngling."

"Then turn the damn light off!"

"Humans require light to see, and they must see in order to search for the glasses."

"But Sam's creators are coming!"

"Sam, are you in there?" Ron called. "Star? Where are you? How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"

"You know he'll start counting," Judy yelled as well. Mikaela spun around and quickly ran next to me before diving down on the floor. "If you don't open the door!"

"One more chance. Five..."

"Oh, dear." I spun back towards my family and motioned for them to hide. Everyone but Ratchet snuck to cover.

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal."

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door."

"Three." Sam started moving towards the door. "Two." Ratchet finally decided that he was cutting it close enough and moved away from the window.

"He's counting."

"Stand back." Sam quickly pulled the door open and poked his torso out.

"What's up? What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"I'm talking to you."

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" I heard Judy ask.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were..."

"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" Ron suddenly burst into the room, shining his flashlight around.

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is."

"There was light under the door."

"Maybe it bounced... Look, you can't... You can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate." I stayed quiet as they argued about the light and stuff.

"We knocked for five minutes." Judy said as she walked in the room as well.

"I'm a teenager."

"We knocked."

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay? This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive!" Judy paused for a second before saying the one thing I never wanted to hear her say. "Were you masturbating?"

"Judy." Ron scolded as all three of us teenagers just… froze.

"Was I... No, Mom!"

"Gross! I'm in here too!" Judy and Ron looked at me for a moment before continuing.

"Zip it, okay?" Ron muttered.

"It's okay."

"No, I don't masturbate!"

"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing, okay?"

"Father-son thing."

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it Sam's happy time or..."

"Please stop!" I tried covering my audio receptors but it didn't help and I didn't feel like turning them off.

"Happy time?

"Stop."

"...my special alone time..."

"Mom."

"Judy, stop."

"...with myself."

"Mom, you can't come in and..."

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink." _A little?!_ "Hi Star."

"Oh now you notice me."

"Well it is dark."

"And we saw a light." I rolled my eyes as the light topic popped up again. Ron walked into the bathroom and my spark almost stopped when my Dad's helm appeared in the window. "I don't know where it was, but we saw it." Dad quickly moved but even I knew that wasn't a smart idea. The house shook again with the force of my sire moving that quickly. "Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!"

"Okay!" Judy yelled back getting into the doorway.

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these. Got to ride it out. Ride it out!" The lights suddenly flickered back on.

"Hey, the lights are back on." Obvious statement by drunken Judy. "Come on, get out of that tub."

"Can't you take safety seriously?" Judy rolled her eyes and looked around the room.

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam." Ron moved towards the window and I gave a silent prayer that everyone was hidden.

"Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Oh, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard. "

"You're kidding." I looked over at Sam who was trying to block his parents' line of view to Mikaela. _At least the 'earthquake' is a good reason for the yard being trashed. _"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam." Judy suddenly brought up. "We wanna know who." I went to open my mouth but Judy rose a hand. "It wasn't you Star. I would have recognized your voice."

"Mom, I told..."

"Hi. I'm Mikaela." I stiffened and looked at my friend who had risen from her hiding spot. "I'm a... I'm a friend of Sam's and Star's." Judy let out a giggle and bumped Sam a few times.

"Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?" I rolled my eyes and smirked at Mikaela who was blushing. Ron actually gave Sam a fist bump.

"Thank you."

"She can hear you talking, Mom."

"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about..."

"_Don't_ say it." I half-glared at the red-headed woman.

"Sorry that we're bugging you." Ron said backing out of the room. "Come on, hon. Let's go." Sam finally had enough and turned to his mom.

"Do you have my backpack?"

"Oh, it's in the kitchen." I glared at Sam who looked like he was going to pass out. We quickly darted down the steps. As soon as we entered the kitchen something in my com link sparked. I gasped as pain suddenly registered on my sensors on my audio receptor.

"Star? Are you okay?" I reached up and pulled my ear cuff off, holding the sparking array. "Let me see." He ordered as soon as we entered the kitchen. I pulled my servo away earning a gasp from Sam. "Uh… it looks like it broke more, and I can see metal."

"Frag it all! That's my com again!"

"What broke it this time?"

"How the hell should I know? It just exploded on me… never mind it though, Ratch'll fix it again. Where are the glasses?"

"Right, glasses." Sam spun to the counter where his pack was and dug through it. A moment later he pulled the case out. "Oh, yes. Okay. Okay."

"You got them?" Mikaela asked as she walked into the kitchen as well.

"Yeah."

"Your mom's so nice." I snorted. Of course that made Mikaela actually look at me and see my ear. "What happened?" I shrugged as she moved forwards and started poking at my ear.

"Y'know that really hurts."

"Oh! Sorry!"

"It's fine." I waited a moment for my nanites to fix the fake skin before replacing the ear cuff.

"I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" Sam instructed as he walked up to us. "Star… are you going with them?" My spark tightened as my processor realized what he was thinking. _Would I see them again? If we're going to get the AllSpark… I mean, I have to go with Opi. But would I see my friends again? _I really wasn't able to answer as the doorbell suddenly started ringing. "Who would visit this late? It's like… almost midnight."

"Never mind the time." I hissed as I moved towards the front door. I tried my bond with my sire but he must have moved out of range for our damaged bond. There was no telling if they managed to get away without being seen though. "What about my family?!"

* * *

There you have it folks! I know I said it last time, but admittedly I forgot it was one more chapter until Simmons. Oops. Will they find out she's Cybertronian? How will she react to Bumblebee being captured? Why am I even asking this? Find out next time on Prime Protection… Primus, I question my sanity sometimes… okay, most of the time. Alright, please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	13. Chapter 13 - Captured

Chapter 13 ~ Captured

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"_**Lithuanian Speech."  
**__*Radio/Speaker*  
__Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
**"**Bond Talk"**

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! Yay for longer chapter! I'm trying to make them longer in general but compared to my first one it's longer. Since this is movie I'm trying to make the chapters longer… but this one… holy Crayola crayons… it's like… double my normal length without me combining it… it just didn't feel right to cut though. Did you know that Simmons has a line before he says "big guys with big guns"? He does. I noticed it in the subtitles and sure enough. You'll see what I'm talking about. Also, in case Star's reactions seem odd, there's a reason for them. I only just realized that it seemed kinda off without my knowledge of things. Oops? Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

I have been on this planet for over a century. I have seen many things… but real life Men in Black has not been one of them… until today… well that would be if they were nice. I watched as Mr. Creepy walked past Ron, not waiting for the response of whether or not he could actually enter.

"Ron, there's guys all over the front yard." Judy called from the living room.

"What the heck is going on here?"

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night." Creepy stated, again not waiting for a response. "We think it's involved in a national security matter." _Oh shit._

"They're ripping up my rose bushes!"

"National security?"

"That's right. National security."

"My God, Ron, they're everywhere. There's guys in suits all around the house! Look at this!" _Does Judy still have her bat?_

"Could you stay off the grass?"

"Get me a sample and some isotope readings." Creepy called to his other goons who were starting to worm their way into the house.

"They're pulling bushes out of the ground! Good Lord! They've got to get their hands off my bush!"

"Drop the bat, ma'am." _She does have her bat…_ "I'm carrying a loaded weapon."

"But you'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them!"

"Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?"

"No!" Sam had enough at this point and darted around me to the front.

"What is this?" He asked. Mikaela and I stood behind him.

"How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I need you to come with us." Creepy stepped towards the three of us, eyeing me oddly.

"Whoa, way out of line." Ron said as both he and Judy stood in front of us… even Mojo came over.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." Mojo started backing at Mr. Creepy while I edged behind Sam more.

"You're not taking my son."

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here."

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog, the Lithuanian, and this whole operation you got going on here." I stiffened even more. _Not good. I don't like how he's looking at me. _Mikaela moved in front of me, offering a hand behind her back. I quickly accepted it and clung to her arm.

"What operation?"

"That is what we are gonna find out." Some balding suit man walked up to Creepy, handing him some sensor thing.

"I think direct contact." Bald-o muttered.

"Son?"

"Yeah."

Step forward, please." Sam slowly moved forwards. "You too, Lithuanian."

"My name is Star."

"I know."

"Just stand?" Creepy nodded and pointed the sensor to Sam.

"Fourteen rads." _What is this scanning for?_ He moved the sensor to me and it beeped wildly. "Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" Before I could blink, men were grabbing me. Handcuffs were tightened around my wrists and I was being dragged along with Sam and Mikaela.

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" I looked to see Mojo on some pole thing as we were being escorted out of our house and into black cars.

"Sam! Do not say anything, Sam!"

"Yeah."

"Not a word until we get a lawyer!" I rolled my optics… something tells me these guys don't work with lawyers. A moment later we were all crammed inside a single van. Mikaela on the left, me in the middle, and Sam on the right.

"So," Creepy started "LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?" Mikaela and I exchanged a glance before eyeing Sam. _Really? That's your username?_

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." _A typo? How is 'Ladiesman217' typo?_

What do you make of this?" Creepy said, holding up _Sam's cellphone_.

*My name is Sam Witwicky. Whoever finds this…*

"Is that you?" _He RECORDED BUMBLEBEE?!_

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan." Mikaela stated, giving Sam the stink eye.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed." _Idiot!_ "Enlighten me."

"Well, here's what I said, okay?" Sam stuttered out. "'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen..."

"Really?" I started nodding vigorously.

"...from me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!"

"Well, not by itself." Mikaela quickly covered.

"Well, no."

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." The whole car burst out into this fake… creepy laugh.

"That's funny. That is so funny." Creepy suddenly sobered and became serious. "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" _OH FUCK!_ Sam and Mikaela stiffened besides me

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E. T? No."

"Daleks? Covenant? Combine? That's all I know." I quickly added.

"It's an urban legend." Mikaela finished.

"Yeah."

"You see this?" Creepy pulled out some badge thing that had 'Sector 7' written on it. _Sector 7?_ "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Right."

"I'm gonna lock you up forever." Sam swallowed but Mikaela rolled her eyes.

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." I snorted.

"I would so give you a fist bump if I could." I whispered to her.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me." We narrowed our eyes at Creepy. "Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

"What? Parole?" Sam asked. I just let my mouth hang a bit.

"It's nothing."

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they... They weren't always his."

"You stole cars?"

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot."

"You perv!" I screeched. Creepy ignored me in favor of taunting Mikaela more.

"That reminds me… little Star. There is no actual record of you coming to the country… or existing all together. Sure there is the exchange paperwork and a few other documents but none of them really exist."

"And that's my fault, why? It's not my problem if someone was a klutz and lost my paperwork. _**Please leave me the fuck alone! Just by the language switch and leave me alone! Don't find out. Please don't find out!"**_

"English! Don't go switching the languages up on us!"

"Sorry force of habit!"

"I don't care about forces of habit!" I forced myself not to react as my bond with my creator suddenly opened.

"**Starlight!"**

"**Opi!"**

"**I am almost there. Hold on to something."**

I noticed the sensor on the dash light up. "It's time to talk!" As soon as the words left his mouth… a wild pede appeared. Well, my sire's pede. We smashed into the blue and silver metal. The SUV spun several times before coming to a halt. Sire's headlights shone down on us, preventing the adults from actually seeing him.

"Big! It's big!" The driver yelled before my father lifted the car up by its roof.

"I can't see it! I can't see it!"

"Shift your weight towards the front!" Sam yelled. We all leaned forwards. The roof ripped off from the chassis, letting us fall to the ground. Opiluk tossed the roof away before deactivating his lights.

"You bastards are in trouble now." I smirked to Creepy.

"Gentlemen," Sam took over as I hopped out of the car, "I want to introduce you  
to my friend, Optimus Prime."

"Taking the children was a bad move." _Damn, my dad actually sounds pissed!_ The idiot men in suits started pointing guns at my father. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." I watched as the other bots appeared from the bridge behind us. Ironhide had his cannons glowing an orange and a blue.

"Whoa!" Creepy started yelling.

"Freeze!" He ordered before Jazz waltzed up opening his servo.

"Whoa! Whoa!"

"Give me those!" Jazz activated his magnetic mod that ripped the guns out of all the goons' hands.

"Whoa." Creepy spun around, raising his hands up before turning to my father who was crouching down. "Hi, there."

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" My father asked.

"Look, there are Seven protocols, okay?" _Protocols for aliens? What are they Area 51?... oh fuck._ "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car."

"All right. Me? You want me to get..."

"Now!" I almost jumped when my dad yelled. Sam and Mikaela worked their ways out of the half-car. Mikaela, who somehow was already out of her cuffs unlocked Sam, who I could tell was saying something stupid. She said something back before coming over to me.

"All right, all right. Get out. Hey. All right, I'm... I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see?"

"Mikaela? Are you okay?" She looked to be almost in tears.

"Very nifty how you put us down without really killing us." She silently unlocked my cuffs. As soon as I was free I wrapped my arms around my friend.

"Hey. It's okay. Whatever Sam said, he didn't mean it. He's just freaking out and is kinda retarded." Mikaela giggled a bit and pulled back.

"Thanks Star."

"It's my job remember. I always have your back." She smiled at me. I quickly moved over to Sam and slapped him on the back of his head. "You're an idiot Sam. Apologize to Mikaela, right now." Sam opened his mouth but closed it again. He nodded and walked over to her.

"**Star."**

"**Opi."**

"**Why is your com down again? We tried to warn you about the government cars but we only recived static."**

"**It just… exploded or something. I don't know why. It was just before we found the glasses."**

"**Have Ratchet look at it after we are done here."**

"**I was planning on it."**

My dad sent me his amusement and love before we both turned our attention to Sam and Mikaela.

"Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right?" Creepy said before the two human teens approached him. "Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?" Sam stepped forwards slightly.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me."

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked this time.

"Where did you take my parents?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss it."

"No?" Sam reached forwards, pulling Creepy's badge out. I moved forwards to look at it as well.

"Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense."

"Do-whatever-you-want and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Sam flipped the leather over revealing Creepy's name. Seymour Simmons.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there."

"Where is Sector Seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I looked back to see Bumblebee reaching…

"BEE!" I screeched and covered part of my vision. There was a clank and suddenly lubricants started pouring onto Simmons. As gross as it is… I was on the floor laughing.

"Hey!"

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man."

"Get that thing to stop, huh?"

"Bee is a mech! Not a thing." I growled at him… but I don't think he heard me. Sam lowered a hand to help me up, which I accepted. After I righted myself, Sam and I started handcuffing the men in black together. When we were almost done, Mikaela moved towards Simmons.

"All right, tough guy, take it off." I looked up at Mikaela's demand.

"What are you talking about?" _What is she talking about?_

"Your clothes, all of it, off."

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad."

"Mikaela, you're a genius!" I whispered to her as Simmons pulled his jacket off, then his clip-on tie, then he ripped his button shirt off… revealing a S-7… superman styled tank-top.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life." He tossed his shirt aside before starting on his belt. "You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool." His pants were dropped to reveal boxers… aloha boxers… that had pink flowers on them.

"Those are nice."

"Really nice." I doubled.

"Now get behind the pole."

"All right."

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." Bald-y said as we handcuffed them together.

"I will hunt you down, okay?"

"He'll hunt you down."

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse." _What's with the echo?_ Mikaela grabbed her purse as we walked away, towards my father. We all stiffened as we heard the sounds of a helicopter headed our way.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide yelled. The Autobots split up as Ironhide sent out an electrical field to screw up the SUV's that were headed towards us.

"Roll out." Everyone but my sire transformed and sped away. The three of us ran up into my father's waiting servo. "Up you get." He said as he lifted us to his shoulder. Opiluk started running away from the helicopters.

"Hurry Opi!" He ran and dodged around a building before heading to a canal that had a bridge over it. Dad lifted himself up and under the bridge leaving the three of us to find decent handholds.

"Easy, you three." We froze as two helicopters flew directly below us. The wind sucked at us and the next thing I knew, Mikaela was falling. Sam managed to grab her but he was falling as well I grabbed a hold of him. I tried to pull them up but Mikaela started to slip from Sam's grasp, causing him to flail and me to lose my footing. We all fell from my father's shoulder. I quickly pulled them towards me but before I could transform and take the hit, a servo closed around us. Out of the corner of my optic, I saw the glasses case fly out of Sam's pocket and land on the ground. The glasses shot out and skidded away. I quickly pinged my dad the location over our bond. He asked me if we were okay. I looked at Sam and Mikaela as Bee put us back onto the ground. I had just sent an affirmative to my Opi when the helicopters spun around.

"No!" I screamed.

"**Starlight! Do not transform!"**

"**But Bumble-"**

"**We cannot harm humans, and it will just alert them to your status as well."**

I keened over the bond as harpoons shot out of the helicopters and latched onto my little brother. Sam, Mikaela, and I screamed for them to stop but what would they care.

"Look, he's not fighting back!"

"Freeze it! Freeze it! Freeze it!" Soldiers piled forwards and started spraying Bee with this white… fire extinguisher like stuff… but from the stray whips, I could tell it was much colder.

"Stop hurting him!" I begged as I heard Bee's pained cry. We were surrounded and forced onto the ground. The soldiers started to drag us away but I couldn't do it. Sam had the same problem and we both fell to the ground and exchanged looks. We broke out of the soldiers' grasps and ran forwards. We both took down the freeze-gunners before we were tackled and handcuffed. I wanted so bad to break the cuffs, and beat the crap out of them… but I couldn't… I couldn't disobey my dad… Sam and I were dragged towards the SUV's.

"Happy to see me again?" It took all of my willpower to not break the cuffs and strangle Simmons right then and there… I also had to calm my internals or the noise they were making would give me away. "Put them in a car with their little criminal friend." I looked back to Bumblebee who whirred in pain… reaching for us… before his helm fell to the floor… and he went into stasis. I was thrown into the car next to Mikaela. Sam was next. We huddled together as the gravity of the situation fell upon us. _Captured… we… we're captured._

* * *

There you have it folks! Not much too say except sorry for this being later than normal. I was and still am working on turning in some scholarship stuff. Fingers crossed that I'll get said scholarships. I can't believe I'm in my last year of high school…

Okay… I need a moment to rant about something. This Monday is senior ditch day at my school since seniors have no school on Tuesday due to underclassmen testing. All of my classes were like 'Seniors… we'll see you Wednesday' except one. My last class of the ding dong damn day. Astronomy. ASTRONOMY! My teacher tells our 11 student class (including me, the only girl who shows up every day, AND the only one with 100%) of only seniors that if we don't show on Monday for a TEST he didn't tell us about until yesterday, that'd we'd get a zero. Unless we have an actual doctor's note. THEN after some comments were made he went and tried to basically force some political views on us (I'm not going to talk about which side I and several classmates were on and which side he was on) call us all rich kids who don't understand the topic we were arguing about, try to guilt trip us, and refused to drop the topic when we kept trying to work on the worksheet he gave us. He called us rich kids because we live in our school district. I'll be honest with you, my family has been having some real hard times. Freshman year we lost our house, and he has the audacity to call us all rich. He doesn't know shit about us! He's my ASTRONOMY TEACHER! It takes a lot to make me mad and I was absolutely livid when I went to computer club after. My brother and best friend had to calm me down… Astronomy is one of my favorite things in this world and my teacher makes me brake down and cry when I get home… Sorry, I just needed to get that out… I hate stereotypes with a burning passion. I'm not saying don't keep them in consideration, just… don't let them be your only judgment of people.

Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	14. Chapter 14 - Hoover

Chapter 14 ~ Hoover

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"_**Lithuanian Speech."  
**_"**Radio Clips."  
**_Thoughts.  
_***Com link***

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! A little shorter today. You'll see why. I said last time I'm trying to make these longer, and I am. We just need to get to the ones I started writing after I started posting. Shouldn't take too long! Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

I sighed as we were transferred into a helicopter. The handcuffs had come off about an hour ago but my nanites were still bitching about it… in a painful way. Luckily all three of us had managed to get a quick nap, or in my case, recharge. Some solders handed us headsets and helped us inside. I was surprised to see we weren't the only ones. A blond woman and a chubby black dude were being ushered up as well.

"Hi." The blond woman started. "I'm Maggie." She extended a hand to me since I was the closest.

"Star."

"Sam."

"I'm Mikaela." The other dude stepped forwards then, his own hand extended.

"Name's Glen." Eventually we were all situated and the pilot was cleared to take off. We were silent for most of the trip until Sam failed to start a sentence and Maggie asked the million dollar question.

"So..."

"What'd they get you for?" Mikaela and I looked at Sam.

"I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot… Who knew?" I heard Glen sputter into the microphone.

"How about you guys?" I asked.

"Well I was on an analyst team that was trying to figure out this sound that hacked into the systems. I might have made a copy of part of it so Glen could decode it for me. That's the simple version."

"Nice."

"ETA: 5 minutes." The pilot's voice said over the headsets. When we landed we were transferred to more SUVs. We then had a short drive to the last place I thought we would end up. Hoover Dam.

"Hey Sam." I whispered.

"What?"

"We've got a big dam problem."

"Ha, ha. Very funny Star."

"What? I thought it was a good dam joke." Sam just shook his head as we leaned over the edge. I looked at Sam as he reached over and gently slapped the concrete. We had no time to sight see though. Soldiers were ushering us towards a bridge like thing. I looked over to the cliff sides and almost gasped when I recognized it… slightly… _Is this is the same area I landed in?_

"Team attention! Present arms!" I heard some soldiers shout on the other end of the bridge. Unfortunately, before I could see who they were saluting… the last person I wanted to see made an appearance.

"Hey, kids." Simmons started, letting his crossed arms fall. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" _Bad start?! Is he fragging serious?!_ Simmons reached out and clasped Sam on the shoulder. "You must be hungry? You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?"

"Where's my car?"

"Son," some new balding guy walked up, "I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Okay." I glanced at Sam, honestly questioning his sanity. "But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down." _Okay, still sane._ "Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever." I gave 'Kaela a little nudge which she returned.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car." I smirked to Simmons as we walked by.

"The man's an extortionist." That got me snickering. The four of us walked forwards, grouping up with some officials and soldiers. Simmons caught up and started leading the group with the new baldy.

"Excuse me, sir?" Baldy turned. "I never got your name."

"Banachek."

"Ah." I moved back towards Sam as our group started forwards. We all ended up going down some elevator and then working our way through tunnels.

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs." Simmons started as he led us into the depths of Hoover.

"NBEs?" One of the soldiers asked. His name tag read Epps.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." _Guess I missed the memo. Heh… so I'm an NBE… that's a dumb name._

"What you're about to see is totally classified." Banachek called as we walked out of a tunnel and into a massive hanger. The first thing I registered was cold… the second… There was an all too familiar figure standing at the back of the room.

"Sam!" He looked at me, and I could see he knew who it was as well.

"I know." Sam motioned both Mikaela and I closer. The first people out of the tunnel slowed to a halt.

"Dear God. What is this?" Is that the Secretary of Defense?

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE One." Simmons finished as we reached the base of Megatron's platform.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know," Sam started, "but, I mean, that's Megatron." Simmons and Banachek turned to look at him. "He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind" Banachek explained.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him." Simmons paced in front of us during his little speech. "NBE One. That's what we call it."

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" I snickered at SecDef's description.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." Banachek brushed off the Secretary's comment.

"Well, you got one now."

"So why Earth?" A soldier with a tag reading 'Lennox' asked.

"The AllSpark." I accidentally said. I really didn't want any attention right now considering I'm literally in the clutches of people who want to dissect me.

"AllSpark? What is that?" SecDef asked. Luckily for me, Sam came to my rescue.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing." The group looked back to Sam and I let go of the vent I didn't realize I was holding. "Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death," _Nice description,_ "wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan." Banachek and Simmons exchanged a glance.

"And you're sure about that?" Simmons probed.

"Yeah." Sam and I looked at them.

"You guys know where it is, don't you?"

"Follow me." We followed Simmons down another maze of hallways. "You're about to see our crown jewel." He said as he opened a door. It let out into a glass observation deck that looked out to… the AllSpark. _Primus._

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC." _I landed in 10,000 BC?!_ I pushed away those thoughts in favor of listening to the rest of Banachek's explanation. "The first Seven didn't find it until 1902. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside." We all kinda stared at it until Maggie spoke up.

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy… What kind exactly?"

"Good question." We were led to another room… this one with huge bunker doors. The walls were covered in deep gouges. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in." _Well that's reassuring._

"Oh, wow. What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" Epps asked pointing at one of the larger claw marks.

"Oh, no, man." Glen moved towards him. "Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Right? That's Wolverine!"

"That's very funny." Simmons deadpanned. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" My programs pulled at my processor and before I knew what I was doing… I rose my hand and dug my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Here." I handed Simmons my cell. He looked at me like I grew another head but accepted it. Goggles were passed around and we all positioned them over our eyes.

"What kinda phone is this?"

"Uh… A cell phone?" Simmons just grunted and dropped the subject.

"What kind is that? It looks like those iPhones that Apple announced." Sam whispered in my ear.

"Well… I kinda made it myself."

"You made that?!"

"Yeah."

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box." Simmons explained, cutting off Sam and flicking switches around the room. He pressed a trigger and an arm lowered in the box. I jerked back as a wave of energy from the AllSpark flooded the chamber. My cell phone jerked and… transformed.

* * *

There you have it folks! CLIFF HANGER! :3 I did it again. Just wait to see what happens. I feel kinda evil when I do this. Quick update on my rant from last time. My parents decided that I will not be going to school tomorrow. I shall be "looking at a college". :3 Hur hur. Well I'm just going to keep this short and sweet. Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/


	15. Chapter 15 - Dam

Chapter 15 ~ Dam

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"_**Lithuanian Speech."  
**_"**Bond."  
**_Thoughts.  
_***Com link***

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! Longer chapter for leaving you guys with a cliffy… and because I didn't want Hoover to take another chapter. Okay, I need to take a moment to say WOW. A lot of the reviews on the last chapter were demands that I save the sparkling. Seriously, _demands_ the sparkling be saved. I love you guys, it's just hilarious to me. Okay, guest review response time!

To E-man-dy-S:  
You will find the fate of the sparkling below, and I'm glad you like. :)

Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

"Well that's… new." Simmons said as we stared at the box in awe. My mouth hung open as my hands pressed against the glass box. There, laying in the middle… was a sparkling. I could tell it was a femme by her frame… She looked like a fairy… the screen had transformed into long hair like kibble that reached the sparkling's waist. The rest of the screen formed wings on her back. Her optics onlined and warmed to a soft blue… her hair and wings flickered on to blue and white respectively. Her frame was silver with little black linings… She was just… beautiful. Her optics locked with mine and she whirred and clicked at me. I had to fight every maternal program in my body so I wouldn't click back. Too bad another program, that was not normal, started pulling at my processor.

"O-Open the box." Simmons looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?!"

"Open the damn box."

"We don't know how dangerous that thing is!"

"DANGEROUS!" I yelled. "She's only a sparkling!"

"Sparkling?" My processor was pulled again and before I knew what I was doing… I was opening the box myself. The door was open before anyone could stop me and I gently reached in… The sparkling whirred and reached for me as well. Everyone watched in awe as I moved to scoop her into my hands. As soon as I had her the box sparked. I gasped as AllSpark energy flowed into me. My low energy levels replenished… my lack of proper Energon seemed like a problem of the past… but that's not what made me stumble back and clutch the sparkling to my chest… No… that was the sudden bond that latched onto my spark. Before I could properly process what was happening I noticed hands reaching to take her from me. My protection protocols activated and my engine growled. Simmons, who had been reaching for her staggered back. "What the hell is that sound?! W-What happened to her eyes?!" I moved away from Simmons, still clutching the sparkling to my chest. She keened and tried to bury herself into my shirt.

"Star?" My optics flickered to Sam who had his hands up. Simmons moved again so my attention snapped back onto him.

"Give me the robot." He ordered. I just snarled at him. The soldiers backed away from me startled by the sudden change.

"What's going on with her?" Epps asked.

"I… I don't know." Lennox responded motioning for everyone to take another step back.

"Star look at me." Mikaela tried this time. Her eyes searched mine and widened. "I know what a sparkling is." She whispered to Sam. He motioned for her to continue. "It's a baby." Sam gaped at her. "Star it's okay."

"Wait, how do you know?" Sam asked.

"Look at her… look at the baby. She is totally going off of maternal instincts right now." Lennox looked at me as well and his own eyes widened. "Star, no one is going to take your sparkling, okay?" I looked at my friend… a part of me believed her… she is one of my best friends… but the more instinctual side didn't want to let my guard down around Simmons. "Come here Star… it's okay." My gaze snapped around the room as I fought my processor for proper control.

"M-Mikaela?"

"Yeah, c'mon." She motioned me forwards… and I took a step… then another. Eventually she was wrapping a protective arm around me… and my processor freed itself to figure out what just happened. _A bond?! How is that possible? I'm not old enough yet!_ I looked towards Simmons and Banachek. _They know… frag! They know._

"Star. I'm going to have to ask you to hand over the robot." I glared at Banachek.

"I will not give you _my_ sparkling!"

"Star your eyes…" Mikaela's voice was just above a whisper. I blinked.

"They were white… weren't they?" My question was more of a statement. She nodded though.

"You're one of them!" Simmons exclaimed. Sam moved in front of me as well. The soldiers and the other civilians looked totally confused. "You're one of the NBE's!"

"Sam?!"

"Stay behind us Star."

"What are you talking about Simmons?" SecDef asked, looking at me. "She's just a teenager."

"She has an engine! Don't tell me you didn't hear it!" The Secretary blinked and looked at me. I couldn't help but shrink back behind Mikaela. The S-7 personnel eyed me.

"Sam!" I squeaked. They would want to experiment on me. _I can't… I don't have my twins. They saved me last time and they aren't here to save me this time._

"You stay away from her!" Sam ordered. Simmons blinked… heck even I blinked.

"So she is a NBE!" My little sparkling cried out slightly, probably becoming distressed from the fear that was wracking my systems. There was no way for me to transform to protect her in here. I tried to send her reassurance through… our bond, but it kind of failed. So I clicked and whirred back… which earned me gawks from the soldiers… and my friends. Banachek stepped forwards slightly.

"Sam, Mikaela. Move away from the NBEs." My friends moved closer to me and moved us further away from him.

"No. _You're_ going to move away from _them_."

"Lennox." I heard Epps whisper… _Guess my audios are on high alert. _"She looks scared."

"I noticed…"

"And the phone?"

"It's like… a baby."

"But it's a robot."

"I don't think they're _just _robots." I looked Lennox in the eyes and I could see something click. "Sir, I don't think she, or the… sparkling pose any threat." Simmons looked like he was about to argue but was cut off by the building shaking and the lights flickering.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here." The Secretary announced. Banachek moved towards an intercom and pushed the button.

"Banachek. What's going on?"

"Well, the NBE One hangar has lost power..." A man responded.

"What?"

"... and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it." I gaped at the intercom. _We are so screwed. _Lennox moved to the S-7 official.

"Do you have an arms room?" He nodded and started leading us out of the room… _Please forget about me. Please forget-_

"Hold on a minute." He spun to look at me.

"Please. I have caused no harm in all my years on this planet. I only wish to help. Please. Like you said earlier, people's lives are at stake and I _know_ what's going on." He stared at me for a moment before sighing and motioning me forwards. I let out a sigh of relief but didn't loosen my hold on my sparkling. _Oh thank Primus. _We ran down the halls and ended up in an armory.

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" Simmons ordered as everyone ran around collecting supplies. Lennox moved over towards me.

"Star, right?" I nodded. "I'm Will Lennox. So you're…"

"Cybertronian, yes." He blinked but understood.

"I need to know weaknesses." I nodded. Something told me I could trust this man.

"Armor is weak below the chest. If you hit in the center of the chest with a few of your sabot rounds you _might_ hit the Deception's spark. Our heart and soul, if you will. Exposed cables are good for damage in general. A good headshot is always effective as well."

"Alright, thank you." I just nodded again and moved closer to Mikaela. She looked at me and smiled.

"C-Can I see her." I couldn't help but hesitate for a second and glance around for any threats. When my processor deemed it safe, I relaxed my hold on my sparkling. She had calmed when I calmed but was still a little confused. Her tiny servos clung to my shirt and her bright eyes looked around at everything. "She's so pretty."

"Thank you."

"What are you going to name her?"

"Uh… I'm not… I don't know…"

"Can I help?" I smiled at my friend.

"Of course." 'Kaela smiled back but we were cut off as the lights flickered again. The whole room went silent until Simmons dropped a round into his gun. Sam moved over to me.

"Star do you know what to do with the cube?" My gaze moved to the floor as I shook my head.

"I have no coms and I never got debriefed." Sam looked around before jogging up to Simmons.

"You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car." My eyes widened as I realized what Sam did. "He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."

"Your car? It's confiscated."

"Then unconfiscate it."

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!"

"You don't know."

"Maybe you know, but I don't know."

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man." I was about to move forwards to try and talk some sense into this Simmons, when I was beaten to it. Lennox pushed Simmons against the vehicle next to them.

"Take him to his car!" He ordered. The next thing any of us know… we have a Mexican standoff going on. I quickly covered my sparkling and moved back a bit. The simple bullets wouldn't do a whole lot to me, so long as it wasn't on an odd angle… but to a sparkling? "Drop it."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Banachek started saying with his arms up.

"Drop your weapon, soldier." Simmons ordered like he wasn't in some serious shit. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here."

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction."

"Seven don't exist." Epps called.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay."

"Well, I'm gonna count to three." Lennox's pistol moved from the S-7 soldier… to Simmons' heart. They stayed like that for a moment before the Secretary of Defense decided to throw his two cents in.

"Simmons?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys." The whole room was silent as we waited for Simmons to say something.

"All right. Okay." I almost did a happy dance. "Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool." We quickly worked our way to where they were keeping Bumblebee. Even from down the hall I could hear his cries of pain. Sam and I took off down the hall. The group sped up with us. We burst into the room and all that came out of the group was 'no', 'stop', and 'let him go'. Eventually we convinced everyone to let Bee go.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. Bee turned at the sound of his voice and looked around. "They didn't hurt you, right?" _Did he not hear Bee's cries a second ago? I swear, if Opi hadn't ordered the whole 'Don't hurt humans' and I wasn't seriously panicking over the thought of being experimented on, I would deck each and every man and woman in this hanger. _Bumblebee let his battle mask slide down as he pulled one of his arm cannons out. The glowing orange moved around the room. "Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

"Bee it's okay." I added. He whirred and pushed himself into a sitting position before pointing his cannon Simmons' direction again.

"No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right?"

"They know I'm Cybertronian too, Bee." Bumblebee looked at me with wide optics.

"They're not gonna hurt you." Bumblebee stood up his canon still waving around the room. "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine."

"It's okay Bee." He looked at me again and let his battle mask slide away.

"Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you. Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the AllSpark." Bee lowered his weapons and took a slow step forwards. He looked at me and chirped.

"I'm okay Bee. Let's go." He nodded and we quickly led him to the AllSpark. "You know what to do, right?" I asked as we approached it. He chuckled a bit and nodded before stepping up and reaching for the corner of the cube.

"Okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something." Epps muttered behind me. Bumblebee let his servos touch the cube. The AllSpark let out a zap and a pulse before it started folding in on itself. Eventually my adopted brother had a miniature AllSpark in his servos. He turned and looked at us all before turning his radio on.

_*Message from Starfleet, Captain… Let's get to it.*_

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar." Lennox started as he hopped down a ledge to stand near Mikaela and Sam. "Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good! Right." SecDef said as he stepped forwards.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force." The Secretary turned to Simmons who looked like he was just… high or something… apparently shrinking the cube just blew his mind. Lennox turned to us now. Apparently Bee had handed Sam the cube before transforming.

"All right, Sam, get it in the car!"

"Hey Lennox?"

"Yeah Star?"

"Do you want me to stay in this disguise or do you want me to actually help?"

"… I would like you to help."

"Then I need some space… Oh! Mikaela could you help me really quick?" Lennox looked confused but nodded. 'Kaela moved closer. "Uh could you help like… cover me? I need to open my chest plates and… well… it's kinda private…"

"Oooh right. Sure!" Mikaela moved to block any view as I opened my chest plates. Sure the only Cybertronian here is Bee but… I don't like having my spark exposed. An inevitability when I'm in this form. I quickly put my sparkling in my sparkling hold which adjusted to fit her snuggly. My chest plates slid back together and I thanked Mikaela before shooing her away from me. She entered the passenger door Bee had opened for her while I moved away from the last few soldiers.

"Hey Simmons!" He looked at me. "Remember the cube just now?" He gave me a look. "Check this out." Sure I had everyone's attention at this point, but whatever. I let my eyes shut before transforming. Simmons let out a string of swears before I was done. "Cool right?" Simmons just imitated a fish while I turned back to Lennox. "Starlight Prime, at your service." I gave a little salute which he grinned at.

"Wow… Uh… You can do the car thing to, right?"

"Yup!" I transformed down to my alt and revved my engine. Lennox gave an approving nod before running over to the Secretary again. A minute later and we were on our way to Mission City.

* * *

There you have it folks! I had the worst debate in my head ever. I wasn't sure if I should include a sparkling this early but once she was there, I couldn't say no. If you want a better idea of what she looks like, she looks a bit like Yui from SAO. Look it up, and you'll see why I couldn't get rid of her. I'm glad my fears were for naught though. :D Well I'm just going to keep this short and sweet. Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	16. Chapter 16 - Grandsire

Chapter 16 ~ Grandsire

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"**Bonds."  
**_Thoughts.  
_***Com link***

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! Remember the demands to save the sparkling? Now they've turned to Jazz. It amuses me greatly. Just a heads up, I have created a community for any and all Sunny/OC/Sides stories. It's under the name 'Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were here' and I'd love it if you could check it out and help expand it further. This chapter was beta…ed by CobaltBatWings, so super thanks to her! Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

I sped down the road behind Bumblebee. Around us was a military escort and desert. I pulled up alongside Bee, who slid his window down.

"So, what were those name ideas?" I called out to Mikaela. She laughed and scooted closer to the window.

"Well, let's see. Human names are out of the question. What are Cybertronian names? Other than Starlight, Bumblebee, Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz?"

I snickered and listed off a few of my friends… of course something really important hit me like a brick wall. My list of names trailed off.

"Star?" Mikaela asked, eyeing me worriedly.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

Her eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "What?"

"My… well… technically they are my fiancés."

"… fiancés?! You're engaged? ...Wait that was plural! How can you have _two_ fiancés?"

"They're twins."

"So?"

"Split-spark twins."

"...I don't know what that is."

"Right… basically they're like… well… it's kinda like identical twins but… not."

"Very helpful." She deadpanned.

"Hush, I'm getting there. You know that bright thing in my chest earlier?"

"The blueish white thing when you put the sparkling away?"

"Yeah. Well, that bright thing is called my spark. It's like a heart and soul."

"A spark."

I would have nodded if I wasn't in my alt. "Yup."

"And you said this… Sideswipe and Sunstreaker… are split-spark…"

"Mmhmm."

"But, doesn't that mean their spark is split?"

"Well, yeah."

"But… if it's your heart and soul… doesn't that mean they'd be dead?"

"Not necessarily. While the survival rate is… very, very low, my twins survived."

"So… their soul is in two bodies?"

"Yup. So what happens when they meet their soul mate?"

"...They have the same one."

"And that'd be me."

"So you have two soul mates."

"Technically. I mean, it's the same soul… but two _totally_ different guys."

"Wouldn't they be the same?"

"No. Pit no. They are _completely_ different. One is vain, slightly sociopathic, a bit on the violent side, but the _best artist ever, _and really sweet when he wants to." I paused, then snickered. "Don't tell him I said that."

We continued to speed down the dirt road as I thought if the best way to describe Sideswipe. "The other is… well, he's a bit sillier, good at making things, charismatic, and perverted when he wants to be."

Mikaela snorted before bursting into giggles.

"Both of them prank." I added as an afterthought.

"That _is_ very different. The first one doesn't seem exactly…"

"Nice?" I supplied.

Mikaela grimaced. "Yeah…"

"That's because he isn't… well… except to me and, usually, Sides."

"But violent?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Well, both of them kinda are… Back on Cybertron, they were pretty much forced to be gladiators in the Pits of Kaon." My spark winced, thinking about what my intendeds had gone through.

"Gladiators?!" Mikaela gasped.

"Yeah..."

"Geeze…" My friend was quiet for a moment as we let the tension bleed out. " So, who's who by the way?" She said as way of topic change.

"Sunstreaker's the violent artist and Sideswipe's the goofy dork."

Mikaela laughed. "Nice."

"So... sparkling names?" I asked with a smirk.

My friend grinned back. "Nice change of subject."

"It was the original subject." I pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's see… Starlight, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe…" She tapped her chin with her index finger. "Hmm… not a lot of ideas from that… just a lot of S's."

"Huh… you're right. Never noticed…"

Mikaela gave me a look. "How do you not notice that?"

"Different language, remember?"

"Oh, right… how about we keep to the S theme."

I mentally shrugged. "Sure."

"Hmmm..." She began ticking ideas off on her hand. "Shadow? ...no… Spade? ... no…Snow?... nope…" Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh! Silver!"

"Silver?" I let the name roll around my processor. "That could work, but… it needs something else."

"Right… uh…"

I wracked my processors before I remembered a very prominent feature on my sparkling's frame.

"Wing."

"Huh?"

"Silverwing."

Mikaela tapped her lip before grinning. "I like it! It's kinda cute. Little Silverwing!"

Bumblebee chirped out from the radio. _*I don't care… I love it!*_

I felt my spark warm at my little 'brother's' approval. "Thanks Bee."

_*Just one question*_

"Yeah?"

_*How is it that… Bond, James Bond.*_

I would have shrugged if I could. "I don't know how I have a bond, Bee."

Mikaela glanced between my alt and Bee's dash. "Wait, what's a bond?"

"It's a connection between sparks." I explained. "Like… I have a bond with my dad. His and my mom's sparks created mine, so they're linked. It's really cool actually. If our bond was at full strength, I could contact him from almost anywhere. Problem is, distance and time weaken it."

Mikaela frowned. "So yours isn't doing too good."

I sighed. "No… it's not."

"And what about Silverwing?"

"Well… there are two ways that sparklings are made. There's the way I was created…" I mentally cringed before quickly adding, "which I'm _not_ going into details with."

Mikaela snickered. "Alien sex talk."

"Shuddup! Anyways… the other way is with the AllSpark. You saw it in action when it created Silverwing."

"But how would your sparks connect then?"

"The AllSpark."

"I don't understand…"

"Yeah… I'm not sure the whole science behind it. Ask Ratchet for that one… and for the interface talk."

Bumblebee let out a sharp click. _*My innocent ears!*_

"Right. Sorry baby Bumblebee."

_*Hey!*_

"You set yourself up for that one." I snickered. "Anyways, what's weird is… I can't have a creator bond."

"Why?" Mikaela asked.

"I'm not an adult yet. I can't have a sparkling, or sparkmate with anyone, until my spark matures."

"So that's why you didn't… wait, sparkmate?"

"Marry." I clarified. "It's when you merge your spark with your mate. Or mates, in my case."

"… you merge your soul with them?" Mikaela was looking a little overwhelmed.

"I will. It's a permeant thing… so… y'know."

"So no divorces."

"No. The only way a bond can break is if one or both bots offline. Even then, it's excruciating."

"What if you want a divorce?" She asked.

"That's not really a thing." I explained. "I mean… your soul is literally _linked_. You feel their feelings, share thoughts… pain too, unfortunately. "

"Wait… thoughts?"

"Only when you want to."

"Ah… That… must be nice."

"I… guess so… but it can hurt too… dormant bonds just feel… awful."

"Like right now?"

"Yea-" I was cut off when my spark suddenly felt like a super nova erupted in it. The comforting warmth flooded my whole frame.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked worriedly.

"My sire!" I gasped. "I can feel him! ...kinda." We both glanced around until we saw them. There, in the distance… was my creator and his team.

"There's Optimus!" Sam cried out.

"Thank you Sam, for stating the obvious." I deadpanned.

Sam leaned back in Bee's seat, sulking.

I quickly moved back to my spot behind Bumblebee and tried reaching with my bond. My Opiluk blared his horn at us before flying by with the team, then made a U-turn with practiced ease, regardless of the speed they were going. Once everyone flew by I broke from formation again to move closer to my father.

"Opi!" I called out.

"Starlight." I felt my spark go to ease from hearing his deep, soothing voice. "Are you alright sweetspark?"

"I'm fine." I said reassuringly. "So is Bee and everyone else."

"I am relieved to hear that."

I debated a moment on whether or not to tell him about the sparkling. _He's going to find out one way or another… _ "So… uh… I've got some news..." I began awkwardly.

"News?" My Opiluk inquired.

"Yup… Y'know how we have the AllSpark..."

"…Yes."

"Well turns out the human scientists, in order to find out more about it… found a way to channel the cubes energy." My father was silent even when I paused… probably realizing what I meant by that. "They had explained what they knew about it… and then… gave a demonstration."

"Starlight… are you saying they made a sparkling?" I could barely hear my sire, his vocal processor almost fizzing out.

"They did."

He didn't speak for a while as we traveled down the winding Nevada roads.

"Opi… I have her with me."

"Her?" Opi's voice was several octaves higher than I was used to, and on a normal day I would have found it hilarious. My sire moved closer to me and I felt him scan me before reaching through our bond. I reached back allowing him to feel the connection that the sparkling had made.

I wasn't exactly sure what to expect when I told him. I'd come up with several scenarios, but him almost swerving off the road definitely wasn't one of them. Good thing we were the last in the line…

Too bad for me it alerted Ratchet, who probably opened a com link with Opi, who then told him about the sparkling, causing Ratchet to unleash several scans upon me.

**"How can you have a bond?!" **My father asked through our bond.** "You are not old enough!"**

**"Tell that to the AllSpark!" **I shot back.

**"… I… What does she look like?" **

I sent him the image from when Silverwing first woke up and looked at me. The instant I did, I knew she had him wrapped around her tiny servo. His side of the bond pulsed with awe and adoration.

**"Her designation is Silverwing."**

**"She… she is beautiful." **My father finally said.

**"She's also tiny…" **I couldn't help but laugh a bit. **"You're going to have quite the height difference on her."**

He sent his amusement before probing the bond. It would take a while for a bond to actually form between my opiluk and my sparkling, but he could follow my bond to her. Silverwing, who had been in a light recharge, woke up at the new presence. I could feel her reach back in curiosity before squealing in excitement.

**"I think she likes you."**

My dad didn't respond. He was probably too focused on accepting the fact he's a grandsire now. Unfortunately for us, our bonding moment was cut short, as we noticed several vehicles following us on the highway.

**"Barricade!" **

**"Samuel told Bumblebee the same thing. I shall distract them. Stay safe." **

I didn't have a chance to respond as my father slammed on the brakes. It was then that I noticed the fact that a 'Con had in fact transformed, and was skating down the highway. I watched in horror as the 'Con smashed through a bus. My optics searched the coach to find that only the driver was on board at the time. With a silent prayer for him and my father, I sped up with the group.

* * *

There you have it folks! I love Optimus' reaction. So, what do you guys think of Silverwing? We'll have some more interactions with her after the battle. For now she's going to have to stay hidden away in Star's hold. The last thing they need is for the Cons to find out. Well I'm just going to keep this short and sweet. Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce

EDIT: Thanks to Cobalt, the dialogue changes are 100x better. :)


	17. Chapter 17 - The Battle of Mission City

Chapter 17 ~ The Battle of Mission City

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"**Bonds."  
**_Thoughts.  
_***Com link***

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! Before we begin, I have a **poll** up on my profile. Basically, I wanna know what you want to see first. Check it out. Vote. Be happy. Also, last chapter has had a facelift thanks to Cobalt, dialogue = beautiful now. Anyways, I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU! Super-duper long aft chapter! YAY! I decided that for the Battle of Mission City, I'd wrap it up into one giant chapter. (I say giant, it's not that long really. Almost triple my normal length, but still) This is a thank you to everyone who has read this far, reviewed, followed, and added this to their favorites.

Huge thank you's to Transfan1623, xVentressx, CobaltBatWings (The lovely person who betaed this), Bee4eva, and Silent Shooter. You guys know what ya did. Thank you so much for everything. :3 So, without further ado. Chapter 17!

* * *

Our convoy came to a halt in the middle of Mission City. I saw Lennox jump out of his vehicle and run into a 'Rhonda's Pawn' shop. My optics glanced around the area. _Perhaps bringing the AllSpark into a heavily populated area, wasn't the smartest move… If this gets messy…_

"Come on, let's go! Mount up!" Will yelled as he ran back out of the shop with an arm full of shortwave radios. He hopped back into the vehicle and we took off down the street. After moving further into the city we stopped again. This time near a little theater. Some of the soldiers, Sam, and Mikaela left their respective transports. "Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Someone tossed some smoke canisters and the green swirls surrounded us.

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Epps started speaking into his radio. An F-22 flew overhead. "We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction." _Something's wrong… Something is very, very wrong._ Ironhide transformed next to me and glared at the F-22… as it flew beneath the buildings.

"It's Starscream!" 'Hide yelled. _Oh slag!_ Civilians started screaming and running away from Ironhide as Bumblebee transformed and moved forwards.

"Please tell me you copy." Epps tried again.

"It's a 'Con!" I yelled at him, making his eyes widen.

"Like Decepticon?"

"Yes!"

"Oh shit!"

"Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide started ordering. Ratchet, Jazz, and I rolled backwards as Bee and 'Hide lifted up… a Furby truck… and used it as some form of cover.

"No, no, no, no, no! Move!" Lennox started ordering, motioning for everyone to back up.

"Back up! Back up!"

"Retreat! Fall back!" The soldiers ran behind the many vehicles using them as cover from the incoming missiles that screamed towards us.

"Incoming!" Ratchet moved to block my view as two explosions blossomed near 'Hide and Bee. I heard both of them cry out as all the humans were thrown to the ground. The three of us Autobots who had yet to transform, were pushed back as well. Dirt and debris pelted our alts.

"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?" I heard Lennox call out as the soldiers stumbled to their feet. I transformed and looked around. _Primus… _The street was destroyed… I saw Ironhide push himself up off the ground. _Where's Bee?!_ I spun and gasped. My little brother was in the movie theater's wall. The smoke cleared revealing Sam and Mikaela already by his side. He let out a pained whirr as he crawled forwards revealing a smashed delivery truck… and severed legs.

"Bumblebee? No. Your legs! Your legs." Sam moved around him and started pushing Jazz, who was still getting his sensors back in order, away from Bumblebee. "Here. Here, back, back, back, back! You all right?" Jazz rolled back a bit but still didn't transform. _Guess the explosion threw off his equilibrium sensors pretty bad. _"Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up!"

"Easy Bee." I said as I walked over and put a servo on his shoulder.

"Ratchet!" Sam yelled, but our CMO was in a similar situation as Jazz. Both of them had covered me taking most of the hit. "You got to get up. You're okay. You're okay."

"He shouldn't move Sam." I muttered as the teen as both Sam and Bumblebee continued to move away from his legs.

"Come on!" Sam cried before standing a bit straighter. Mikaela ran over and grabbed his arm. The four of us jumped as a tank started shooting at us. I ducked down so the 'Con couldn't shoot me while I moved towards Bumblebee's amputated limbs. A steady flow of Energon poured from his tubing and I quickly pulled the stash of medical supplies I had. Some were left over from before I had left Cybertron. Others were ones I had to make. I quickly stopped the bleeding and gave Bee a mild pain reliever. He warbled a thanks to me and I nodded in response. I looked up to see Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz had moved to engage Brawl… and Mikaela had disappeared. Sam and Bee started moving again as I searched for my friend. My optics zoomed in on her as she jumped into a tow truck… and start hotwiring it… _Nice._ I looked back to Bee and saw him handing Sam the AllSpark. Mikaela had the truck by now and floored it over to us. She hopped out and looked at us with a slight smirk.

"Sam, Star, Help me with this." I nodded and lifted Bumblebee up onto the tow truck's bed. Sam and Mikaela ran around with the chains securing him into place enough for me to release my hold… And that's when I felt it. It was a coldness in my spark that I never wanted to feel again. My spark pulsed in worry as a presence familiar to it came into range. One that my spark no longer considered family… Silverwing trembled in my sparkling hold and I did my best to calm her… but in all honesty I was scared for her. Scared for my family. Scared for the outcome of this battle…

Megatron had arrived… and he was probably pissed.

"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back!" Ratchet yelled, and Lennox repeated. I glanced over to the battle to see the warlord stalk around the corner. They exchanged fire before Megatron started transforming. I saw Jazz's visor glint and swore. _Don't you _dare_! Don't you dare, Jazz!_ He dared… His clawed servo reached up and hooked on to Megatron's armor and the pair shot down the street. I was on my pedes in a second, launching myself towards where they were heading. I activated some transformation protocols in my legs that shifted my wheels down from my calves, to my pedes. It had been a while since I last skated but I adjusted quickly. Sides, Sunny, and I used to skate all the time. I pushed myself forwards as fast as I could and saw Megatron fly up, transforming. He landed on top of Jazz before lifting him up. I let out a yell before pulling my laser rifle out and leveling the sights on Megatron's chest. Super-heated plasma slamming into the Decepticon leader's plating. He roared in rage as he dropped Jazz. Megatron growled and glared at me, an evil, twisted smile spreading on his faceplates.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Starlight." I didn't answer as I kept my rifle aimed at his chest. He growled again but became distracted as a familiar engine came into hearing range. My spark pulsed, much happier than a moment ago.

"Megatron!" I heard my sire's voice call.

"Prime." Megatron spared me one last glare before leveling his blaster at me and firing. Part of my processor noted that Megatron had transformed and flew towards my sire. The rest of it was overwhelmed with my protection protocols. My protocols pushed my frame out of the path of the heated plasma. I fell to the ground as the shot that would have pierced my spark-chamber (and sparkling hold) flew by. My frame vented shakily as my processor settled down.

"Sta'!" I looked to Jazz as he pushed himself towards me, clutching his side. "Are you alright?!" His accent had disappeared as he managed to work his way next to me.

"I'm fine Jazz." I pushed his servo away and got up on unsteady pedes. "It's you I'm worried about."

"Ah'm fine."

"Fine my aft! Do you know how stupid that was?!" I yelled at him as I yanked his servo away from his plating. There was a huge dent in his abdomen that was leaking profusely. "For frags sake! You could have offlined if I hadn't noticed you were about to do something stupid!"

"Ah'm fine now aren't I?"

"But what if I hadn't noticed. I was helping Bee when I happened to glance up!" I pulled at his plating trying to reach the leak. He let out a grunt of pain before shrugging slightly.

"But ya did." I punched his shoulder causing him to hiss in pain. "Ow! Thaht hurt!"

"Good!"

"Aw c'mon Sta'!"

"No! I'm pissed at you right now! There was no reason for you to grab onto Megatron like that! That was suicide what you did just now! Suicide! And for no good reason!" Jazz opened his mouth but closed it when I leveled a glare at him. I quickly finished patching the Energon line, and fixed most of the dented plating so it couldn't cause further damage.

"Thanks Starlight." I looked back up at his faceplates. He had pushed his visor up so I was looking into his optics.

"Don't do that again. I'm serious Jazz."

"I won't. I promise." I nodded before launching myself at him, mindful of his injury. He wrapped his silver arms around me as well before chuckling. His visor slid back into place and we helped each other up. My smile was wiped from my face as I felt a flicker of pain from my father.

"Opi's in trouble!" Jazz went to move but his leg struts gave out. "Stay here Jazz."

"No! Ah'm gonna help."

"You should have thought of that before you pulled your stunt just now! Stay here. Don't do anything stupider than you normally do."

"Hey!"

"Jazz!" He let out a deep vent before sighing and nodding.

"Be careful Sta'."

"I will." I quickly followed the flicker of bond down the street. I rounded a corner and found my dad on the ground. Megatron was nowhere to be seen. "Opi!" I quickly skated towards him as he tried to push himself up. My pedes went back to normal as I helped my father to his own pedes.

"Thank you, Starlight. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sire. Are you?"

"I have sustained worse." I couldn't help but roll my optics at his choice of words. "Where is Jazz?"

"He's back at that clock tower. I patched him up but he was having a problem staying on his pedes." Opi nodded but before he could say anymore we were interrupted by a small voice.

"E-Excuse me." We looked down to see a little girl no more than 4 years old staring up at us. "A-Are you nice robots?" I crouched down so I was closer to her level and smiled.

"Yes we are."

"Can… Can you help me?"

"That depends on what you need help with, sweetheart." She fiddled with her torn and dirty dress.

"My name is Elizabeth… and my mommy and little brother are stuck. In that building." She pointed to a small café that had a few cars pushed into the front.

"Starlight. I must go, Sam is in trouble." I looked to my dad and nodded. He quickly ran down the road as I turned to the little girl.

"Okay, Elizabeth. Let's go help your mommy." She smiled brightly and ran towards the building.

"Mommy! Mommy! I got help!" I heard a muffled reply from the woman inside.

"Stand back sweetheart." Elizabeth nodded and stepped back a few steps. "Ma'am I need you to stay clear of the front." I called towards the building "And don't panic." I quickly added as I grabbed hold of the mass of cars. Three of said cars were fused together and were slightly embedded into the side of the wall. I grunted as I pried the several tons of metal away from the café. My audios heard a soft gasp, probably from the woman as she saw me. _Just stay calm, don't freak out. Don't scream. I'm here to help._ I carefully set the metal down before moving to the last car. It was a large van… and I had to force myself to ignore the slight red that stained what was left of the front. _Primus… I knew this was a bad idea… _I made sure the little girl didn't see anything as I pushed the car away. "There."

"Mommy!" Elizabeth sprinted forwards and launched herself into her mother's arms. The woman wrapped one arm around her daughter as her other cradled a young boy. She glanced up at me with weary eyes, so I took a step back and showed her my servos. "Are you alright, Ma'am?" She blinked before slowly nodding.

"Thank you." I smiled slightly. The mother carefully walked out of the building before looking around.

"If you head down this road and turn right, it will lead you away from the fighting." She looked up at me as I gestured away from where my father had ran. I gave her a nod before moving away slightly.

"W-Wait!" I turned back to her. "Do you have a name?"

"Starlight Prime. My friends call me Star though." She smiled.

"Thank you, Starlight."

"Stay safe."

"And you." The woman, her son, and Elizabeth quickly ran down the road, following my directions. I quickly moved down the street, the opposite way. I made it about three blocks when cannon fire flew by my helm. My battle computers powered in an instant and my protection protocols started becoming active once more. Barricade stalked out from behind a building blaster leveled at my helm. At least they weren't active enough to change my optic color. That'd be bad.

"We meet again."

"Mute it, Barricade."

"With pleasure." He went to fire his weapon but I was too fast for him. In a flash his weapon, and servo, were on the ground. Barricade roared, his optics flashing with rage and pain. He lunged at me and I sidestepped him, smashing my elbow into his helm. 'Cade spun and lashed his mace at me. I quickly pulled my rifle out and shot it, blasting a hole in the middle of it. Barricade was getting madder and madder. Apparently losing to a femmling wasn't something he tolerated. His punches and swings became wilder as I would either dodge or counter attack. 'Cade growled before lunging at me, hoping to catch me off guard. Too bad my guard is at its highest because of the protocols. I ducked out of his grasp and spun. My blade shot forwards, right through his back. He let out a grunt as my sword pierced his spark-chamber. The Con slumped as I pulled my Energon sword out. Barricade fell to the ground, offlined. As much as I hate every Con I always give a small shred of respect to them in the form of a nod. They are Cybertronian… and 'Cade was one of the less crazy-psycho-bonkers ones. I spun on my heel and didn't look back as I continued my trek towards the fighting.

**(With Sam)**

"Sam?" Samuel Witwicky looked over to Optimus Prime. The AllSpark was clutched to his chest and he had several cuts and bruises. "You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"No sacrifice, no victory." The teen replied.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." Sam's blue eyes widened but he couldn't say much as the Prime ordered him to take cover. "It's you and me, Megatron."

"No, it's just me, Prime." The warlord responded. Sam jumped down into a crevasse that had been blown into the street. His mind raced as he tried to figure out what to do. _Optimus can't sacrifice himself! That would destroy Star! She only just got him back._ Sam stumbled through the muddy puddle and took cover under some asphalt as debris pelted him

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall." _Besides, if Optimus dies, who will stop Megatron? There has to be another way!_ The battle between leaders continued for what felt like forever. The two went back and forth, another Con tried to join but the air force and Lennox's team stopped him. Sam took this moment to try and find better cover… unfortunately he had to duck behind Optimus as explosions blew the street. The military had turned their sights on Megatron as he stalked towards the downed Prime. The firing let up as he was too close to Optimus and Sam. The Prime tripped Megatron as he ran towards the AllSpark, causing the warlord to fly overhead. Sam crawled away from the Decepticon as Energon streamed from his armor.

"I'll kill you!" Megatron clawed his way forwards. "Mine! AllSpark!"

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now!" Sam glanced towards Optimus but that only steeled his resolve in saving the Prime. Then his words hit him. _His chest! I'll put it in Megatron's chest!_ Without really thinking his plan through Sam scrambled to his feet, determination in his eyes. "Sam!" The teen ran towards the warlord whose damaged plating left enough of an opening to thrust the Cube towards. "No, Sam!" Time seemed to slow for Samuel as the Cube disintegrated into Megatron's chest. It burned and melted through the Con's armor causing him to jolt back as the AllSpark disappeared. One servo reached for the gaping hole. He only had time to glance at the molten covered claw before his frame convulsed and collapsed onto the floor.

**(Starlight's POV)**

I walked towards the eerily quiet battlefield. All sound had just stopped about ten seconds before. My rifle was securely in my servos as I rounded the final corner. My jaw went slack as I took in the scene before me. The street was just destroyed. Buildings on the verge of collapse… But that's not what made me almost drop my weapon. No, that was the sight of Megatron motionless on the ground. My creator struggled to his pedes, heavy damage lined his frame. He took a shaky step towards the grey frame and bent down. I could see him mutter something but my audios couldn't pick it up. I saw Lennox and his team walk up on my right. Ratchet and Ironhide were behind them, supporting Jazz as they went. My sire knelt down towards Sam, whom I just noticed was next to him and Megatron.

"Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt." He pushed himself up and I held my glossa from asking what the pit was going on. Mikaela pulled up in the tow truck with Bumblebee and stopped so Bee faced the group. She hopped out and walked around towards the back, a small smile going to Sam. The four of us standing Autobots moved closer to Opi as he stood at his full height and addressed the humans around us. "While we lost much this day, we could not have won this battle without you. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak, sir?" My optics snapped to Bumblebee whose vocal processor sparked slightly.

"Permission granted, Bumblebee."

"You speak now?" Sam asked totally confused.

"I wish to stay with the boy." _Aww! They're totally BFF's!_

"If that is his choice." My opiluk answered. We all looked to Sam who had a smile spreading across his face.

"Yes." We all kinda stood there for a moment before we realize we needed to move. Lennox started ordering his teams around for some sort of search and rescue. Ratchet started some more formal repairs on Jazz as Ironhide went to help Will. Bee was another story. His repairs would take a few hours. I noticed my sire moving closer to Megatron's fallen frame. The dead warlord's chest still glowed slightly. Opi reached down and pulled something out of the remnants of Megatron's spark-chamber.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A fragment of the AllSpark."

"W-What?!" Dad quickly explained what had happened and I couldn't help but stare wide-optic-ed at the metal shard. He tucked it into his subspace and turned to me. A small smile appeared on his metal face and he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around as much of his chest as I could.

"It's over."

* * *

[Insert: What I've Done by Linkin Park, here]

* * *

There you have it folks! The Battle of Mission City. When I finished rereading this What I've Done played in my head… guess I've watched the movie a few times too many. Again, I thank each and every one of you for reading this, and taking the time out of your lives to do so. I hope Prime Protection will last for some time to come. I know I have many plans for this story, and this is just the beginning. The beginning of the beginning. I'd say the real start to our adventure, our personal adventure, won't start until after ROTF. After that, there is no script to guide me as I'll be going further off the AU deep end. If you have any suggestions as to things you'd like to see happen to Starlight in the future, make sure you tell me, as I'll be happy to find a way to accomplish them. Remember, there is a poll up on my profile for this to make it easier. This is it for today. I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	18. Chapter 18 - Oops?

Chapter 18 ~ Oops?

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"**Bonds."  
**_Thoughts.  
_***Com link***

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! The following story is brought to you by the letter J! (Oh lordy I can't believe my brain told me to say that.) **POLL IS UP NOW! **Turns out there's an option you have to hit to turn it on. XD Thanks to The Scheming Turtle for pointing it out. :) Thanks again CobaltBatWings for being a lovely beta! We're taking a step back into Starlight's past today. Don't worry though. The twins will be showing face soon. Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

**(One Day Later)**

I fidgeted in my seat as I looked at Secretary Keller. He was currently skimming through a report about everything s7 had on me. Simmons was there as well, and Banaceck, and a few other important looking people. Lennox was sitting next to me and gave me a small smile as I glanced over at him.

"So..." Keller started, letting the folder fall to the table. "Star Lux Pradžia, now known as Starlight Prime. That is correct?" I gave a quick nod as I straightened in my seat. "We know how, and when the other Autobots arrived on Earth... You however..."

"I wouldn't expect you to have record of my planet fall."

"And the reason behind that?"

"I landed with the AllSpark." Several officials stiffened.

"But that was-"

"A long time ago? I know."

"And have you been..." He motioned with his hands, unsure of how to word his question. I understood what he meant though.

"No, I was in stasis lock, sort of like a coma, for most of the time I've been here."

"And when did you... wake up?"

"102 years ago."

"When we found the AllSpark." Simmons muttered.

"Correct." I retold bits and pieces from the tale I told my father.

"And between then and now. What have you been up to?"

"Honestly? I was wandering for a majority of it. I've been all over the US. Every mainland state, in fact."

"And during your wanderings?" I thought for a moment.

"Well, I tried repairing my damaged systems… Didn't work. So I just… did whatever I could really. Did my best to pass off as a normal human. Tried school out a few times, did a couple jobs, learned some Earth languages, and laughed quite a bit at your alien themed movies. I also got into jewelry making… That's pretty much it."

"Did anyone ever learn of your actual identity?"

I bit my lip. "Uh… maybe…" Keller gave me a stern look, so I sighed. "Yeah, one guy. It was a long time ago and he promised to keep the secret."

"Who?"

"C'mon, he hasn't said anything in all these years."

"Starlight, we must know." I let out a long vent before slowly answering.

"David Laukaitis. Goes by Dave. He's in his fifties by now."

"And how did he find out?" I exhaled again.

"I was attending his school, we ended up becoming friends. His family lived in Cicero, Illinois. Not the best of neighborhoods. One day Dave, a few of our other friends, and I went to Eddie's, this restaurant/grocery store type establishment, to get some Italian Ice…"

**(Thirty-five Years Ago)**

"Thanks for offering to help with the shop." Dave said as we slowly walked through one of the small passageways that led behind the tightly packed houses.

"Thank me when we get the television working again." I replied, sidestepping a random can. He chuckled and stretched a bit.

"Stupid color TVs… It's so annoying to get those damn dots lined up."

"That's because the magnets get unaligned." We rounded a corner, still staying in the gangway.

"… I know." I snorted but didn't get to open my mouth as my audios picked up a sudden footstep. A second later a man jumped from the shadows and launched himself at us… at Dave. I shoved my friend out of the way as the silver weapon was thrust forwards. The sharp blade imbedded itself into my gut. _Slag! The fragger managed to miss my armor!_ I stumbled back, trying to shield my Energon away from the now brawling men. Dave managed to get a good hit on our attacker causing him to run from us. Before I could stop him, Dave turned. "Are you… o…kay?" He trailed off as his mouth hung open. I followed his line of sight to see a trail of glowing blue staining my shirt. My eyes widened as I realized what happened. "What… What is that?"

"I-I…" I didn't know what to say. I staggered a step back as Dave took one forwards. He looked at me again, his face unreadable.

"Star… what is that?" I tried to get my vocal processor to work but my mouth just opened and closed. Dave took another step forwards, then another. Eventually I ended up bumping into the corner we had turned. Pain flared from my wound causing me to hiss slightly. Dave swallowed before moving a few inches closer. "Let me see." I stiffened. "You're hurt. Let me see." I shook my head, still unable to get my voice to work. "Damn it Star." He darted forwards before I could protest, and pulled my hands away from my abdomen. "Oh my God." He breathed, taking in my wound. "H-How?" I was scared. This was the first time someone found out about my existence. Dave must have noticed this because he took a deep breath, shutting his eyes. "Please Star… tell me."

"I-I… I'm not…" I pressed my eyes shut as I whispered the final part of my sentence, "human." Dave stiffened, eyes wide as he took a step back.

"But… If you're… I don't… What are you then?" I bit my lip before meeting his gaze.

"I'm Cybertronian."

"Cyber… what?"

"Cybertronian." He gave me a blank look. "I'm an alien, damn it!" He stared at me before giving a humorless laugh.

"This is a joke right? Did Willy set you up for this?" I glared at him before looking down to the knife protruding from my torso. _What the pit am I going to do?!_ "Star please tell me this is a joke." I ignored him as I slowly reached for the handle. _This is going to hurt. _I braced myself and pulled the blade out. Energon flowed from the wound as I let the knife clatter to the ground. I pressed the bleeding. Dave took a step forwards but I stopped him.

"Don't touch my Energon."

"Energon?"

"My blood. I don't know how it could affect you." He looked at me, mouth still gaping, before something seemed to click in his head. A moment later he was pulling his shirt off and handing it to me. "Dave-"

"Take it."

"It's not going to do anything but ruin your shirt…" I thought for a moment. Trying to figure out what to do. _The shop!_ "I need to get to your house. You have a welder." He blinked.

"Why would you need that?!"

"I'm not actually made of flesh and bone."

"Then what are you made of?"

"Metal." He stared at me again.

"You don't look like metal."

"It's a façade." He blinked before slowly nodding. Dave moved forwards, after pulling his shirt back on, and helped me walk to his house. We were careful not to let any Energon fall on him and I made a mental note to clean the trail up later. Eventually we made it to the Laukaitis' garage where I was forced onto a chair. As Dave moved around grabbing the things I instructed him to, I peeled my shirt back. The nanites around the wound were struggling to figure out what to do so they simply vacated the damaged area. I dug around in my subspace for the few medical supplies I had. I found some antiseptics, a few extra metal pieces, and some Energon line sealers… some of my last I might add. I'd have to try to make more.

"Where'd that stuff come from?" Dave asked as he walked up.

"I'll tell you later." My friend watched in silence, eyeing the silver metal that lined my wound. He gaped as I had to pull some of my stomach armor apart in order to reach my leak. After that I recalled my 'skin' nanites and pulled the damaged armor off. I noticed Dave make a face but ignored it. In this form, I had two layers of protection. Thick plates, which the knife had managed to slide right between. And a thinner sheet like section that acted like skin when it was attached and working properly. Right now it was a silver grey and ridged… and on the table. "Could I have the welder?" Dave jumped, but nodded and handed me the tool. I set it to one of its lowest settings before repairing the tear and adding some metal to help it heal faster.

"So… are you like a robot or something? Like from Lost in Space?" I snorted as I inspected my plating.

"No. Robots are mindless drones who do as they're told. I, like I said earlier, am Cybertronian."

"But… no offence or anything… but… what's the difference?" I sighed as I reattached my armor, and waited as my nanites fixed themselves.

"I am sentient, I have emotions, I can feel pain, I have a spark which is like a heart and soul, I have a Mom and Dad… I can die." I looked Dave in the eye as he processed what I said.

"Spark?"

"It's this glowing thing in my chest that I'm not going to show you because it's like our private parts." He nodded.

"You said Mom and Dad… so… there are more of you?" I looked down then.

"Somewhere… I crashed here a long time ago… I no longer have the means to communicate with my family."

"They'll come for you right?"

"One day… The problem is, my species are in the middle of a civil war."

"Like ours?"

"Worse. All of Cybertron, my planet, was a battlefield."

"The whole planet?!" I nodded. "What where you fighting about?"

"I… I'm not sure we even know anymore. The first fights started with the Decepticons. At first it seemed like they were trying to make our government fairer… but Megatron, their leader ended up being a power hungry tyrant. He started using force to take what he wanted. His goal, to make Cybertron how he wanted it to be. While it included some of the original goals… it still was a tyranny he wanted. Eventually the Autobots was formed to attempt to counter the Decepticons… and keep the original goals. The war consumed the planet. Everyone joining a side, or becoming neutral… and hoping to live. The Decepticons are brutal and if one refused to join, they would kill them. So Autobots had to protect them most of the time. Most of them left the planet though." I continued my tale for a while and eventually we decided to actually fix the TV we were supposed to while I kept talking. Mr. Laukaitis came by and questioned the blue on my shirt, but I waved him off saying it was paint. He offered to wash it but I declined saying I was planning to get rid of this shirt anyways. It was starting to get late when we finished the TV and my tale.

"So you're an actual alien… And a giant one at that."

"You can't tell anyone Dave. I mean it."

"I won't… I just want to know, why?"

"For starters, your species isn't ready for mine. You've barely started looking towards the stars. Second, I'm worried your government will be… less than hospitable. I'd rather just live in peace while waiting for the Autobots to find me."

"I suppose…"

"Just promise you will never tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

"Yup… Just one more thing." I groaned and gave him a 'go on with it' look.

"You said you have an alt-mode."

"… Yeah." I let the word drag slightly as suspicion crept over me.

"And you haven't quite picked anything really good."

"Where is this going?"

"The 'Bird!" He threw his arms into the air as I blinked.

"What?"

"My Firebird! You said you liked it. Just do that tricorder scanny thing you were talking about on it then we can change the color!" I ignored the Star Trek comparison in favor of mauling over my options. _The Firebird? It is an awesome car…_ I let a smirk spread across my face before nodding.

"Sounds good to me."

**(Present Day)**

"The end." I saw Lennox conceal a snicker as I finished my tale. "Now before you start trying to hunt Dave down… please just… don't mess with him. He has a family now and he hasn't said a word since. If you want it in writing… at least let me talk to him."

"And why should we do that?!" Some stuck up lady asked from the other end of the table.

"Because he trusts me. I've known him for years. Knowing him, he'll be more likely to listen to me than some government official. Believe me, that's just part of his personality." There was a conversation between some of the officials, which I ignored. Apparently they agreed to let me confront Dave so they could get their paperwork. _Great… can't wait for that conversation._ Eventually we finished this interrogation- I mean meeting, and I was allowed to leave. _I wonder what's happened to Dave over the years…_

* * *

There you have it folks! This is one of the many things that happened to Star during her stay on Earth. If you want to actually see more of Dave and this whole confrontation, let me know. I don't actually plan on writing it so if no one tells me, it isn't really happening, but I totally can and will if requested. On that note, this tale was based on my father. He grew up in Cicero and his family had a TV (or anything really) repair shop. If Dave comes back, expect humor cuz that's all that comes out of my Dad's mouth. (PS Dave is not my Dad's name, nor is Laukaitis our last name.) Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	19. Chapter 19 - Step One

Chapter 19 ~ Step One

"English Speech."  
_"Cybertronian Speech."  
_**"Bonds."  
**_Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
***Radio Clips.*

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! I decided to add this chapter for many reasons. Admittedly, it was almost an afterthought after you all said that it was okay if the twins take a _little_ bit longer getting here. Now that I think about it, I should have had this all along, but I was just as exited for the twins as you all are. Oh! I'll be explaining frame stages in a few, just… think of them like years for now. AANNNDD just a heads up since you all have been so patient with me (I mean we've already hit chapter nine-freaking-teen), next chapter is the last twinless chapter. ;D Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

**(One Day Later)**

I stood nervously outside the doors to the "med bay"… if you could call the small storage room that. After Mission City it was decided that, until we got our own base somewhere, we'd have to stay in Hoover Dam. Right now, Ratchet was giving Silverwing her first official checkup.

_Silverwing_… I still can't fully wrap my processor around the fact that I'm a Danniluk… I just… Happiness flooded the bond, pushing my looping thoughts away. Apparently, whatever the Hatchet had done was tickling the little sparkling.

My little sparkling. How was I supposed to be a creator anyways? I never really learned a lot in training. Bee was only five frame stages behind me and he was the last sparkling. _Is it anything like human babies? Wow… that's kinda sad. I know more about caring for human offspring then for my own kind. Figures. _

I glanced to the locked door, my denta biting my lower lip plate slightly. Not quite as affective as in my human alternative-mode, but a habit none-the-less. _What if I mess up? What if Silverwing gets hurt because of me? _

**"Starlight, be at ease."** I almost jumped when my Opi's voice came over our bond. **"I am sure you will excel at being a femme creator. There is nothing to fear."**

**"But what if-"**

**"Sweetspark. Do you believe that your carrier and I knew what we were doing? Being a creator is not learned from studying data pads. It is from experience." **

**"I just don't want to let her down Opi."**

**"Nor I to you."**

**"You could never let me down."**

**"I believe Silverwing would feel the same."**I couldn't find the words or emotions to answer him. Everything just felt like a jumbled mess and I was fumbling to find the pieces. Figures that now, after the battle, is when I start freaking out over this. I mean, it wasn't just that I didn't think I was ready for something like this… _What if… What if Sunny and Sides didn't…_

**"Starlight."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"You know them. They would not cast you, nor Silverwing aside."** Guess I accidently let that slip over the bond. **"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will have no qualms after they learn of Silverwing's existence."** Amusement started to leak over the bond and I swear my sire almost started laughing**. "Ratchet and Ironhide, however, might be less than pleased at the prospect of the twins raising a sparkling."** I couldn't help but snort in a very un-ladylike manner before snickering.

**"And you're not on that list…"** The unsaid _'why?'_ was left hanging, letting my sentence trail off.

**"I am sure Sunstreaker and Sideswipe know the severity of allowing my grand-creation to fall into any harm."** … I forget how scary my Opiluk can be when he wants too…

"Starlight." I looked up as the door to the 'med bay' opened. Ratchet stood there, an actual smile attempting to make its way onto his face. He always had a soft spot for sparklings.

I followed him in, my optics immediately finding the currently recharging sparkling that was curled up on a berth.

"She's perfectly healthy. Based on her current size, I don't believe she'll be bigger than a pretender, but I've been proven wrong before." He gave me a look which I just grinned at. When I was a sparkling, Ratchet didn't think I'd grow much taller than Danni, totally blew that assumption out of the water. "What's curious is that, I can see the beginning of two more creator bonds."

I blinked. "What do you mean _beginning_? Don't they form completely at the sparklings creation, or when they merge sparks?"

"Normally. Apparently your creation just loves to break the rules. Combine that with her… mech creators, Primus have mercy on our sparks."

A huge grin spread across my faceplates at his words. "C'mon Ratch, don't you think they'll be amazing creators?"

My question earned me a glare. "Only if I want to offline early."

After gently rousing Silverwing from her light recharge Ratchet retreated to the back of the small Med Bay. I scooped Silver into my servos as she reached her arms up at me. I didn't really have anywhere to go so I decided to take a walk around base in my human alt. After about half an hour of wandering, I ended up in the currently empty rec room.

_"Hey sweetspark."_ I clicked down to the sparkling in my arms. She cooed back, her tiny servos closing around my currently fleshy pinky finger. Her glowing strands of crystalline hair flowed over her shoulder. The wings that attached to her back fluttered slightly, trying to find a comfortable position as I held her. _"You're so beautiful, do you know that?"_ Silverwing whirred as she nuzzled into my fingers that I let brush her cheek plate. _"Your grandcarrier would have loved to meet you. She would have spoiled you silly. Maybe one day…"_ I pushed the thoughts of my Danni away and focused on my sparkling again.

_"Wanna know something funny my little one?"_ Silverwing attempted to put my pinky in her oral cavity only to find my finger a little too big. _"Your mech creators are going to glitch when they meet you. Just you wait. Sunny, your yellow and sometimes grumpy sire, will probably be the first one down. He'll take a look at you, fall in love with you, and fall down because his processor won't be able to accept the fact that you're so pretty."_ Beautiful blue optics met my own, it was obvious she didn't understand a word I had said, but she found it amusing anyways.

_"Sides, your red and sometimes idiotic sire, will probably just stare at you for a while if I'm perfectly honest. Then he'll smile at you with that stupidly cocky smile of his and play all cool. Then he'll realize what I said and glitch."_

Silverwing chirped and patted at my hand before sticking her servo in her oral cavity. _"Oh sweetspark… I hope you can meet your sires soon. Don't bite on your servo."_

"It's so weird to see her talk like that." I jumped at the feminine voice and spun around.

"Yeah, and I thought her Lithuanian was bad." Sam and Mikaela were standing there with grins on their faces.

"Hey guys!" I quickly jogged over. "I didn't think they'd let you visit so soon."

"Yeah well…" Sam scratched the back of his head. "We technically aren't here. You didn't see anything." I snorted at him before rolling my optics. "So how's being a mom?"

"Good question, I'll let you know when I feel like one." He leveled a look at me before the three of us started laughing. "Okay, seriously though. What are you two doing here?" The human duo shared a look.

Sam glanced around. "Promise not to tell?" I nodded and a huge grin spread across Sam's face. "Okay, so we were at the lake eating lunch when Trent pulls up."_ Oh Primus, where is this going?_ "He flips shi-"

"Sam!" Mikaela slapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish the word and jerked her other hand towards Silverwing.

"Oops, sorry. Anyways, he gets angry that we were hanging out-"

"Even though I broke up with him during the lake party before school ended."

"-And he starts getting in my face. Typical Trent. I told him to go away. He said no. So I, the genius that I am, challenged him." _Dork say what?_ "Don't." He jabbed a finger at me before I could comment. "I raced him."

"Bee raced him."

"Shut up. So we kick his… butt. He gets even more pissed and kicks Bee's tire." Well I know where this is going.

"Let me guess." I interrupted him, fully knowing what my brother would do. "Bee hit back?"

"Yup. Well, he couldn't actually hit back so he hit Trent's car instead. Trent looked like a tomato at this point." _Note to self: Ask Bumblebee if he got a picture._ "So he took a bat out of the back seat and hit Bee with it." … I'm going to have to maim Trent now. "Thing is, you guys are super strong and it did didly squat. I guess Bee called the cops on him because they showed up to see him wailing on Bee and threatening to kill me."

"Please tell me they arrested him."

"They arrested him."

"Yes!" I honestly would have been jumping for joy if my arms weren't occupied. "Wait… That still doesn't answer why you're here."

"Before they arrested him, Trent managed to crack Bumblebee's driver side window a bit."

"Which is very sensitive." Especially since a lot of sensors and stuff are built into them. Downside to door wings. Ouch. Speaking of ouch, I yelped as my hair was suddenly yanked. Silverwing had managed to grab a large chunk of silver strands and was having the time of her life pulling as hard as she could. Sam was laughing, but Mikaela took pity on me and helped me remove my hair from my child's grip. "I'm going to tell you this now Mikaela. Keep your hair up if you hold her. She will yank your hair out." 'Kaela grinned a bit as she cringed.

"Yeah, I can see that."

The three of us talked a little more until Bumblebee came bouncing around the corner. His baby blue optics lit up as soon as he spotted me and he crouched down next to us.

"Star!" He practically chirped before cringing as his throat sparked.

"Hey Bee. Did Ratchet figure out how your vocal processor repaired slightly?"

Bee shrugged. "I got–" his voice was interrupted by static and more sparks, but he didn't seem all that fazed by it "–zapped by the AllSpark. When I picked it up." I nodded. At least the AllSpark could do some good before it was destroyed. A whirr drew my attention down to the sleepy sparkling in my arms. Silverwing nuzzled against me before allowing recharge to come over her.

I was wrong. The AllSpark did more than some good.

* * *

There you have it folks! Welp, I'll admit I'm kinda meh about the ending of this chapter. Oh well, ya win some ya loose some. Well I'm just going to keep this short and sweet. Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce

EDIT: Few things here and there by the ever lovely CobaltBatWings and I also noticed I goofed my key up like a dumb.


	20. Chapter 20 - The In-between

Chapter 20 ~ The In-between

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"**Bonds."  
**_Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
***Radio Clips.*

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! My brain had an idea. In order to have no HUGE time skips, AND give you all some twins sooner rather than later… I'm going to have one chapter, spanning two years. This means there will be time skips mid chapter, but at least you aren't missing on too much. This chapter will be like Starlight's updates as to what's happening. Before you hate me, take in what I said. One. Chapter. Before things. ;) Super thanks to CobaltBatWings like usual for her awesomeness. And last but certainly not least, we've passed the 10,000 views mark. I can't even. I know that's including how many times people reload and not individual people, but still. Ten-freaking-thousand. Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

It's amazing how fast the government can cover up an alien attack on a city. After everyone was cleared and people were paid off, the Battle of Mission City became the Attack on Mission City. It amuses me that terrorists are our fall guys.

It didn't take long for them to decide to ship us away from Hoover Dam. They wanted us far away so we wouldn't accidentally expose ourselves. I take offense to that since I think I did a pretty good job playing as a human.

Anyways, they decided to start building a base out on the island of Diego Garcia in the Indian-freaking-Ocean. At least they took into consideration that we like to walk around whenever possible.

There are several human sized facilities but a lot of the base is big enough for us. Of course, after building us a base they had to make a human team to keep an eye on us – I mean work with us. NEST, standing for _Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Team_ or _Networked Elements: Supporters and Transformers_ depending on who you ask. Anyone part of NEST says the former, political bigwigs go for the latter. Or, if you ask someone without the proper clearance, we're the _Nuclear Emergency Support Team_.

It took two months to build the base and another month before everything was up and running. Apparently the government wanted to make sure they were on our good side because they went all out. Separate rooms, Hatchet's med bay of doom, Ironhide's inner ring of Hell, rec room for the rest of us, the works. They also made sure to make it so we could add more rooms if we needed to. Though I think ten will last us a good while. Even with the message Opi sent out, it will probably take a while for anyone to get here.

Ratchet, the softy that he is, built a crib for Silverwing. It actually looked a lot like how I remember mine was. Clear walls with pictures of stars carved into the sides. He also helped me make some toys for her. He had some schematics and metal, while I actually built them. Sil' now has a doll her size, a musical block, and a puzzle on Ratchet's request (something about healthy processor development).

For the most part, everything was quite. We were getting used to working with humans and vice versa. It was quite amusing when we brought some recruits in. Half of them fainted, the other half couldn't stop staring, and one guy pissed himself. At least none of the hundred men brought in requested transfers. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for them to figure out I'm a girl and start bugging me with questions and jokes. A good glare from Ratchet and hell from Ironhide got them to stop, thank Primus.

It was November when we finally got something on the Decepticons. A gas station in San Francisco exploded, and Decepticon signatures were all over it. Swindle and Dead End to be precise. Turns out those two were only trying to be a distraction for a team in Italy. That mission wasn't as smooth. After arriving in Europe, we found Fracture, Gunbarrel, and Reverb. I'd met Fracture twice before. She was one of the only femmes with the Decepticons and to say she is crazy is putting it _lightly_.

She had picked a Formula 1 as her alt, and with a blur of white and red paint, she made herself known. After almost hitting me, she transformed, cackling like the madwoman she is. Ironhide joined me in attempting to get her, while everyone else followed Gunbarrel and Reverb, who was _singing_. I'm not joking, he was singing an old Cybertronian drinking song.

Ironhide and I were almost at our wits end by the end of the battle. Fracture had some weird mod in her pedes that would shake the ground worse the Rumble on a bad day. At least we were in the countryside. When I finally got a hit on her she just laughed and transformed again. Ironhide, deciding enough was enough, shoved her off a cliff. She didn't survive the fall thanks to a sharp rock. Gunbarrel and Reverb were cornered by the rest of the team. NEST actually did a good job taking them down.

After proving our worth, the rest of the world's governments wanted a part of NEST. Soon we had recruits from all over the world. Not everything was hunky dory though. I ended up having to talk down the American and many other governments when the official treaty talks came to light. They wanted technology, mainly weapons. Since I had the most experience talking to humans, my Sire is Prime, _and_ I'll one day be Prime, I got stuck with the job. Lucky me, right? At least I had a few tricks up my metaphorical sleeve involving many movies I had seen over the years. I think I scared Secretary Robinson with some of my quotes. As an older man, he'd grown up with some of my references. That had been funny.

December came and went with only minor blips on the Decepticon radar. No engagements though. I had a fun time explaining the Holidays to my Opi. He actually enjoys them quite a bit. I think it has something to do with the peace and happiness that most of the soldiers had. That, and the story I told him about WWI when the armies had a ceasefire on Christmas.

Will, Epps, and I pulled a big surprise feast on Christmas for everyone. We pulled all the stops on it, too. There was so many countries it was hard to keep track, but seeing the faces on the men and women was well worth the trouble. It was also amusing to watch some of the men daring each other to try different foods. I learned Epps is a very picky eater.

It was January (2008) when we finally had to mobilize. This time for something good. We had received our first communications from another Autobot. _Two_ to be precise. Unfortunately, it wasn't the two I was looking for. Mudflap and Skids had managed to work their way to Earth. The duo couldn't pick an alt-mode to save their sparks. Every other month it was something else. Mudflap wanted a combined alt since he thought it was funny, while Skids wanted to show off their "amazing tag team skills". At least they learned very quickly that Silverwing's safety was not something I took lightly. After almost hurting her during one of their brawls, I personally kicked their afts to the other side of the island. The only reason I didn't do worse was because Silver had said her first word over our bond. That word being Danni. I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

It was near the end of January that Silverwing and my sire's bond reached a point where he could feel her across the island. Just in time since I was on a scouting mission and she had managed to get herself into an air vent. I cut Opi some slack since I remember pulling the same thing on him when I was little. Like mother, like daughter I suppose.

During February it was like the Decepticons had dropped off the planet. Nothing. It was strange and it caused Ironhide to get jumpy. It didn't help that when March rolled around, we kept getting little fragmented traces of a signal.

April wasn't much better though the last week we finally got something in Florida. Dropkick and Incinerator had decided to show their ugly mugs. May, we had contacts all over the US. Engagements took place in Oregon, Pennsylvania, Louisiana, and Arizona over the course of five months. All managed to stay under the civilian radar. We could tell they were looking for something, and we didn't think they knew about the AllSpark shard.

They weren't just in America, either. The next several months had us visiting Japan for a showdown with Overcast, and the Philippines was the same but with Sonar.

The Philippines wasn't as flawless though. Accidentally took out a few fishing boats. I'll admit my aft might have sunk one of them. Sonar was being a royal glitch though, always taunting and then speeding away. We got him when, surprise surprise, Mudflap got pissed at Skids, so he threw his brother. Skids ended up smacking into Sonar, the glitch freaked and grabbed onto Sonar's plating. Somehow, the dummy ended up making Sonar crash into the dock where he transformed and was quickly taken down by yours truly.

We didn't get another bot until January of 2009. Jolt, a quite mech who I had only met once, was our arrival. He is an apprentice under Ratchet and is an expert with electricity and whips. Mikaela was quick to call him kinky. Poor mech almost glitched when his fans jumped to their highest setting.

The same month Jazz and I were deployed with a small team to South America to track a signal down. It was… interesting. Gross, but interesting. I had seen pictures of both Cybertron's jungles and Earth's rain forests. There were similarities in the density of growths and the predators that lived within them. My first time in an organic version wasn't very pleasant though. Leaves just loved to stick in my joints. Jazz had a similar problem. Imagine Ironhide trying to work his way through here. The humans had it worse though. The bugs there were awful. At least Jazz and I scared the big stuff away. Eventually we found Scorponok, who was still missing part of his tail, and Payload. Lennox's team wasn't all that happy to see the scorpion again, but once he was offline they were quick to give him a kick in the faceplates. Payload actually almost managed to get away. Jazz and I were just a little too quick for him though. Especially when a thick vine managed to catch him and refused to let go. Jazz got stuck as well somehow so it ended up as me against Payload.

The Decepticons went quite again, not showing their faces until March. Ironhide lead a team to South Africa to take out a few scouts. Silverwing's vocal processor was letting her make some sounds but nothing much. She'd managed to say more words over her bonds though, and get in more places than I ever thought possible. Ratchet assures me that her wings are purely kibble, but I'm not so certain. I mean, how in the name of Primus did she manage to get onto the rafters in the rec room? She can't even stand let alone walk or climb! One minute she's on the table playing with her puzzle, the next she's giggling on the rafters.

I wasn't the only one she gave a spark attack to. I'm sure she managed to scare everybot on base, Will, and Epps at least once. What's worse, or better depending on how you look at it, is that it was never the same thing twice. She would learn her lesson. She just found new ways to torture us. Silver got into the wall somehow. THE WALL! While she was getting a checkup from Ratchet! We've all agreed she's worse than Jazz, especially when she managed to get on the roof while he was watching her.

In May we had some more Autobots make landfall in England. The Arcee triplets which included Chromia, Flareup, and obviously Arcee. We were attacked while we were there. Apparently they were there before us, still looking for something. At least Ironhide was happy, actually happy, for a while. I'm just glad my quarters are as far away from Ironhide and Chromia's as they possibly can be. Sucks for Skids and Mudflap though, and yes, the walls are soundproof.

June gave way to Silverwing being able to say sentences over the bond. Still nothing out loud, but I doubt that'll happen for a while. She now has a fascination with climbing bots and people. Sil' might be the smallest bot I've ever seen but she loves being high up, especially on Opi's helm. She'll stay up there for hours while he works looking at everything from high up until she gets bored and goes for his antennae.

Sydney, Australia was where the Cons messed up again. Jazz, the Arcee triplets, and Jolt all went to say hello to them. Jolt came home with a missing arm, having lost it when he was helping Flareup when she got punched into the ground.

Finally, in July Ironhide and I had to go to Mexico. A small team of Vehicons were digging around in the Chihuahuan Desert. Ironhide, the trigger-happy lunatic that he is, decided to just run down guns blazing rather then watch to see what they were looking for. After the fight I was quick to call him an idiot, and he was quick to chase me around trying to kick my aft.

This brings me to where I am now, sitting in the hanger paying with Silverwing. The beginning of August, and one of the last few times I'll be see Sam for a while since he's going to college soon.

I just can't shake this feeling that something is happening. Something bad.

* * *

There you have it folks! Now, I was going to have an actual movie reference during that paragraph but alas, my memory failed me. I hope you're all ready for next Friday. I know I can't wait to read your reviews. Well I'm just going to keep this short and sweet. Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce

EDIT: Fixed a spelling mistake ^.^;


	21. Chapter 21 - New Arrivals

Chapter 21 ~ New Arrivals

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"**Bonds."  
**_Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
***Radio Clips.*

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! Today is kinda the day a lot of you have been waiting for. Kinda. You'll see what I mean. Just know that I love you all... and we've passed the 11,600 views mark in a week. O.o Anyways, yesterday when I was leaving school, I managed to step on this crack where the concrete is about an inch higher than the rest. My ankle was like "Nope! Have fun with the ground!" I went down and tried not to kill myself by leaning back a bit. Unfortunately, my left knee smashed into the concrete when I did that. Nothing broken, just a nice red flesh wound and plenty of bruising. (And in my gym class we're rock climbing. Wasn't too bad luckily.) XD To review response time!

Dear Guest Wildstrike: I'm glad you like this so much! :D Hopefully I can make you fall out of your chair with this one. XD

Remember, I do have a poll on my page, and all of it is for chapters where I go back in time. EDIT: I'M DUMB! I FORGOT TO THANK MY LOVELY BETA! I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME! All the thanks in the world go to CobaltBatWings for being "The Great Fanfiction Queen". :D Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

**(August 4, 2009)**

Silverwing whirred in delight as she sat down on the top of my helm. A smile graced my lip plates as innocent happiness poured from my femmling's spark.

"**Danni!"**

My spark soured every time she called me that. "**Yes, Silverwing?"**

"**I taller than you!" **She giggled

"**You are, are you?"**

"**Ya!"** I couldn't help but laugh lightly before lifting my servo up for her. She crawled onto it, nuzzling against my digit. I brought her down to optic level and looked her over. Sil' had grown quite a bit, going from her original 7 and a half inches to a little over 13. Her glowing white wings fluttered a bit as she smiled at me. Curiosity danced through our bond as she glanced around. "**Where Grandsire?"**

"**He's on a mission with Grandpa Ratchet, Uncle 'Hide, Aunt Chromia, and, uh Skids…"**

"**Skid green?" **She asked with a titled helm.

I laughed over our bond. "**Yes, Skids is green."**

"**When back?"**

"**Well, they should be back in a few minutes."**

"**Soon?"**

"**Yes, very soon." **Silver chirped happily. I let her 'talk' to herself as I focused on my bond with my father. He had blocked it for some reason mid-mission. It was a simple pick up. Two Autobots were apparently coming, with quite a few Decepticons on their tail. I had my hopes but Opi would have told me by now if it was my intendeds.

It was strange though. About twenty minutes before Dad blocked the bond… I started getting anxious. It was almost as if my spark _knew _something was very wrong somewhere. I shifted restlessly as my unease increased. _What could be wrong though? Sire feels okay, from what I can feel. _I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Hey Star!" I looked up to see Mikaela near my pede. Both teens and Bumblebee were here visiting before summer ends. Gotta love Diego Garcia and it's abilities to prevent me from seeing friends and my little brother.

"Hi Mikaela." I waved back. Silver poked up from where she was crawling over my servos and copied my gesture, clumsily waving her little arms.

"Oh my gosh! Silverwing has gotten _so_ big!" Mikaela gushed. "Can I hold her?"

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit before nodding and handing my child to my friend. Silver squeaked with pure excitement as she wrapped her tiny arms around Mikaela's neck. "It's good to see you too!" She bounced Silverwing a little earning delighted squeals.

***Star, we are almost to Base. Could you meet us by the tarmac?* ~ Optimus Prime**

***I'm on my way.* ~ Starlight **

I was starting to worry. Opi sounded... strained. Discouraged somehow. Was something wrong? He'd have told me already, right?

"Mikaela. Could you watch Silverwing for a minute? My dad wants me on the tarmac." I asked my friend, trying to hide my worry.

"Sure!"

"Thanks. Be good Silverwing." She looked up at me before letting out a happy chirp and nodding.

"**Danni be back soon, right?"**

"**As soon as Grandsire is done talking to me." **I tried to keep my concern out of our bond. No use worrying my sparkling.

"**M'kay!"**

I smiled at my daughter and friend before turning and walking over to the tarmac. The two large carrier planes had already landed, the first opening up to unload its cargo.

My father was the first one off, his chrome front glinted in the hot sun. He transformed and stretched out his sore gears. Being cramped in alt for several hours can do that to a bot. He made his way toward me, a strained smile on his lip plates.

"Hey Opiluk."

He gave me a hug before pulling back slightly. "My sparkling, we have good and bad news for you."

I blinked owlishly up at him. _Oh no._ "What is it?"

"Starlight?"

I stiffened at the familiar voice. My helm snapped towards the silver mech in front of me faster then what was probably healthy.

"S-Sideswipe?!"

He let out a choked sound before he started rolling towards me. I pulled out of my father's grasp so I could run to my intended. Sides picked me up and spun me around slightly. His helm nuzzled into my neck cables as my arms wrapped around his.

"Star… You're okay… You're here…" The absolutely desperate tone to his voice made me pull back slightly. He let out a spark-wrenching whine when I did.

"Sides, look at me." He loosened his grip and looked into my optics. I glanced around instantly taking note of the missing bot. Cold filled my spark.

"Sides... where's Sunny?"

Sideswipe tightened his hold on me. "I-I don't…"

Dread filled me. "Sides...?"

He shook his helm. "I don't know! We were attacked twice on our way here. First we lost most of our coms, then… then they took him! There was nothing I could do! I tried so hard to get him back… but I couldn't… I… I can't feel him… it's like what happened to your carrier… I can't feel him."

_Primus… no… not Sunny too._ "Sideswipe… we're going to get him back."

He let out a whine, burying his faceplates into my neck.

"**Mama? What happen?"** I stiffened a bit, causing Sides to look at me with concern.

"I-I have a bit of a surprise for you." His optic ridges moved closer together but he nodded anyways. Evidently welcoming the distraction. "It's… It's a really big surprise."

"What is it?"

I bit my lip plates. "Come with me." I grabbed his servo and started leading him towards the hanger I was at earlier.

"**I have a bit of a surprise sweetspark."**

"**Sup'rise?"**

"**Yup, a really big surprise. Do you remember when I was telling you about your daddies?"**

"**Ya!" **I smiled a bit as we entered the room.

"Mikaela?"

"Here!" The brunet got up from where she was sitting on Bee's shin. Silverwing bounced on her shoulder.

"Thank you for watching her."

"No problem." She eyed my claimed servo for a moment while holding Sil' out to me. "Who's this?"

"Mikaela, this is Sideswipe. Sideswipe, this is my friend Mikaela." Recognition lit up her face as she grinned up at my silver fiancé.

"Nice to finally meet you. Star told me about you." A small smile appeared on Sides' lip plates.

"Oh? And what'd she say?" He apparently hadn't noticed Silverwing… guess he is really out of it.

"Lots of things. Couple prank stories, stuff like that." She glanced around. "Uh… isn't–"

"Mikaela, if you could give us a moment… I'll talk to you later." I interrupted her before she mentioned Sunny. She looked at me and I hoped she understood my silent message. Her eyes widened and she nodded before running over to Bumblebee.

"C'mon Bee. Let's go find Sam before Skids and Mudflap do." Bee let out a chip, stood up off the floor, and offered a hand to Mikaela.

"**Danni… who bot?"**

"**I'll introduce you in a moment." **I stood to my full height, coming up just barely below Sides.

"Sideswipe." His silver helm turned to me before noticing the small sparkling in my servo. His optics widened and his lip plates opened and closed a bit.

"Is that…"

"A sparkling."

He gaped at me.

"She was created just before the AllSpark was destroyed," I explained.

Sides looked up at me but looked back down as I held her out. My spark was hammering in my chest a bit. _Let's just go for the Band-Aid approach. _ "The AllSpark chose me to be her Danniluk."

"B-But… you're…"

"I know… but that doesn't change that fact… Sideswipe," I lifted my sparkling up to his optic level, "meet Silverwing."

He just blinked at her for a moment, still in shock. A smile slowly found its way to his lips. Not one of his pervy, or even mischievous grins, but an honest to Primus genuine smile. "Silverwing… she… she's beautiful…"

He reached out to touch her, but pulled back as something occurred to him. "But…" He looked up at me. "If she's your creation now… that means… I… I'm her mech creator?"

I gave him a smile and nod before holding Sil' out to him.

"**Mech creator?"**

"**Yes, he is one of your Opiluks."**

Silverwing looked up at Sideswipe with her blue optics wide. They both kinda stared at each other before she lifted her arms out, wanting to be held. Sides slowly reached out and gently picked her up. As soon as he had her there was a spark. He gasped, and I did too as I felt the bond with my daughter shift slightly.

"**Daddy!"**

I reached through the bond with Silverwing and choked slightly. _I can feel him! I can feel Sideswipe!_ I felt Sides reaching into the bond as well. His presence just barely brushing against mine. My spark reached for his, wanting nothing more than to bond with his spark as well… but I got a painful reminder that we couldn't. Even if I was old enough… a bond between us wouldn't be complete, or wanted without Sunstreaker. Sil' didn't seem to mind our complete and utmost utter shock though. She just chirped happily and nuzzled into Sides' chest plates. Pure happiness flowed into Sides and me from our sparkling.

"She…" Sides trailed off as his optics met mine.

"Yeah," I breathed. He looked down at Silverwing who was perfectly content with snuggling as close to him as she could.

Even though the homecoming was bittersweet, at least I had one of my mechs, and my daughter. _Damn, he didn't glitch._

* * *

There you have it folks! Le gasp! Sideswipe is here and Sunstreaker has been captured! No! Why must I do this! Why! In all honesty, when I first started rewriting this, Sunny wasn't going to have to deal with this shit… but now he does because my brain made an excellent idea. Also, since Sides finally got his aft reunited with Star, I figure next chapter will be something… special. ;) Well I'm just going to keep this short and sweet. Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	22. Chapter 22 - Roots

Chapter 22 ~ Roots

"Cybertronian Speech."  
"**Bonds."  
**_Thoughts.  
_***Com link***

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! Before I begin I'd like to thank CobaltBatWings for again being so freaking awesome. I had some problems with the last two sections of this chap and she just made them perfect. So a round of applause for her. Thank you!

Now on to business... Am I evil? Just a little bit. Does this chapter have anything to do with where we left off? Nope. Do you still love me? I hope. Now, there's a lot of 'technically' this age and approx. that age. I'll explain my version of Cybertronian childhood at the end of this chapter. :) Note: There are many time skips in this. I will probably have future chapters that fill in bits. Depends on if you all want it or not. Remember, I have a poll on my profile for stuff like this. Review time!.

Dear guest, Ashleyofchaos: I'm glad you like this! :) I am looking for more SS/OC/SS stories. Thanks for the list! Admittedly I've read just about all of them. XD There are a few I haven't and I defiantly will. I've tabbed them all and everything. I'll read lovlyness404's story as soon as I have the chance as well, and I hope she gets better soon. :D I'm going to be home all week for my spring break so I'll probably be reading, writing, and playing video games a lot... Basically I'll read it soon. I hope you have a good day/week/break as well. XD

Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

**(On Cybertron, Before the War)**

Deep blue optics sparkled like faux sapphires in the well lit room. The tall blue and red mech looked down at the medical birth, pure joy lighting his face.

"Congratulations Orion, Ariel." Said mech turned to the white and red mech who had a small smile on his faceplates.

"Thank you Ratchet."

"Of course. Have you decided her designation?"

"We have." Ariel spoke up looking down at the swathed bundle in her arms. With a pink servo she moved the crystalline blanket to give a better view of the small face to the mechs. The sparklings face was silver and smooth, helm round, and her tiny five digit servos were wrapped around one of Ariel's digits. A moment later, bright blue eyes that darkened around the edges opened, and a soft coo came from the sparkling.

"Starlight."

**(Some astronomical amount of time later, Star is about 3 in human terms)**

"Careful sweetspark."

"I know Danni!" The silver sparkling ran around her femme creator, a small pink, red, blue, and silver charm in her tiny servos. The pink femme laughed at her daughter's antics.

"Danni look! Opi!" The little sparkling pointed at her approaching creator.

Orion Pax approached his family unit with a smile on his faceplates. His large arms scooped his creation up as soon as she bolted for him.

"Look Opi, look! I made this!" Starlight waved a crystal charm around in front of her. It was a little rough, but what else is expected from a sparkling her age? It was actually quite beautiful though.

"All by yourself?"

"Danni helped with the cutting, but I attached it all by myself just for you, Opi!"

Orion's smile increased as he accepted the gift his daughter was holding out for him.

"I am impressed Starlight, it is magnificent. I will always keep it with me."

The young femme smiled at her sire before her look turned to confusion when she laid optics on the mech behind her mech creator.

"Opiluk, who's that?"

"Megatronus, your Uncle."

"Uncle?" Orion nodded and turned to the large mech.

"Megatronus, this is my family unit." Orion motioned Ariel forwards and wrapped an arm around her waist. "My sparkmate, Ariel." Megatronus nodded, which Ariel returned. "And my sparkling, Starlight."

"Hi." Star said nervously.

"Hello little one." Megatronus rumbled. Star shifted slightly in her creator's arm. There was something about this mech that she didn't like, but if her Opiluk said Uncle Megatronus was good, then Uncle Megatronus was good.

**(More time later, Starlight technically 5 years old)**

"Danni? What's happening?"

"I don't know sweetspark, but we must stay quiet okay?"

"**Okay!"** Starlight responded over their bond.

Ariel smiled at her creation before sliding her into her sparkling hold. The pair talked over their creator/creation bond to calm each other, Ariel going as far as singing lullabies.

Explosions rocked the ground beneath Ariel's pedes as her neighborhood was blown sky high. The pink femme had no idea what was going on, or who might be attacking them.

Violence on this scale was almost unheard of in Cybertron. Could it be terrorists?

Another explosion caused Ariel to press further into the closet in which she hid.

After several long, tense breems, things seemed to quiet down. Ariel was tempted to look out from their hiding spot to see if the attack was over. She never had a chance too.

The closet door was ripped open, revealing a large black mech. The hulking bot grinned down at her with bright red optics. "My, my, my. What do we have here?"

Ariel tried to run but the mech closed his servo around her throat. The pink femme tried to fight back. She managed to break his hold for a moment, but before she could make it far, he snatched her up again and pinned her against a wall. "Feisty, too bad Megatron ordered your offlining. I would have loved to break you."

Ariel's optics widened. "Megatron?"

The black mech sneered at her. "You know him as Megatronus."

"No." She shook her helm. "I don't believe you. Why would Megatronus want you to offline me?"

"Because… He wants to get at Pax." The mech snorted. "Would you believe it, those two are actually decedents of the Primes!" He laughed.

"W-what?"

"That's right," Grinned the mech. "_Lord_ Megatron told us all about it. He wants his _dear baby_ brother out of the way so the council will have to give _him_ the title of Prime."

Ariel struggled in the grip. If this was true, she had to get away, save her daughter, and tell Orion.

"Your valiant Orion Pax is currently trying to stop Lord Megatron from blowing up half of Cybertron." His optics looked down at her sparkling hold. "Too bad he didn't realize we'd target you two as well."

Ariel's optics widened as her struggles increased. "Don't touch my daughter!"

The mech barked a laugh. "No can do. She is a decedent of the Primes as well. She and Pax have to die." With that, he punched Ariel across the faceplates, stunning her. Then he went about ripping at her chest plates.

"NO! DON'T HURT MY SPARKLING!" Ariel thrashed in pain and desperation, her sparkling hold's armor doubling as her maternal-protection programs activated full force. She let out a snarl of rage before almost ripping the mechs servo off.

"Frag!" He swore, gripping his bleeding servo.

Ariel launched herself at the black mech, pink servos aiming for his throat. She almost had him when a blaster went off, clipping her side. She cried out as she smashed into the floor, bleeding profusely.

"**Danni! What's happening?!" **Star yelled. She'd felt her mother's fear, but up until then she'd been too frightened to say anything.

"**S-stay clam." **Ariel soothed. "**It will be okay, light of my spark."**

She looked at her two attackers before ramming her consciousness into her bond with Orion.

"**Sweetspark! What's wrong? Why are you in pain?"**

"**A-attacked. Orion I can't… they shot me. I have Starlight in my hold but they want to offline her too, I don't know what to do!"**

"**W-What?! Hold on Ariel. Please, fight them as long as you can. I will be there soon."** The bond was blocked again, leaving Ariel alone with her attackers once more. New resolve in her, she struggling to her pedes again.

"It's pointless, fighting will just make your offlining more painful." The new mech grinned. "Not to mention your creation's offlining." The small grey bot laughed before lunging at her.

Even with her wounds, Ariel was still faster. She managed to dodge before kicking him in the throat. He staggered back, coughing and gagging from her well aimed kick.

Ariel ran behind him and jumped onto his back. Her thin servos wrapped around his neck as she did her best to stop his Energon flow to his processor.

She would fight for her sparkling till her spark stopped humming. And she knew if she didn't get help soon, that would be just the case.

The fight went on longer than the two mechs would ever admit. The dock worker femme had some experience fighting with overcharged mechs stumbling into the loading dock. However, she was no match for trained assassins. A breem or two later they had managed to get her pinned again where they tried to tear open her sparkling hold.

"Orion!"

"**Ariel! Hold on please!"**

"**I-I can't they… they have me pinned. They're forcing their way to Star! I can't move!"**

"**No! Please, no!"** It almost seemed as though he was begging someone else. Ariel opened the bond with Star, who was panicking in her hold.

"**I'm so sorry my sparklet."**

"**Danni! What's going on? Why is somebot hurting you?"**

"**I don't know sweetspark. I-I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."**

"… **It's okay Danni." **The sparkling sent all of the love she could muster towards her creators. Orion and Ariel responding in kind before Ariel cried out in pain as the black mech slashed at her sparkling hold. Starlight cried out a moment later, in fear, as the grey mech ripped her away from her Danniluk.

"Danni! Opi!"

"Starlight! NO! Don't touch her! Don't touch my sparkling! Please!" Ariel cried and begged but the mechs just chuckled before stabbing her just below her spark, severing a vital Energon line. She gasped as Energon gushed out of her open chest, her spark flaring in pain before it started flickering.

"DANNILUK! NO! DANNI!" Star thrashed against the grey mechs servos, beating his chest plates with her tiny silver ones. "Let me go! Danni!" Both femmes never noticed the change in their bond with Orion as they struggled to reach each other, and Ariel struggled to stay online. Her spark flickered dangerously and the bonds attached to her strained alarmingly.

"DANNI!"

The grey mech snorted. "It's too late for her kid. And now it's your turn." He essentially drop-kicked the small femme, sending her tiny body hurtling a good distance away only to smash into a wall. Her frame made a crunching noise when it connected and she fell limply to the ground with a wet snap.

Star screamed in pain, her blue optics flashing white, and Energon leaking from her tiny frame.

"D-Danni... Opi..."

Ariel limply reached out for her daughter, but there was nothing she could do. Everything went deathly quiet for a moment, not even their assailants making a noise.

Then a bright light engulfed Ariel.

The intense beam forced the mech away from the injured femme, forbidding them from laying another hand on her.

Ariel jerked and twitched within the light's embrace, however, she did not seem to be in pain.

The two would-be-killer stood, paralyzed as the glow became blindingly bright before fading away, leaving… what looked to be an entirely different femme in its place.

The limp frame still wore pink armor but it looked thicker, designed more for protection then decoration. Her helm no longer swept back, but had two pointed antenna. Her shoulders were wider, her body taller. The differences went on and on, but two things stayed the same.

Her spark, which the mechs could no longer see, and her face remained as they had before the transformation.

Ariel's optics opened, revealing the same bright blue as before. Without warning, she launched herself at the mechs. Her right servo transformed into an Energon sword which she used to slice off the black mech's helm. They grey mech screeched before making a run for the door, only to collide with a large red chest. A blue servo closed around the grey mech's throat cables.

"You will tell my _brother_ that he is never to touch my family unit again, and that I, Optimus Prime, will stop this madness he has started." Optimus released the grey mech, allowing him to scurry away. The new Prime's optics quickly scanned the room before he launched himself at the pink femme. "Are you alright?"

"I-I." Ariel stuttered. "What happened?" Her blue stained sword re-subspaced back into her arm, though she hardly noticed.

"Primus saved you my love. He saved you and named me a Prime."

She nodded slowly, her processor trying to figure out everything that had happened. "I remember a voice… I think he said I require a new designation… Elita One."

"Elita." The two shared a look before looking for their sparkling. "Star?"

"O-Opiluk?" Star's silver helm poked out from behind a metal chair before she darted forwards and attached herself to his leg. "I was so scared Opi! Those mechs hurt Danni and me!"

Optimus reached down for his daughter and pulled her into his arms, instantly noticing differences in her frame as well. Her helm had small antennae now, just like his new ones. It looked as though her armor was thicker as well… and just behind one of her antenna was a small mark, just like his.

The mark of the Primes.

**(Even later! Star's kinda like 12)**

"Ironhide!"

"Stop whining, youngling. Get up."

"But I don't wanna!"

"What would your sire say if he saw you right now?"

"That it would be wise to listen to my instructor because he is only trying to make sure I can protect myself in battle etcetera, etcetera." Starlight said, impersonating the voice of her creator before sighing. "Fine." The silver, red, and blue femme pulled herself to her feet before the large red mech before her. She assumed her fighting stance.

Star used her smaller frame and speed to last as long as she did, and land several hits. Of course this was _Ironhide_ and he was a master at kicking aft. Which is exactly what he did.

"Ow! Ironhide!" Star rubbed her aft plating, that she was sure had a dent now.

"When you're fighting a 'Con-"

"Any hit counts, I know. But did you have to hit my aft? That hurts!"

'Hide just chuckled, wrapping a massive arm around Star's shoulders. "Then you're lucky I'm done with you today. Tell Ratch he's due for a weapons check."

"Thanks 'Hide. Oh and, Ratchet said that you're due for a medical exam." Ironhide groaned.

"Course he did. Go on." The Weapons Specialist lightly kicked her aft again earning a glare from the Prime's daughter before she left the training room. She worked her way down the well-lit halls, giving friendly nods to the soldiers she passed. Eventually she walked through the large doors to the med bay.

"Hey Ratchet."

"Starlight. On the birth." She rolled her optics and hopped up onto a birth so Ratchet could scan her. "Let me see your dents." Ratchet worked quickly to fix all of the damage Ironhide had inflicted on her body, as well as a few dents Star had earned on her own servos from trying to hit back. After all, Ironhide had his name for a reason.

"Ironhide says you're due for a weapons check, by the way." She said as the medic finished up.

"And was he informed of his exam?"

"Indeed he was."

Ratchet was just finishing the last dent on her left servo when she heard the bay doors slide open and the sound of two mechs running in.

"Hey Hatchet." Greeted an unfamiliar voice.

"Don't call me that." Grumbled the medic.

Star tried to lean over and see past Ratchet to get a glimps of the new bots. Alas, Ratch was quite a bit larger than her.

"Get out of my med bay."

"Well, I'm sure we'd all love that, but who is better at getting dents out and fixing Energon lines then you?"

"Get on a birth and be quiet then." Two sets of pedes walked closer. The mechs sat on the berth right next to Starlight. The one closer to her was a bright, lively red with a black helm. The mech next to him was process yellow with swept audio receptors that had black lining. Their faceplates and neon blue optics were identical.

The three just sat there, staring, until Ratchet finished a klik later.

Star was dragged from her staring contest with the new mechs when Ratchet tapped her on the helm. "I have another data pad for you to study." He said and handed her said pad. "I expect it back in an orbital cycle."

Star nodded and opened up her subspace. From it she took out the data pad she'd just finished and handed it to the CMO, then placed the new one inside.

"Okay." Star glanced back to the two mechs.

"Who's this?" The red mech asked with a grin on his lip plates.

"None of your business, mech."

"Oh come on, Ratch." The mech whined, then turned to Star. "What's your designation?"

Seeing no reason not to, she introduced herself. "Starlight, yours?"

"Sideswipe." He then jerked his head towards the mech besides him. "And this is Sunstreaker, my twin." She gave both a friendly nod, only to yelp when Ratchet whacked her.

"Ow! Ratchet! What was that for?!"

"Don't encourage them."

"Encourage? I was just asking their designations!"

Ratchet ignored her, opting to instead gently knock her off the berth and shoo her away. "Go on, you're done. I believe your sire should be back in a joor."

"Thanks Ratch." Star made her way toward the bay doors, but stopped and turned around to give the two mechs a small smile. "It's nice to meet you Sideswipe, Sunstreaker." Then she left, and as the door shut she couldn't help but laugh at the sudden sound of the whack of metal wrench on helm… two helms to be exact.

* * *

There you have it folks!

**IMPORTANT! **Okay, so when I said that Star is approx. 3 or something it's not actually 3 years, or the Cybertronian equivalent. In this story, Cybertronian sparklings don't age in years, or have ages like twelve years old. Instead, they age in "frames". They grow up with 18 frame stages. Each time they reach their new frame, they have pretty much aged a year, until they get their adult frame, #18. So when I say 3 years old, she's actually in her third frame stage.

Now, Cybertronians, when growing, age fairly rapidly between their creation and 7th stage frame. After that it depends. Some bots age faster or slower depending on their surroundings. Bee, for example, would have aged extremely quickly since he was in an incredibly dangerous environment. Star too in that case.

Usually, frames 0-6 grow extremely fast, while 7-18 tend to vary.

I'll continue the rest of my Cybertronian biology lesson when it is required. More thanks to Cobalt for helping me explain this better. :3

Let me know if you have any questions.

Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	23. Chapter 23 - Debt

Chapter 23 ~ Debt

"Cybertronian Speech."  
"**Bonds."  
**_Thoughts.  
_***Com link***

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! I'm so sorry this is almost late! It's also going without betaing at the moment. So I'll re-upload when Cobalt has the chance to work her magic. Just a heads up, the reason this was late was because I was having problems with the second half of this… felt a bit rushed, but I didn't want you guys to wait and… yeah…

Reviews!

Guest; AshleyofChaos: Thanks! :)

Guest; Lovlyness404: I'm glad you like, and thanks for the list! Unfortunately, I've read most of yours too. XD Not all, so I get more for my reading list. Yay! Good to hear your injury isn't too serious anymore. :) Gotta love doctors and their occasional mistake XD

Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

**(Still on Cybertron, Starlight's POV)**

I sat with my pedes kicked up in the rec room. A cube of Energon in one servo and my data pad from Ratchet in another. My opiluk was going to meet me when he was done. He'd finished the mission he was on and just needed to finish his mission report and brief Bee for his second ever recon op. I took another sip, enjoying the slightly sweet taste. My sensors prickled slightly and I forced my antennae to remain motionless. Two signatures, one closer 'sneaking' up on me, the other hanging back. I took another sip before setting my Energon and data pad on the table, and stretching slightly. The closer signature paused, before continuing when he thought he was clear. He was almost on me when I spun around, smirk on my face. _Oh look, it's Sideswipe._

"Hello!" With a less than mechly yelp, Sideswipe's aft was introduced to the floor earning a low chuckle from his brother. "What can I do for you two?"

"How did you know I was there?"

"What? Do you think these are for decoration?" I wiggled my antennae. "Sooooo."

"Who are you, exactly, Starlight." I looked at Sunstreaker.

"I could as you the same thing."

"We asked first." _Hmmm, these two like to tag team._

"I guess you could say I'm a recruit."

"A recruit who stays at the main Iacon base, in the higher up section, and is at least kinda friendly with Ratchet."

"Yup." I grinned. "Your turn."

"Cleaver. Front liners. The best the Autobot army has."

"And what is a pair of front liners doing in the so called higher up section?"

"Mission briefing."

"Ah. Course. So, what did you do to piss Ratch off?"

"Long version or short version."

"Short first, if I find it interesting I might ask you to continue." The twins smirked before Sunstreaker helped his brother up and they both joined me at the table.

"Well the shortest version would be many, many pranks." _Really? Oh I am _so _interested._

"Like?"

"Well last orn would be gluing his wrenches to his aft."

"You two did that?!" I saw the aftermath, it was not pretty. Hilarious, but not pretty. A devious smirk spread across both brothers' faces.

"So long as you don't tell, yeah we did."

"If you get caught, it won't be because of me. Primus, did you see him trying to get them off?"

"No. Did you?"

"Uh, yeah. He was in the med bay holding his aft. I was confused until I noticed he hadn't thrown a wrench at me for laughing at him."

"Did you get a vid?"

"So what if I did?"

"Well we always love seeing the effects of our pranks. We didn't have enough time to plant cameras that time." I leaned back pulling up the video file.

"I see. What's in it for me?" They were silent for a moment.

"We'll owe you." I looked at Sunstreaker. _Front liners who are _good _at pranking… Perhaps a favor from them wouldn't be a bad thing…_

"Alright. I will hold you to it though." I pushed the file through a short range data burst towards the twins. Sideswipe was laughing on the floor a moment later while Sunstreaker's face donned another smirk. "I take it you like my footage?"

"Like it? Love it! Primus. He was practically running around, holding his aft!"

"Starlight?" I stiffened, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe following suit before both of them snapped to attention. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe."

"Optimus Prime, sir." They said at the same time.

"At ease."

"Hey Opiluk." I said with a smirk of my own. The twins whirled around to gawk at me.

"Opiluk? You're… but that means…"

"I trust that you two were not bothering my daughter?" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked between us before Sides started shaking his head with vigor.

"N-no sir."

"We were just talking Opi. I met them in the med bay after training." My sire nodded before looking at the twins.

"Prowl will handle your briefing. He is in his office."

"Yes sir." They looked at me.

"It was nice talking to you," I said with a smile.

"You too," Sideswipe muttered before they both left.

"I think you scared them." I smiled at my opiluk as he sat down.

"It was not my intention to do so. They truthfully were not bothering you?"

"No, they were only wondering who I am. I asked them who they were and what they did to anger Ratchet."

"Ah."

"So the mission went well?" I asked grabbing my Energon and data pad again.

"As well as one can hope. The Energon deposit was smaller than I would have liked, but it is enough."

"That's good."

"How was training today?"

"I got a dent in my behind again." Opi chuckled. "Lasted a bit longer this time though."

"So long as you are improving."

"Yeah, I know. How's Danni doing?"

"Missing you."

"Well I know that."

"Her team should be returning within the orn."

"Good." I finished my Energon and chucked it at the waste bin. "Yes!" Score 192 for Star, 2 for waste bin.

"Your aim has improved."

"I would hope so. I haven't been training for nothing." I smiled at Opi again before getting up and sitting on his knee. He wrapped his arms around my small frame, securing me in place. "Love ya Opi."

"I love you too Starlight."

**(About an Orn [13 days] later.)**

I was thoroughly pissed. No that'd be an understatement. My spark burned hotly in my chest as I struggled to keep myself calm. It would be bad if I killed a fellow Autobot, no matter how tempting that option was at this time. It took a lot of willpower to not punch one of the walls that surrounded me. I was currently pacing back and forth in a currently empty storage room, trying to calm down and plot my revenge. My servos were clenched, ready to strike out at anything that decided to frag with me further… they almost did too. The door suddenly hissed open, startling me enough to strike out. Luckily for me and my intruder, I managed to stop my fisted servo before it could connect with his red chest.

"Woah!" Sideswipe jumped back an astrosecond after I had already stopped.

"Sideswipe?" I blinked up at the taller mech for a moment.

"Starlight! The frag? You almost hit me!"

"Don't sneak up on me then."

"I thought that's what your antennae are for." I glared at him, my already frayed temper not having any of his sarcasm. "What? What'd I say?"

"Nothing, find your own closet. I'm plotting in here." I moved to push Sideswipe, and subsequently Sunstreaker since he was behind his brother. Only the red twin dodged out of my shove and practically danced around me.

"Plotting what?"

"Frag off." He pouted.

"Someone onlined on the wrong side of the birth. Tell me." A mischievous glint flashed over his neon optics. "What's got you so fired up?"

"None of your business mech." Honestly, I just wanted to plot in peace…. _Wait a minute_.

"Okay, now I'm worried." The red mech leaned away from me as, I assume, an evil smile took over took my faceplates.

"I seem to recall that you two owe me."

"Yeah, I'm worried." I could hear Sunstreaker scoff but I paid him no mind.

"I need some help getting even with Wheeljack."

"Wheeljack? Are you fragging serious?" I spun to glare at Sunstreaker. He attempted to glare back but I'm a femme. Femme's win at glaring contests when they're really pissed.

"Yes. Wheeljack." I bit out.

"What'd the slagger do?" Sides was the one who asked but I was still busy glaring at Sunstreaker.

"He blew up my prototype."

"For what?" I finally looked at the red mech.

"My own weapon. It's taken me forever to get the parts I needed and the fragger blew them up! I told him not to touch it! Not to look at it even! Pit! He wasn't supposed to know about it!"

"And Jacky being Jacky had to 'improve' it." My anger was the only answer he needed. I had been working on my own weapon for a long time. Slowly collecting parts on my missions and from Ironhide's part stash.

"It was nowhere near finished, but that's what a prototype is. And now it's gone."

"And you want us to help you get back on him." Sunstreaker's voice was still dark.

"You do own me." There was a moment where silence consumed the storage room. The two obviously talking over their bond. After a moment Sunstreaker huffed and looked away while a huge grin donned Side's face.

"We're in."

* * *

There you have it folks! … Okay so… I know it's a crappy end, but I didn't want to be late and… *sigh* excuses, excuses. Honestly, I didn't want this scene here, I felt like it was a bit rushed. However, it's 11:40 and I didn't want this to be any later.

That said, **IF, FOR ANY REASON I HAPPEN TO BE LATE WITH A CHAPTER, LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR REASONS/APPROX. ETA. I don't want to ever psych you out on a chapter, so look there for any updates. **

Well I'm just going to keep this short and sweet. Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	24. Chapter 24 - Pre-Mission Fluff

Chapter 24 ~ Pre-Mission Fluff

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
_"**Bonds."  
**_Thoughts.  
_***Com link***

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate it, happy Sunday to those who don't. We're picking up where we left off two chapters ago. Sorry about how late this is, my laptop decided to freak-out and crash 8 times while I was working on this and an important essay... all in the last 4 hours. ^.^;

Review time!

Guest Lovlyness404: Thanks! I know! Dem good twin stories be hard to come by. Thanks again! :3

Guest AshleyOfChaos: Thank ya! Yeah, they're my favorite hence why I'm writing one. Here's an update! XD

Guest Guest: Yeah, Starlight will have her revenge. Not today though. XD

Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

**(Earth, August 4, 2009)**

I sat in Sideswipe's quarters, in Sideswipe's arms. Well more like in his lap. I had my helm tucked into the crook of his neck our chassis pressed together. Silverwing recharging in Sideswipe's hold. Staying close to her newfound father. Sides was drawing little patterns in my side and cheek plate. We'd been sitting together, just sitting, for several Earth hours. Silverwing and I were probably the only reason his spark wasn't straining. He was no longer in contact with the other half of his spark… painful under any circumstances. At least the bond was still there. Otherwise I would be a very worried intended since Sunstreaker has nothing stabilizing his spark… Although, just because the spark strain wasn't dangerous doesn't mean the Decepticons aren't. I couldn't help but nuzzle closer to Sideswipes throat cables causing him to tighten his hold around me.

"I'm never letting you go again."

I smiled into Sides' neck. "Didn't think you would."

"No one will touch Silverwing either."

My smile grew. "Yeah, I figured as much." I looked up at Sideswipe and kissed his cheek plate. "We will find him Sides." He nodded before pressing a light kiss against my lips. "So." I started before he kissed me again. "Mhm Sides."

"Yeah."

"My opiluk will break the door down if we're in here too long." It's true, he was bugging me over the bond.

"Let him." He kissed me again.

"Sides."

"Yeah, I know." He pressed a quick kiss against me again before standing up with me in his arms. "Can you stay close to me?"

"Of course." Sides nodded and set me down, scooping my servo up in his. I was almost as tall as him, two inches to go. _Two! _Ratchet said I _might_ pass my twins when I hit my final frame stage. Not a lot of growth to be had in the final frame stage, but I can hope right? "C'mon." I guided us out of his quarters, the door sliding open revealing my Opi standing there.

"You weren't kidding."

"Nope."

"Starlight, Sideswipe," My sire greeted as his optics swept over us.

"Optimus, sir."

"Silverwing is with you as well?"

"Yeah she is Opi. Ya know you don't have to stand outside the door when Sides and I go have a private conversation."

"I am your mech creator."

"And I'm a big girl."

"Sir, we were only talking and I was meeting my… daughter." A small smile flickered on Sideswipe's faceplates. I'm just glad he's taking being a mech creator so well.

"I was going to go introduce Sides to Mikaela and Sam before they leave." My sire sighed and nodded.

"I wish to speak to the both of you when you are done."

"Yes, sir." Sides nodded before we both moved towards the hanger I know Bee and his charges are.

**(One Week Later)**

Silverwing cooed up at her opiluk as he made a random face at her. Her glowing wings fluttered as she reached for his face. He bent down further so she could actually reach and her tiny servos closed around a piece of his cheek. Sides pulled her out of my lap and into his servos so he could sit up and keep her attached to his face. She ended up giving his face as big of a hug as she could. Her miniscule arms lightly squeezing his plating. It was adorable.

"All Autobots report to hanger 1, All Autobots report to hanger 1" Our oh so lovely announcer, Jackson, called over the speaker system.

"Again?" I groaned as Sides and I stood up, Sides letting Sil' sit on his helm. "This is the fifth month in a row."

"At least I won't miss any more action."

I rolled my optics and walked out of the rec room with Sides. "Lucky you. Where is Silver going to stay?" He squeezed my servo tighter before moving Sil' from his helm to his free servo.

"Nowhere near the battle field."

"Yeah. I know that part." I smiled as Silverwing attempted to climb Sides' chest plating as we walked down the hallways. We eventually made it into hanger 1, Jolt was just entering as well, Skids and Mudflap were kicking each other in the corner, Arcee, Flareup, and Chromia were talking in the opposite corner, Opi was talking with 'Hide, Ratchet, Lennox, and Epps, and Jazz was sauntering up to us.

"Hey Sides my man, Lil' lady, lil'er lady." Silverwing chirped at Jazz and flailed her arms at him.

"Hey Jazz, another 'Con signal?" I asked as the four of us moved closer to my sire.

"Yup. China."

"Ooh. Sounds fun. Think we'll get some leave while we're there?"

"Ya have ta ask ya father on that one."

"Autobots." We all turned to look at my dad as he stepped away from the elevated platform the human soldiers were on. "We have detected a Decepticon signal in an industrial and residential section of Shanghai, China. The signal is partially blocked so we only have a general area. Shanghai is heavily populated so the Chinese government wants us to get in and out, but be prepared for _any_ surprise. Jolt, Jazz, and Ratchet will stay here. Ironhide will be with the first group of humans including Lennox and Epps. Arcee, you and your sisters will be with the second group on stand-by. Sideswipe and Starlight, you will be patrolling the area. I will stay in the C-17. The Chinese government was quite incessant."

"That you stay nearby?" I asked.

"That and I can be anywhere should the need arise." _Okay then… Still, why not just be on the ground in the first place? _"We leave at 1200 hours." So we have about a half an hour to get ready.

"Who's our sparklingsitter?" I asked as Sides looked at me.

"Well… I'd say it's between Jazz and Ratchet."

"Why not Jolt?"

"Do you want the apprentice medic or the chief medic?"

"… Chief medic. Ratch might be busy though."

"With who? We're all going to Shanghai."

"Good point."

"So it's Jazz or Ratchet then."

"As much as it pains me to say it," Sides grumbled, "I vote Ratchet."

"Why?"

"Jazz might rub off on her."

"You might rub off on her." Sides put a servo over his spark with a gasp, Silverwing was on his shoulder playing with an audio receptor.

"You wound me." He grinned and looked over to the officers who were talking again.

"I think we should leave her with Jazz. He does like observing things. I'm sure he'll keep an optic on her… and be able to find wherever she might get into."

"Hmm. True."

"Or we could just ask Silverwing who she wants to play with for the next few hours."

Sides stiffened. "Yeah… I didn't think of that."

"I already know who she'd say."

"Really?"

"Well yeah. Ratchet is boring." Sides snorted and ended up having to move Silverwing to his servo again when she almost lost her balance.

"Jazz it is then."

"What am ah then?"

"Ah, Jazz. Just the mech I wanted to see." Sides grinned.

"Now ahm worried."

"We were wondering if you could watch Silverwing while we're in Shanghai."

"Course. Ah'd do anything for the lil'er lady."

"Thanks Jazz."

"Don't thank meh yet." He grinned and held his hand out for Silver.

"**Sweetspark."**

"**Yes Danni?"**

"**Your Opiluk and I need you to stay with Jazz while we go on a mission."**

"**Mission?"**

"**Yeah. Promise to be a good girl?"**

"**I promise! I be the best!"**

"**We'll have a present for you if you are."** I looked at Sides since he was the one to say that over the bond. He just grinned at me. Silverwing squealed with excitement her wings fluttering with her innocent happiness. Those same emotions flowing over her bond with us. Jazz watched us with amusement while Sides helped her into his servo.

"**We love you Silverwing." **I sent said emotion over the bond quickly followed by Sideswipe.

"**With all our spark."** I beamed at Sides before leaning on his side a bit.

"We'll see you when we get back Jazz."

"Good luck." Jazz laughed and walked over to where Ratchet and Jolt were standing.

"You better hope my father approves a quick stop after we're done with this mission."

"He wouldn't want his grandcreation to be disappointed, would he?"

"No I would not." My Opiluk rumbled, approaching Sides from behind." What is it you have promised her?" I couldn't help but laugh as Sides sputtered out his random plan to get Silverwing a gift. To my surprise, Opi agreed without hesitation. I was expecting more of an explanation.

Softies, all of them.

* * *

There you have it folks! We're finally starting Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Like I said in the past, this is the only other movie I'm using in Prime Protection. So once we're done, no more script. I don't know about you, but I'm freaking exited. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, places for Silverwing to get into, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	25. Chapter 25 - Shanghai

Chapter 25 ~ Shanghai

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
__Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
***Radio Clips.*  
"**Bonds."**

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! I am so sorry about how late this is! I had a college visit yesterday, left Friday and the WiFi at my hotel didn't like my laptop. I got home late yesterday and passed out as soon as I hit my bed. Seriously, I didn't even change or anything. I woke up a few minutes ago and was like… OH SHIT! At least I slept for 11 hours. Weather that's a good thing or a bad thing… Jebus… And my laptop kept shutting off for no reason while I was editing. Anyways, IT HAS BEGUN! The Fallen shall rise before he fall down go boom… again.

Reviews!

Lovlyness404 and AshleyofChaos: Thank you so much! Yeah, I've read some of them. I'll need to go through them to see. Now, thank you both for giving me your lists. Honestly, you don't need to warn for mc. Most, if not all, authors give warnings before stuff like that if it was a problem. If you could actually tell me which ones are Sunny/OC/Sides, that'd be really helpful. In case you were unaware, I've have a Community for SS/OC/SS stories (Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were here) and I'd like to add as many as I can… and it'll take me awhile to go through your list. :) Again, thank you both so much! :D

SapphireStorm: Good to hear! I freaking LOVE Written in the Stars! Just a warning though, WORST CLIFFHANGER EVER! OF ALL TIME! I'M NOT EVEN EXAGGERATING! And it hasn't updated for years… :( Here's the update. XD Thanks again!

Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

**(August, 11 22:14 hr Shanghai, China)**

The C-17 came to a rumbling halt. Eight hours of sitting on the damn plane was finally over, and the ramp was lowering for us to leave. We all grouped on the tarmac, specific orders going out to Humans and Autobots alike.

"Mudflap and Skids will recon to the East, Starlight and Sideswipe have the West," Lennox's voice called out over the idling engines of a multitude of vehicles. "Ironhide, Arcee, Chromia, and Flareup will be with teams Alpha through Echo. Foxtrot though Kilo will be backup to the South. Lima to Omega have the North. We've got the usual air support, pattern Zulu-Delta. Now, after recon is done the four of you," he gestured at us 'recon' bots "will move in closer. We need to box him in, just in case." Sides and I nodded while dumb and dumber started fighting over who would do better recon. They heard though.

I pulled away from the group as the NEST soldiers started piling into Black Hawks, Seahawks, and an assortment of ground vehicles. Arcee and her sisters ended up in a trailer, and Ironhide had several passengers. Sides pulled up alongside me, his currently silver form glinting in the artificial lights that shown on us.

"Ready?" I called out to him.

He chuckled slightly. "You need to ask? I'm just sad that we don't get one of those weird human team names."

"How about Team Badaft?"

"… That'll do." We laughed before the sudden roar of engines caused us to pause the conversation to follow. Our self-dubbed Team Badaft pulled ahead of the human entourage, Skids and Mudflap not far behind. Sides and I split to the right, sensors on high. It took about seven minutes to actually arrive in the right part of Shanghai. We couldn't use any main roads because of the evacuation.

After about a minute of searching, we finally got a ping on the sensors. The smaller twins also got a reading and we made quick work of honing in on the signal.

"Starlight to Lennox, we have our area." I said through the human's radio frequencies, sending the coordinates as I did so.

"Roger that… Alright we have clearance, let's get this show on the road people." Sides and I made a left turn, heading closer to the Decepticon. "Roll in Alpha through Echo now."

***He's here. I smell him.* ~Ironhide**

***You sure it isn't you?* ~Sideswipe**

***This isn't time for your games, Sides.* ~Ironhide**

***Yeah, yeah* ~Sideswipe**

I couldn't help but laugh a bit and nudge Sides' side.

Our humor was short lived as Lennox's voice returned over the radio. "Right, everybody, be steady. We're right on top of it." Not even a second later an explosion went off a quarter of a mile away from us. Plumes of dust and dirt shooting into the air. "Eagle niner!"

"Frag!" I swore as I sped my pace. Eagle niner basically meant 'cover's blown and he looks tough'.

Panther 1, requesting fire mission now!" Epps' voice was over the radio this time. _Is he really that big?_ Orders went back and forth over the radio as more firepower was brought in. Sides and I were still about a minute away with all the twisting roads and alleys.

Of course when you think things can't get worse they always seem to.

A pilot called out "We got a second Decepticon." My sensors flared trying to pinpoint him. He was further to the East, near Skids and Mudflap.

"Arcee, twins! Target coming your way!"

***I got him, I got him!* ~Skids**

I gunned my engine and pulled ahead of Sideswipe as we passed through a narrow passage.

***Frag it all!* ~Flareup**

***How is he not affected by our weapons?!* ~Arcee**

***How the frag should I know?* ~Chromia**

***You're the Weapon Specialist's sparkmate!* ~Arcee**

***Doesn't mean I know armor!* ~Chromia**

***We need help. He's just brushing off our shots.* ~Flareup**

***Oh frag! He went through a building!* ~Arcee**

***We's on our way!* ~Skids**

A crashing sound was heard a second later.

***I screwed that up. I'm okay. I'm all right.* ~Mudflap**

***This is combat, man.* ~Skids**

***Total brain freeze, man.* ~Mudflap**

***What's wrong with you?* ~Skids**

"Bring in Sideswipe and Starlight then!" Lennox ordered.

***Already on it!* ~Starlight**

Of course my sensors pinged again.

***Wait. I've got another contact! I'm moving to engage.* ~Starlight**

"Sides, go take out that Con, I've got this."

He grunted in response as we split ways. "Clear a path!" I heard before his silver frame rounded the corner. I took off to the right, trying to hunt down the second signal. Not even a second later I saw a flash of orange and swerved to intercept it. I didn't recognize the signature but it obviously wasn't an Autobot. I chased him into a tunnel, the yellowish glow of the artificial lights casted weird shadows along his frame.

"Not yet." He growled quietly. _The frag does he mean 'Not yet'?_

He swerved to the other side of the barrier, the concrete supports obstructing my visual in blurs. I could still see his gleaming orange stripes at every brake between the pillars, and my sensors in my antennae tracked his every move. The vibrations from his engine, the gravel thrown from his treads… the slight turn in his wheels to the left.

And then he was gone.

I slammed my breaks on, ignoring the prickling heat and grit of the paved tunnel as it dug into my tires. As soon as slowed myself enough I transformed and leaped over the barrier, using the pillar to swing my momentum the right way.

Nothing. No splits in the tunnel, no skid marks, no Decepticon. I pushed my sensors to the max, my antennae twitching in an attempt to collect as much data as the possibly could.

"What the frag?!" It was like he just ceased to exist. There was no ripple from a cloaking device, or residue from a warp. I spun, hoping I'd missed something.

The only thing my sensors picked up was Sideswipe closing in on Sideways a few streets from the next tunnel opening. With one last glance to the Con's last location, I left.

***Target lost.* ~Starlight**

No point chasing ghosts when there was still an active Decepticon nearby.

I had just caught up with him when he launched himself into the air. The cannons on his back firing along Sideway's armor to little affect. So instead he threw his sword into the Con's engine block and sliced him clean in half. My silver intended came to a spinning halt, the bright lights glinting off his armor as he smirked at me.

"Damn, I'm good!"

"Yeah," I scoffed, shoving him playfully. "Good at showing off."

He gasped, pressing a servo against his chassis. "So mean!"

I rolled my optics. "C'mon, there's still a Con left."

"What about your one?"

"He just… vanished."

"Vanished?" He looked back at the street I had come from in confusion.

"Yeah. I'll tell you later." I transformed back into my alt and sped off towards our main target's location. If the human chatter and Ironhide's cursing was anything to go by, the Decepticon had gotten out of our lockdown zone.

"Air support," Epps' voice rang out over the radio, "we need Big Buddha to deliver the drop now!" I looked up to see the C-17 holding my sire make a 180 before the back hatch opened. We passed under a building so I couldn't see him fall though.

***Autobots, I'm in pursuit!*** **~Optimus Prime**

Sides and I sped up but my sire made quick work of getting the Con away from innocent humans. We were close enough to see the destruction of the warehouse that the Con crashed into.

***Target immobilized.* ~Optimus Prime**

Sides pulled ahead of me as we approached the smoking building. Ironhide was pulling in as well.

"Punk-ass Decepticon!" He growled as we approached the massive sparking frame.

Sides smirked. "You're just pissed that you didn't slag him, Hide."

"Shut up you fragger."

"Any last words?" My sire asked, ignoring their banter.

"This is not your planet to rule!" The Con's voice was warbled from damage. "The Fallen shall rise again." I could see the humans exchanging looks.

"Not today." Opi fired once into the Decepticon's glowing orange optic, blowing his processor out the back of his helm. A moment of silence passed over our team. Arcee, her sisters, and the smaller twins finally catching up.

"Alright everyone. Let's pack up and head home." Lennox called motioning for his team to load up in their vehicles. I glanced to Sides as he moved towards my sire.

"Permission to make a detour on the way back to the air base?" Sides asked. My opiluk sighed and nodded.

"Do not take long. I fear the human government will not be pleased with the amount of destruction caused by today's battle."

"Yes, sir." Sides moved back to me, his grin back in place. "I'll meet you at the plane."

"I don't get to help pick out the gift for Silver?"

"Nope!" He grinned before placing a quick kiss against my cheek plate. "Go on. I'll see you in a bit." In a blur of silver, he transformed and speed off towards the undamaged part of Shanghai.

* * *

There you have it folks! Sorry about the abrupt end, Chapter 26 will either be out later tonight or tomorrow. I'll catch up, don't worry. If this seemed rough as well, it's because I was trying to edit this on the road, but my laptop kept throwing a royal fit. I'll fix it when I have the chance. I just really wanted to give you guys your chapter. Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	26. Chapter 26 - Galloway

Chapter 26 ~ Galloway

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
__Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
***Radio Clips.*  
"**Bonds."**

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! So we're finally caught up. It's a bit longer as an apology.

Now. Bad news. I'm going to have to go to once a week. I no longer have my stash and these take me a while to write. I want to give you guys quality chapters and not have to rush or anything. The end of my senior year is coming up, and of course my school decided that my class has to take finals… which means they're right around the corner. Plus I have started to tutor my little brother and that's taken the time I normally write. At least I'm probably going to get paid. XD Don't worry, you'll still get chapters. I just need to slow down until I build my stash up again.

Reviews!

Ashley, Lovly, and Sapphire: Good luck with your testing! :D

Layne: Yes, I have read both. I HATE WOWL's cliffhanger yesterday! Sure it's not as bad as two weeks ago but still! Thanks anyways. :3

Many thanks to my beta Cobalt for catching a really dumb mistake on my end. XD Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

The trip back was silent. Some were sleeping, others just didn't want to talk. The humans had a lot of casualties… and my plate was holding some of the coffins. I had tried to get some recharge but the many red, white, and blue rows kept the protocols from taking over.

Sideswipe was silent next to me as well. He had been enjoying the fact that he didn't have to show me Silverwing's present, but was quick to shut his mouth when he saw the coffins in our transport. I'd tried his com link but he didn't answer.

The lights flickered out as the pilot's voice crackled over the intercom. "Beginning final descent." The few soldiers that were standing found their seats as a soldier checked to make sure everybot, and everything was secure.

The C-17 hit the runway a moment later. The brakes causing us to pull against our restraints, and one of the straps was scraping at my left headlight. I wanted out of this plane, away from the restraints and the coffins. I wanted to give my daughter a hug and recharge for a day straight. _That'd be nice._

Light poured into the cargo hold as the ramp slowly descended. Some soldiers jogged up and unhooked us. I let myself roll down the ramp before starting my engine and driving after my sire. It was already 8:43 AM in Diego Garcia, the glaring sun reminding all of us that we would have messed up sleep/recharge schedules for a little while.

***Autobots, stay in alternate modes.* ~Optimus Prime**

I was about to protest, 8 hours sitting still had given me a kink in my shoulder cables, but my sensors picked up an unscheduled aircraft approaching. Fan-freaking-tastic. Just what we need, another official to bitch at us… I really need to recharge.

"Autobot twins, report to Hangar Three."

"Bad-ass ice-cream truck coming through." The twins cut me off, and I'll admit, I almost growled at them. Exhausted Starlight isn't a happy Starlight. I took a vent, and pulled into my designated "pretend to be a car" spot. Sideswipe followed and pulled up alongside me.

As everyone slowly filtered inside, armaments were stowed away, and communications equipment was set up. Due to the last words of Demolishor, Will had thought it necessary to have JCS talk to my sire as soon as possible, before our normal debriefs and reports. Stupid paper work.

I watched as the British and American flag covered caskets were slowly removed from the planes and saluted before preparations to send them home began.

The unscheduled helicopter touched down on one of our pads outside of the security gates. Director Galloway of all people was quickly intercepted by Lennox only to have a paper slammed against his chest. _That can't be good._

I had never met the man who was striding though the hanger like he owned the place. However, I had heard that he an ass to work with… and that was apparently putting it lightly.

"All right, so this is where we communicate with the JCS," Lennox the epic tour guide said. "And this area serves as the Autobots' hangar." Not really, but sure. Let's go with that. This was where we would have to wait when people who weren't on the need to know list came to visit.

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major," one of the men manning the communications set up called. Lennox motioned for Galloway and Epps to stay by the ladder while he climbed up to the cameras.

"General?" Lennox asked, saluting the screen. The doors to the hanger were slowly being dragged shut as the last few soldiers jogged inside.

I couldn't actually see Morshower, but I could hear his voice. "Will, I saw the Shanghai op. We had a rough day out there."

"Yes, sir. We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots."

"Proceed." At the General's word, my sire began his transformation sequence. If I wasn't so tired, I probably would have laughed out loud at the look on Galloway's face. Something of a mix between awe and shitting pants.

"You gotta wonder," Epps muttered keeping the best poker face I have ever seen, "if God made us in his image, who made him?"

Sire glanced at Galloway before turning to the screens and Lennox. "General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning."

"The Fallen shall rise again." The clip of Demolishor rumbled through the soundproof hanger.

"'The Fallen.' Meaning what?"

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the AllSpark and lost with its destruction."

"Excuse me!" Galloway interrupted. My father turned to look down at the man. _What is he doing?_ "With this so-called AllSpark now destroyed," he continued as he started climbing the ladder. "Why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

"Director Galloway," Lennox introduced to the camera and us by association, "our National Security Advisor." Will shot a glance our way. "The President just appointed him liaison." _WHAT?!_ The com link suddenly burst to life as Ironhide and Ratchet voiced similar complaints but with more expletives.

***There has to be a reason for this, right Prime?* ~Arcee**

***Perhaps. For now we see what he has to say.* ~Optimus Prime**

***Can I shoot him if I don't like it?* ~Ironhide**

Silence greeted our Weapons Specialist causing him to huff.

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo." Morshower muttered dryly. At least we weren't the only ones kept in the dark, I suppose.

"Forgive the interruption, General." Galloway was full of cockiness as he pushed his way through the techs and soldiers. "Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier." He came to a halt next to Lennox, practically pushing the Major aside as he did so. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done."

***He is kidding right?* ~Starlight**

***I don't think he is…* ~Flareup**

***He's got some serious bearings to think he can accuse us of not doing our fragging job.* ~Ironhide**

"Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

***Seriously? This again? Star, I thought you got them to stop with the weapons.* ~Arcee**

***I thought I did.* ~Starlight**

***He' don' seem all dat stopped.* ~Skids**

***Yea. What's up wit dat Sta'? Ya screwed something up.* ~Mudflap**

***Like you screwed up turning properly earlier?* ~Starlight**

***Dat's mean.* ~Mudflap**

***Enough! Obviously the humans still want our technology. Now stop bickering!* ~Ratchet**

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war." My sire rebutted Galloway's jab without batting an optic. A large digit causing Galloway to lean away. "It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloass asked. Every man and woman in the hanger who heard him paused what they were doing, and looked at him like he was crazy. Several personal going as far as putting their work down and stepping closer to the platform, arms crossed.

***And who are you to judge what we can and can't do? Seriously, why is he even here?* ~Starlight**

***To make an idiot out of himself?* ~Ironhide**

"With all due respect," Epps interrupted, "we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years. We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together." _Hoorah._

"Soldier," Galloway said as he leaned over the rail. "You're paid to shoot, not talk."

"Don't tempt me." Epps shared a look with some of his soldiers before looking back to the conversation. Galloway had made many a lot of enemies today… He was just lucky none of us could hurt him.

"And the newest members of your team." The liaison seemed unfazed by the many glares he had earned himself. My sire motioned for not only Epps, but the other soldiers to calm down. The latter returning to their assigned duties. "I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

***Didn't they grant us asylum? Theirs is the same as ours right?* ~Jolt**

***They did. Seriously, he quotes our agreement and proceeds to tell us how we broke the things he just stated we could do.* ~Arcee**

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway." Morshower's voice finally made its reappearance. "It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."

"Well, be that as it may, General," Galloway continued in his snide manor, "it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach."

***I fail to see how us offlining Decepticons for them is a threat to their so called 'security'.* ~Ironhide**

"Now, what do we know so far?" Galloway turned back to my sire. "We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE One, aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance."

***Is it a good idea to have him talk about things like this over a broadcast?* ~Chromia**

"We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien AllSpark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world."

***Too late now.* ~Flareup**

Galloway paced down the catwalk, still earning more and more glares. "And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well, there's only one clear conclusion!" He turned to my sire. "You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that?"

***Natural resources and revenge against humanity?* ~Starlight**

"'The Fallen shall rise again'? It sounds to me like something's coming."

***And yet the fool deems it wise to anger us.* ~Ironhide**

"So, let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?"

***What?!* ~Ratchet**

***He can't be serious.* ~Arcee**

***The Decepticons will never leave their planet alone, he has to know that!* ~Chromia**

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it."

***Ya can't be serious Prime!* ~Jazz**

***Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know this. Should they make the decision to exile us, we must listen.* ~Optimus Prime**

***But Opiluk! We can't just leave!* ~Starlight**

***It is their decision.* ~Optimus Prime**

There was an order to silence the coms, forcing us all to do so and end the conversation. I was pissed to say the least.

My sire continued like he hadn't just taken part in our conversation. "But before your President decides, please ask him this. What if we leave and you're wrong?"

Alright, I'll give Opi that. Still pissed, but… that was a good come back. Galloway's face turned bright red before he stormed off. Silence overtook the room before Lennox turned back to the JCS.

I could just hear General Morshower sigh. "I think we should finish this later, Will. Get some rest. Something tells me we'll all need it soon."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

There you have it folks! Wow… Starlight is really kinda cranky when she hasn't recharged for over 24 hours… and had to sit for 8 hours in a coffin filled plane while Sides didn't feel like talking… I'd probably be in a bad mood too. Still haven't seen Silverwing or her present yet… oops. Honestly, it's nothing crazy for those of you who might think that… heck it might even change between next chapter and now. I'm still debating… and open for ideas. XD So, I always wanted to know what the Autobots would have been talking about while Galloway was on his rant. Seriously, Ironhide was in the room SILENT. Only explanation: Com link. Right?

Oh! I forgot to say what day I'll be posting… Probably Saturday since it's in the middle. Hopefully this won't be a permanent thing.

Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	27. Chapter 27 - The Calm

Chapter 27 ~ The Calm

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
__Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
***Radio Clips.*  
"**Bonds."**

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! Admittedly, this first part probably should have just been with the last chapter, but whatever. XD Also admittedly, I wrote most of this over the last couple hours. I was at a Relay for Life and wrote about half of this here. I got home at like 7 and passed out until 2. Thank you Cobalt for looking over this seeing as my brain is still a little out of it and I didn't trust myself with error checking. Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

In my exhausted trek I decided to go straight to the nearest berth I could, which happened to be Sides'. I quite literally collapsed on the slight cushion that covered the metal slab. My muddled processor acknowledged the fact that Sideswipe had followed me and must have collected Silverwing since he went to the crib before joining me.

With a tired vent, he let his frame relax against the birth before turning to me and wrapping an arm around my waist. My optics focused on the silver plating. His current paint slightly darker than my own. I missed the red. The bright red that cackled down the hall after a prank… and the golden yellow that would sulk behind him. Sides had done a good job at faking that everything was alright. Sure we all knew he wasn't, but he still put on a grin, a smirk, and hid the pain from Silverwing.

He wasn't really himself though. How could he be when half of him was literally missing?

Sides let his helm rest against my shoulder plate and, almost on instinct, I moved closer. My own servo moving to cover his. He let out another vent, the warm air brushing against my neck cables a lulling my recharge protocols over my exhausted thoughts.

"Good night Star," he muttered, finally speaking after almost 9 hours of silence.

"You mean afternoon?"

He chuckled, sending more heated vents across my wires. "Yeah, something like that."

"You too, Sides," I returned before resting my helm against his and falling into recharge.

* * *

"**DANNI! DADDY! Danni, Daddy, Danni, Daddy, Danni, Daddy! You back! You back! Up! Up!"**

A weight, presumably my daughter, landed on my face and started poking at everything.

"**Danni up!"**

I opened my optics to see Silver leaning over me. She trilled in excitement before hugging my face.

"**Hello to you too, sweetspark." **

Sides shifted next to me and a moment later his own optics opened and powered on.

"**Daddy!"**

Before I could really register what happened, Silverwing somehow latched onto Sideswipe's face. Her excitement pulsing freely in the bond.

My processor was still groggy from my sudden wakeup call, but one thing was glaring me straight in the face. _How did she get out of her crib?_ I looked at the boxed birth but it was just as we had left it. Sides laughed as he pulled Silver from his faceplates and started tickling her. Her laughter was like bells and it didn't stop even after he stopped tickling her. She kept giggling as she started playing with his fingers.

***Sides, how did she get out of her crib?* ~Starlight**

He looked up, startled.

***She what? You didn't let her out?* ~Sideswipe**

***No.* ~Starlight**

"**Daddy?"**

"**Yeah princess?"**

"**I good girl for Unca Jazzy. I get present right?"**

"**I did say that didn't I? Hmmm… Are you sure you were a good girl? Maybe I should ask Jazz."**

"**I good! I good, Daddy, I good!"**

Sides grinned and pulled something out of his subspace.

"Close your optics Silver," Sides said. Silverwing complied, her tiny optic coverings moving over her bright optics. She whirred in excitement as Sides reached down and placed something in her tiny servos. "You can open them now." She looked down at the small green flower in her lap. Sil' brought it up to look at the shiny stone, whistling in curiosity. "It's made of jade, and if you wear it like this–" His silver digits moved her blue glass hair to the side. "–It's supposed to give you good luck." He pulled back revealing the now shimmering jade flower clipped to the glowing strands of our daughter's hair.

Silver whirred again for a moment, her tiny digits inspecting the curving surface in her hair. Pure joy lit up the bond like fireworks.

"**Thank you Daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love my flower!" **

She lunged forwards and clung to Sideswipe's servo.

"**You're welcome sweetspark."**

I smiled at Sides when he glanced up. He grinned back before lifting Silver up and letting her use him like a jungle gym again.

***I also got her one for when she's bigger.* ~Sideswipe**

***Good idea. It's beautiful on her too.* ~Starlight**

***Yeah… Plus we all need a little luck. I figured it couldn't hurt.* ~Sideswipe**

***True.* ~Starlight**

Sides helped Silver climb his chest seeing as she was trying to dangle sideways on his large plating. I felt a nudge over my bond with my sire and opened the dampened connection.

"**Opi?"**

"**Are you still in Sideswipe's quarters?"**

"**Yeah, we just woke up. Why?"**

"**The humans are requesting an official report on the Decepticon that disappeared."**

"**Right. Honestly, I have no idea what happened. One second he was there, the next he was gone."**

"**I understand. Relay everything that happened to Jazz and he shall inform the proper officials."**

"**I know. Will you be in the rec room for Energon sometime soon?"**

"**Unfortunately no, I am preparing for a mission at the moment."**

"**So soon? What for?"**

"**I need to talk to Samuel. Galloway is convincing more of his subordinates that we are a danger to them. Hopefully a fellow human will be able to remind them why we are needed."**

"**And you think Sam can do that?"**

"**He is one of our closest allies not associated with NEST. While I appreciate the support from Major Lennox, I do not believe his word was entirely effective." **

"**Alright. Tell Sam I said hi."**

"**Of course. I shall see you when I return."**

"**Okay, love you Opi."**

"**I love you to Starlight."**

The bond dulled after that, and I looked to Sides and Silver only to see Sides trying to get Silver off of his back. She would just giggle and move into a spot he couldn't reach. As funny as it was, if she fell he wouldn't be able to catch her, so I moved a little closer just in case.

"Who were you talking to?" Sides asked.

"My sire. He's going to go talk to Sam," I responded as I pulled a data pad out of my subspace.

"Because of that Galloway idiot?"

"Yeah." There was a moment of almost silence, filled only with Silverwing's giggles and chirps. I started writing my description and uploading the data I had collected from the disappearing orange mech.

"Whatcha writing?" Sides asked, not stopping in his attempts to retrieve our daughter.

"My report." I kicked my pedes up and across Sideswipe's lap as he made a face towards my tablet. "It's not that bad. Honestly I'm dumping most of the work on Jazz since he needs to deal with the official report."

"Lucky him."

"Yup."

It didn't take long to finish compiling the little amount of info I had and send it to Jazz. Not even a second after I sent it off to him, my tanks let out a rumble. Sides' snickered before he managed to not only scoop me up, but snatch Silverwing from her slightly too far to the left spot. Silver ended up on my chest as he stood and balanced on his wheeled pedes before gliding out the door.

"I can walk y'know," I muttered as I let my helm rest on his shoulder.

"Where's the fun in that?" He grinned down at me before turning into the rec room. Everyone was over towards the actual recreational part of the large room while everybot was probably in recharge or training. Sideswipe set us down at a table in the corner of the room before skating off to get us Energon.

I watched Silverwing as she crawled around before plopping down on her aft and looking up at me.

"**Danni, I hungry."**

"**Daddy's getting Energon right now."**

She flopped onto her back to stare at the ceiling as we waited. Luckily it didn't take Sideswipe too long. He placed the two larger cubes to the side before handing Silver hers. She grabbed it with both servos and tried drinking on her own. It was far from her first try, but she still managed to spill some on herself. We let her finish her fuel though as we started our own.

It was… calm, as I leaned against my intended, welcoming the arm that wrapped around my waist. I relaxed into my usual spot against his warm plating as I watched our daughter giggle at the bright pink droplets that glowed on her plating. Her happiness swirling through the bond unhindered. If only it could stay that way forever.

* * *

There you have it folks! Did anyone else cringe when they read the "I'll see you when I get back" line Optimus said? … I wrote it and didn't even realize until I re-read it. :s

Sorry for the shorter chapter and lateness. Like I said I was at Relay (which was one of the things that has been taking my free time in planning). It's was 2:01 AM when I finished writing this and I'm still half asleep. (So please excuse any mistakes if there are any) I was dancing and walking and doing Zumba and shit the entire time and didn't sleep at all! Well… that and I've got insomnia so it's not like I'd sleep anyways. XD It was funny, I was like a minute away from my self-dubbed "laughing attacks" when I was writing this where, once I hit a certain level of sleep deprivation, I start laughing uncontrollably and pretty much act high until I pass out. My best friend was on standby with a video camera… it's kinda hilarious. Anyways, enough of my rambling, I hope you guys have a good whatever time it is. Next chapter will hopefully be longer.

Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	28. Chapter 28 - The Storm

Chapter 28 ~ The Storm

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
__Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
***Radio Clips.*  
"**Bonds."**

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! So, I'm late again. Oops. I'm just going to swap to Sundays officially since apparently I'm incapable of posting on Saturday. Also, I'm really sorry about how late this is. I've made it as long as I could to start making up for it, and once I'm done with High School I'll have more time to write and do something special for all of you. XD As cliché as the name of this chapter is, we all know how well it fits…

Now if you'll let me, I need to rant about Revenge of the Fallen. So, I'm kinda crazy when it comes to getting story details just right. Like… I now know it takes 19 hours to fly in a C-17 from Diego Garcia to Pennsylvania… stuff like that. When I was watching the movie, I had a hard time lining things up, and believe it or not, I think I did a pretty good job all things considered… however… When I looked at the screen that they had the Autobot… locator… things on, the map was nowhere near Philadelphia and New York. Seriously, they're on the coast of North Carolina. Wtf. It's not that hard to make little dots appear in the right place and move a little bit, I could do it in about a minute. Le sigh.

GUEST REVIEW TIME!~

Wildstrike: Hello again! Well… it is my job XD Yeah, the twins are the best, I can't wait for Sunny to FINALY make it into my present day chapters. Thanks, I will!

Shaniese: I'm glad you like. Yeah, hopefully we won't have to wait too long for him. ;)

Now that that's done, today's chapter is… kinda choppy. I might fix it later… I'll let you know. Honestly I wanna get to the good bits, and we all know what happens. Also, I need to thank Moonlightdeer for the first scene in this chapter. Idea credit goes to her… though I changed a bit of it… I realized it would be hilarious to put here and I figured we could all use some more fluff before the storm.

Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

**(The Next Morning)**

The scene before me was amusing to say the least. Worrying, yes… but pretty freaking funny. Maybe worrying isn't entirely the right word... probably horrifying would fit better if I didn't know everything was fine.

Silverwing had done it again.

On Sideswipe this time.

I'm happy to say he's an excellent creator, he noticed her absence in record time and proceeded to have a full-fledged daddy-panic-attack. Did he question why I was so calm about our daughter missing when he commed me? Nope. Did he practically tear the base apart searching for her? Yup.

I was in the rec room when this happened. Sides had left with Silver to get something for her to play with. I was also the one who found her… or… well actually the soldiers in the room next door found her.

My conversation with Chromia was cut short when an Energon curdling scream tore from the direction of the cafeteria. I transformed and sprinted over only to find a burly man flat on his back. If my memory serves me right, I'm pretty sure it's the same guy who pissed himself the day NEST was made.

I couldn't blame him today though.

He was the one to find my daughter… taking a nap in the pudding. Poor man probably thought she was dead in the covered tray.

Silverwing was just confused. After waking up to a screaming man and having pudding get stuck in her joints she wasn't all that happy. Of course that was the moment Sideswipe stormed into the room. I'm surprised he had enough of his processor to transform and activate his holoform. With how white his artificial eyes were, I would have expected the wall to be missing.

"_Sides it's okay!"_ I was quick to wrap my arms around his holoform. "_She's fine!"_ For a moment he looked like he was going to fight against my hold but a tired whir from Silverwing captured his attention. I let him pull away from me and scoop her into his hands.

"_Primus…" _he practically breathed as he held her against his chest. Vanilla pudding smeared across his shirt as he did so. The tension in his body drained and I could easily see the fear fade with it. _Maybe I should have given him a proper warning about her disappearing acts and stuff… _

Chromia walked forwards as I pulled Sides away from the downed soldier. She checked him over before sighing and hauling him over her holoform's shoulder.

"I'll bring him to Ratchet." Chromia left without another word. The small crowd that had formed was quick to disperse since not many were currently awake for the start of dinner.

"C'mon, let's get her cleaned up." I tugged Sideswipe's holoform out of the mess hall and towards the cleaning racks. His alt-mode silently following along. Silver was slowly waking up, as she did so, she fully noticed the fear that still tinged Sides' end of the bond.

She looked up at him with her bright blue optics, easily recognizing her father even in this form.

"**Daddy?"**

He looked down at her.

"**Yeah princess?"**

"**What wrong?"**

"**It's nothing sweetspark, you just scared me is all."**

"**Me?"**

"**I didn't know where you went, I was worried you might've gotten hurt."**

"**Oh…" **Silver's wings drooped as she hugged as much of her sire as she could, much more considering his currently smaller size. "**I'm sorry Daddy." **

Guilt swirled across the bond causing both of us to stop just before the wash racks.

"**Oh, sweetspark. It's okay… just… please don't go anywhere without telling me or Danni first."**

"**I try. I forget sometimes."**

"**Just do your best for me, okay?"**

"**Okay Daddy."**

* * *

A shrill alarm dragged me from my recharge. The ringing tone screeching in my audio receptors, pulling me to my pedes on instinct. I scooped Silverwing into my hold in a swift and fluid movement so as not to wake her, before skating out of the room with Sideswipe. The com link buzzed with activity, information flying back and forth across the communications line.

Motion sensors had been triggered without anything else going off. AllSpark case compromised. The team investigating it had stopped responding.

_Frag._

***Is it a Decepticon?* ~Starlight**

***I'll tell you in an astrosecond.* ~Arcee**

We sped out of the hanger and flew across the tarmac. I could see Ironhide barreling around the corner in his alt, followed closely by Chromia. Behind us the other Autobots were quick to follow but Sides and I had a head start and speed on our side.

***I's Ravage! He's takin' pot shots!* ~Jazz**

_Double frag._ Sideswipe and I practically few down the pavement, ducking close to the ground in an effort to gain speed. Ravage plus the building the AllSpark was kept in. _Frag, frag, frag, frag._

***Son of a glitch! Reedman just left the containment unit! He has the AllSpark shard!* ~Arcee**

***Stop them!* ~Ratchet**

***Wha'd ya think we're tryin' ta do?! Frag they're too fragging fast!* ~Jazz**

We were almost there. Fire, smoke, and gunfire lit up the bunker buried in the hill. Ravage, the fragger, took a shot at us causing us to break apart, and lose a lot of our momentum. I looked up just in time to see a flash of silver, Reedman, and Ravage sprint to the water. They disappeared below the waves before I could get a proper shot at them. Jazz came jogging up swearing the whole way.

"Those fraggers! How'd they even get here, past our sensor net?"

"Soundwave," I muttered, letting my pedes return to normal. "It's his damn cassette and he's the only one who could've hacked the communications array to learn the cube shard's location as well." Jolt and Ratchet sped past us, towards the burning bunker. Soldiers were yelling and even from this distance I could see wounded. I ran a servo across my faceplates before moving towards the bunker to help. Silverwing stirred in my hold but I calmed her over the bond, lulling her back into recharge.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Galloway was having a fit. He refused to take any responsibility for his carelessness, and instead tried pointing it at us. Even with his earlier argument having more holes then Swiss cheese, he was still repeating the same thing. It's our fault, they're after us, and we need to leave because we're a danger…

It hurt my processor… especially since it's barely 2:40… AM

Silverwing knew something bad was going on, but luckily she didn't ask. I don't know how I'd explain what's happening to her. It didn't end there though.

Opiluk had met up with Sam and Bumblebee… only for Sam to refuse to help us. I'm kicking his ass next time I see it. Sire wasn't doing to good either. The stress of the last 48 hours was taking its toll on him, especially since he'd only gotten an hour of recharge during that time.

Silverwing chirped up at me as she finished her Energon. Only a tiny bit had managed to escape her, and I wiped it up before it could get under a plate.

***Attention all Autobots. Prepare to mobilize.* ~Optimus Prime**

I stiffened at my father's voice causing Sil' to whir at me.

"It's alright sweetspark. Come here." I scooped her into my servos before placing her into my hold. As soon as she was situated I stood and moved towards Hangar 1.

The moment I stepped into the hangar, Sideswipe glided up alongside me.

"I'll take her," he said as he extended a servo. I nodded and pulled Silver out for him. She disappeared into his hold a second later. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I was hoping you knew something… C'mon." I moved forwards, grabbing his servo as I did so. Jazz was talking to some of the C-17 pilots. Apparently ordering them to prep their planes.

"'Right evreh bot. Load up! We're headin' out!" Jazz gave us all a look that basically meant shit was hitting the fan somewhere, and we all moved to follow his order.

Sides and I ended up in a plane with Ratchet, Arcee, and Flareup. It wasn't until we were in the air, and had the planes close enough for short range communications that Jazz finally accepted the public com I was bugging him with.

***Wait, so what's going on?* ~Starlight**

***The Laurentian Abyssal just had five contacts dive… and they came up with six.* ~Jazz**

The com link was silent after Jazz's accent-less reply.

***You don't think…* ~Starlight**

***We all know it's him.* ~Jazz**

Dread sunk into my spark, threatening to spill into my bonds. _Primus no… not him. He's been offline for two years! _

***Megatron is back. We're meeting up with Optimus once we hit stateside.* ~Jazz**

***Did anyone tell Lennox* ~Ironhide**

***Not yet, we'll worry about it when we get there. I don't even think Lennox knows Megs is kicking again. Either way, Optimus said to just get to the States as fast as possible.* ~Jazz**

***Do you think they'll go after Samuel?* ~Jolt**

***Do you think Megatron will let his death go unpunished?* ~Starlight**

A grim atmosphere overtook the link. I just prayed we'd get there in time.

* * *

After 19 long hours cooped up in a C-17, we finally unloaded onto the tarmac in New Jersey. The closest state with a large enough landing strip.

Right now it's noon here, which means it's 10 PM back in the Indian Ocean… I managed to get some recharge on the plane, hopefully enough to last me through whatever happens.

My sire is going to intercept us as we try to determine what the Decepticon's plan is. Bee too. Jazz lead us away from the planes, speeding down the roads towards our rendezvous point.

It didn't take long for my Opiluk and Bumblebee to join us on the roads. The only real reason for officially meeting up was to use the short range communications… You couldn't trust anything with Soundwave around.

***Bumblebee and I shall collect Samuel from his college. One of the human's largest population centers, New York is also nearby. Megatron would likely see it as a target for revenge as well.* ~Optimus Prime**

Acknowledgements sounded across the line as we spit and took different paths along the highway. New York was the largest city near Sam, Megatron could easily attack both.

Horns blared after us as we sped down the black paved road. I swerved around a pickup earning myself a rude gesture and pulled behind Jazz.

We were almost to the New York boarder when my bond with Opi flared to life.

"**Starlight! Samuel's college has been attacked. Alert the Autobots to converge on my position."**

"**Got it!"**

***Jazz, we got a change in plan. Opi need us with him. Sam's college just got hit.* ~Starlight**

Several curses flew across the line before Jazz pulled off and found us a new route. As soon as our wheels hit the new highway we gunned it towards our new destination.

"**The Decepticons have captured Samuel. Bumblebee and I are moving to intercept."**

I pushed my engine harder, speeding in front of Jazz. He questioned my actions and I quickly relayed what my sire had said. We were driving parallel to the border with Pennsylvania when the bond opened again.

"**They've taken Samuel into a building. Megatron is there."**

He closed the bond before I could reply. _Please be okay, please be okay._ They'd crossed the river into Delaware. I took the lead, trying to follow what little of the bond I could.

"**Engaging."**

"**Opi!"**

The bond slammed shut again, I could feel his regret in doing so. The silent apology being accepted even though I hated the fact he needed to. He was moving, I could feel it. I pulled up my GPS, and the only thing straight towards where I felt him was a heavily forested area. _Opi would have lead the Decepticons there, away from civilian casualties._ A flash of yellow suddenly pulled up alongside us. Bumblebee pulled ahead slightly, all of us rushing to reach the battle we all could hear by now.

I could see two humans in his seats. Mikaela being one, the other a guy I've never met. 'Kaela glanced out the window at me, a small smile appearing before being replaced by worry as she looked forwards.

I almost swerved as pain flashed across the bond before it shut again. My engine whined painfully at me as I tried increasing speed further. For a second, I regretted not upgrading my alt mode to something with better aerodynamics before I pushed the thought away. Bee and Sides followed my lead, the three of us being faster than the other bots behind us.

More pain flashed across the bond, my sire doing the best to shield me from it. I tried reaching for him, the only thing I could do until I got there…

His presence brushed mine, determination bubbling over the pain before he blocked me again. _Fragging stupid twisty roads! C'mon!_

Everything stopped.

For an instant, the smallest of moments, the wall dropped…

Worry and exhaustion were the first things across…

Then the pain…

I swerved, almost hitting Sideswipe and smashing into a tree. My tires locked for a second almost causing me to spin out.

His spark… his spark had been hit.

I forced myself back into driving. I had to get there. I had to. I wasn't too late. I couldn't be too late.

Pain ripped across the bond but I wouldn't let it slow me.

"**Opi! Opiluk!"**

"**Star…"**

We veered into a dirt road. I could see him…

"OPILUCK!" I screamed, transforming and running forwards.

Somewhere in my processor I noted the facts that Ironhide had yelled for everyone to attack… that Sam was sprinting down the hill… that Megatron was standing there with an Energon soaked sword…

But all I could see… really see…

"**I'm sorry… my Starlight…"**

"**Opi!"**

The links that held my spark and my father's together snapped. Ripped. Faded.

He was gone.

My Opiluk… my daddy…

Optimus Prime is dead.

* * *

There you have it folks. Holy crap… I can't even. Hopefully next chapter won't be late, though I'm not going to make any promises with how my schedule has been going. Anyways, real life update, my high school has this thing called senior assassins. (I know other schools have it too but I don't think it's everywhere…) Seniors who participate get assigned someone to take out with a water gun. You hit your target within the week and you go onto the next round. Get hit yourself, and you're out. I took out my target and successfully evaded the guy after me so I've made it to round two! Woot! Wish me luck! I've also got prom this weekend. I'm just going with friends but I bet it'll be awesome all the same. :D I was also almost attacked to day. The girl after me was waiting for me to come home from Computer Club. We kinda realized how suspicious a black car, with the door slightly cracked open, on the side of the street that never has people parked on it was. Especially when, as we opened the garage door, the car door opened a bit more and I caught a glimpse of the girls head. So my dad, the awesome man that he is, shut the garage door, pulled out of the drive way and started going somewhere else. Seeing that the assassin was after me, he practically floored it after a turn down another street (Yes he was being careful) went around the block, (She was still following us) pulled into the driveway, and let me bail out to sprint into my house. :3

**REMEMBER, IF FOR ANY REASON I'M LATE WITH A CHAPTER. LOOK TO MY PROFILE TO SEE WHY… and how sorry I am… **

Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/


	29. Chapter 29 - Stepping Up

Chapter 29 ~ Stepping Up

"English Speech."  
"_Cybertronian Speech."  
__Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
***Radio Clips.*  
"**Bonds."**

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! Welcome to chapter 29. Wow, I am so sorry this is so late. Life had just decided to punch me in the gabba. Between getting sick and still having to go to school, several projects due, streaming some games until 9 PM, my final concert of High School, Senior things all week, graduation, my family grad party thing, going back to school to help my teacher sort her music and stuff, meeting up with one of my best friends who came back from college, my attention problems, and this chapter giving me a hard time in general I just couldn't get it done. Thank you so much for your patience! Also, important heads up in my end Authors Note.  
Now, guest time!

Dear Guest,  
Thank ya :D

E-man-dy-S in response to your review to chapter 15:  
Thanks- er Silverwing says thanks… or something like that. :3

**BY THE WAY. FROM MY RESEARCH AN ORN IS 13 DAYS. Just a heads up.**

Welp that's all from me. Let's get started, shall we?

* * *

I ran. I ran as fast as I could.

I ran at the closest Con and slammed a fist into his face.

Then a knee, then a sword. Then the next Con.

My spark burned, and writhed, and throbbed… trying to pick the pieces up of what was long gone.

My processor ached as I forced myself to concentrate on fighting. That was what had to be done. Fight… All too soon the Decepticons retreated, leaving me standing there.

I didn't want to turn around, but… I had to. I moved without really thinking about it. Slowly approaching the burnt and twisted frame. Ratchet was kneeling there, trying to fix whatever he could… _Why? I don't know. Can't he see O… Opi is… _

_Even hope can be a dangerous thing sometimes…_

I sat down in the torn up dirt next to _him _and slowly reached for one of the limp servos that had already gone cold.

I felt more then saw Sideswipe sit next to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him. His other servo went to my faceplates and wiped the soft, slightly iridescent, pink liquid that soaked my cheek plates. _When did I start crying?_

My vents shook my plating. My thoughts swirled as I tried to make sense of what I was seeing. My spark… while it hurt and longed… it knew… Eventually my processor latched onto the first thing it could.

"Silverwing," I breathed making Sides jump and quickly throw his chest plates open. I tore my optics away and down to his hold. Silver was curled in a ball. Pressed against the soft walls of his hold as close to his spark as she could. He handed her to me as he whirred gently to her. With my one free servo, I held my daughter to my chest being careful to shield her from the horror around us. My processor welcomed the distraction as I tried to coax her into a more relaxed position. Her wings drooped as she went limp against my chest. I was scared to open the bond though… I didn't want her to feel…

I jumped as a loud crunching crack resonated through the forest. Ratchet was standing once more… the nearby tree falling victim to his wrench.

After that it was silent. Deafeningly silent. Not even the birds dared to break it... My optics found their way back to... my Opiluk's frame. I wish I could say he looked peaceful… but he really didn't. His face was dented and pieces of his battle mask hung from twisted wires. His dark optics stared across the field.

I squeezed the servo I held for a moment wishing for it to squeeze back for a fraction of that before I shoved the thought away.

With a shaky vent I pushed myself to my pedes, leaving my sire's arm against his chest. Everybot was watching me… Probably waiting for me to breakdown or something, Primus knows, but I wouldn't. I refuse too. Opi would want me to stand tall, stay strong. Breaking down was for later.

"R-Ratchet." My vocals still wavered even though I tried to keep them steady.

"I'm sorry Starlight." His voice was lower as well, but I didn't focus on it.

"Let's bring him home." He looked at me for a moment before nodding and starting to fix a little more of my sire for transport.

Ironhide moved closer next, bringing a piece of my Opi's facemask to hand to Ratchet. My spark burned again and I moved away from them. Towards the road.

"Starlight," Sides' whispered, his arm never leaving my plating.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" My chest writhed with that question.

"No… but-" My vocals cracked to static for a second, cueing Sides to hold me tighter. It took me a moment to find my voice again, and even then it was barely a whisper. "Megatron is still out there. That takes priority… Sam!" I jumped as that thought finally registered in my processor. _Where is Sam!_

"He's with Bee, Skids, and Mudflap. Bee's taking them somewhere safe."

"Where?"

"No idea. Can't use comms for sensitive stuff, remember?"

"Yeah…" I looked down to Silver. She hadn't moved since the tree got hit, and even then it was just jumping a little. "Oh sweetspark." I couldn't help it, I opened the bond a little bit. She was a mess, my daughter… she'd never felt something like this, didn't know anything about stuff like this. She's only two years old for Primus' sake.

"**Sil…"**

"**Danni… what happened to Grandsire?"**

I swallowed thickly… Sides cringed… Silver must have been asking him the same question.

"**A very bad bot hurt him."**

"**Hurt him?"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Ratchet fix?"**

"**No, it's not something that Ratchet can fix, sweetspark. The bad bot hurt Grandsire in a way that no bot can fix."**

"**Oh… Grandsire won't wake up… right?"**

"**Nobot can wake up from this."**

Silver went silent after that… holding my frame with her tiny hands.

"Autobots!" Jazz yelled across the field. His helm jerked toward the south where several large choppers were still miniscule in the distance. "I talked to Lennox. He had some transport arranged. We're meeting him at the airbase from earlier. Ratchet-."

"I'll stay with him," Ratchet interrupted before going back to welding.

"Alright, let's go." Jazz glanced at me before transforming. I ignored it, slid Silver into my hold, and followed suit.

* * *

**(A long time ago. Autobot Main Base of Operations, Iacon… Cybertron… yeah, I'm doing this again. XD)**

**Note: Cybertronian no longer italicized in this section… and a cycle is like… an hour and 15 minutes ish, another heads up. :D**

I sighed for what was probably the billionth time in the last couple cycles. My optics were trained on my almost empty cube of Energon. Bumblebee was flopped on his stomach plating next to me, his wings drooped.

"Star?" Bee's voice came out slightly muffled do to his position.

"Hm?"

"Why won't they let us help?"

"They think we're too young Bee."

"But Moonracer fights and she's not that much older than us."

"She's been in her adult frame for almost the whole war Bee, we're nowhere near her age. You're in your twelfth stage, I'm in my fourteenth. That's quite a bit away from eighteen."

"So?"

I sighed, again, and looked over to his bright yellow back. "I've already tried this, you know that right? There's no way they'll send us on a mission."

"But I only want to do a little bit of recon!"

"And then you'll want to do a lot of recon, then a recovery mission, and then you'll be on the front lines!"

"No I won't."

"That's what they're thinking though. Believe me, I know." I plopped my helm down onto my servo. Bumblebee had been begging for an orn straight. The answer an obvious no. It sucked.

"This sucks."

"What sucks?" Bee and I both jumped at the new voice. Neither of us had been paying attention to our sensors, leaving us both scrambling to see who had entered the rec room.

"Sideswipe?" I was surprised to see him really. It had been a long time since I had a real conversation with either of the twins. Our schedules just never lined up… I'm pretty sure I know whose fault that is… Opi and Prowl… Especially after the Wheeljack incident… Sideswipe grabbed two cubes of Energon before moving towards the table closest to ours.

"In the metal. So what sucks?"

"Prowl won't give us any missions," Bee muttered as he relaxed into his seat. Both of us looked to the door as Sunstreaker walked in… Yay for actually paying attention now.

"Hey Sunstreaker," I called out to him as he moved to sit at the table Sides had now claimed. He nodded in acknowledgement but stayed silent.

"Prowl? Not giving missions to someone?"

"We're 'too young' and 'too inexperienced'," I mocked Prowl's deeper voice as I quoted him before copying Bee's posture.

"How old are you two?"

"He's twelve, I'm fourteen." I kicked my pedes up onto the table as both twins looked us over.

"Really? I thought you were older."

I rolled my optics. "Unfortunately looks don't get us missions… Otherwise Bee's sad optics would have landed us one already." Next to me, Bee started his adorableness and I could practically see both twins melt before Sunny turned to glare at his Energon.

"Wow that is good."

"Not good enough apparently."

"Why would you even want a mission?" Sunstreaker asked as he fixed his optics on me.

"We want to help. Since we got here we've done nothing but train and sit on our afts. If everybot else is risking their lives to keep us safe, we want to return the favor." As truthful as my statement was, it was a well-rehearsed one as well. Between Prowl and my sire, pit even Jazz, I must have said it at least a twenty times… while helping Bee in this last orn alone.

"Maybe you could prove you're ready?" Sides offered.

"How? We've tried. Bumblebee has the best sensors Ratchet's ever seen, and he's been training to be a scout since he was in his sixth stage, basic before that. And I've had warrior training since I was five! Also known as when this damn war started. Does it count for anything?"

"Nope," Bee muttered before an involuntary sad look passed his faceplates. "I mean, I know they're just worried about us… but how can we get better if we aren't allowed to try?"

"We can help train you if you want." I looked at Sides like he grew a second helm.

"Really? You guys are like… the best front liners ever!" Bee was bouncing in his seat at this point.

"How though?" I asked. "It seems like we never have the same break cycle.

"We have one now don't we?" Sides smirked.

"I meant in the future."

"We'll figure it out. We should probably keep it secret though… just in case."

"WE GET SEC-" I slammed a servo across Bee's mouth plates before he could finish.

"Bee."

"Sorry."

* * *

There you have it folks! I know a bit abrupt, but I'm kinda fitting this inbetween doing things. :S

So we went back in time again, and I'll admit the next few might be the same. I started writing this and realized I'm really behind on my past chapters. There's something I REALLY need to show you guys before ROTF ends and we've got a ways to go before I can. Luckily it has a bunch of twin stuff in it.

New life update, I lost assassin. Unfortunately the person running it put a new time limit on the round and I couldn't get him in time. -.- I was outside his house for an hour on Friday! (two weeks ago) He didn't leave! I was late for school! D: Plus none of my informants helped at all. I've also graduated High School! HOLY SHHHHIIITTTT

Now **IMPORTANT BIT TIME! I'm going out of town for like… almost three weeks this weekend. My laptop HATES hotel Wi-Fi and my Dad's hotspot so I can't guarantee I'll be able to post. I'll probably be able to write on the way down though… it's a long ass drive from where I live to Florida. So… yeah… there's going to be another delay before I can post again… sorry everyone. :S **

Dats all from me. Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


	30. Chapter 30 - Training and Revenge

Chapter 30 ~ Training and Revenge

"Cybertronian Speech."  
_Thoughts.  
_***Com link*  
***Radio Clips.*  
"**Bonds."**

* * *

Hey there peoples of the Interwebs! I back! And we've hit the 30 chapter mark! Woot woot! For anyone wondering why this was so late, you probably missed my authors note from last time. I was in a place with no internet that my picky freaking laptop agreed with. We're also in the past again. At least we get to have some twin time, right?

Guest time! :D

Dear johnny,  
Thank you! More stories huh? I'm not sure when I'll post another story, I kinda wanna make sure I get this one done first. :D Though if you mean chapters in Star's story then here ya go. ;3

Dear Guest,  
In response to your review on chapter 7. I hope you didn't! XD Dat's why it's called dirty little secret. I love getting reviews like that though. :3

Welp that's all from me. I hope you like!

* * *

It didn't take long for Bee and I to learn why the twins were the best front liners of the Autobot army. They were a combination of flawless teamwork and… death. The first day I was pinned in half an astrosecond and my processor is still trying to figure out how. I mean sure, they were showing off for their first spar with me but still. My faceplates met training mat faster than Red Alert could hit his panic button.

Apparently poor Bumblebee didn't have it any better. They wanted to show him how dangerous his door wings were… poor baby Bee. He wasn't too happy about it either but at least the point was firmly made and engrained into his processor.

After the first day they decided to train me in focusing on multiple targets at once, and Bee in keeping his weak spots (his antennae were one as well) hidden or out of reach since you can't exactly hide wings… or antennae.

They were brutal. Even though they never really injured either of us, they knew how to hurt without causing real damage. I didn't blame them for it though. If we wanted to learn… this was how to do it. Bee wasn't as… okay with it, but he sucked it up. We both had a feeling this was what we were signing up for. Tales from the front lines loved to work their way up to the main base. Most involving the twins ruthlessly decapitating or disemboweling somebot.

Unfortunately it was because of their ruthless nature that I did end up with a sword almost slicing my forearm off.

I hissed as I grabbed my almost severed limb.

"Oh frag! I'm sorry Star!" Sides was next to me an astrosecond after his blade had hit. His weapons already subspaced and some line sealers in their place.

"It's fine Sides."

"I could have cut your arm off. Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"I have to learn." "She has to learn." I blinked over at Sunstreaker as we spoke at the same time. He scoffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Look, Sides. I knew what I was getting into when I accepted your offer. If this is what has to be done to get better, then this is what I'm going to do." I might be 14 but I'm the Prime's creation… I've got some maturity… sometimes. "Though I'm going to have to explain to Ratchet why my arm is dangling by a wire." Which it was…

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Oh yeah. Hurts like a glitch an a half, but I did learn some stuff from Ironhide." I sighed as I got to my pedes. "Seriously though, what should I tell Ratch?"

"The truth. Fragger always knows when a bot's lying," Sunny said as he moved towards the door. "C'mon we'll take you to the med bay."

"You'll probably get wrenched if you do."

"Yeah we probably will." Sides gestured for me to follow his brother, which I did without question. "But he'd also hit us twice as hard if we didn't at least escort you to him."

"I take it you get whacked a lot then."

He smirked at me. "We know what triggers Hatchet's rage."

"I don't think that's necessarily a good thing."

"Probably not."

* * *

**(Later the same day. :D)**

"How can I get better if I don't train?"

"You are already training with Ironhide."

"And now I've got two more mentors. So what?"

"I'd hardly call the twins mentors."

"Well they know more than me and they're helping me so that kinda makes them mentors."

"Starlight, I do not want you training with them."

"Look, Opiluk. I know you're worried about me but the twins know what they're doing."

"Yeah, they know how to almost slice your arm off."

"Danni! It was an accident! You know Sideswipe would never hurt any Autobot on purpose."

"I've seen plenty pranks he's pulled where a bot got hurt."

"On accident."

"Huh, seems like a lot of accidents happen around him. Don't you agree Orion?"

"It would seem so."

"That's not fair. He's a good mech. Both of them are."

"Starlight."

"No Danni. I've gotten to know them over the past orn. Sunny might be dark but he's got a good spark."

My creators sighed together as they shared a look. Ironhide of all bots had ratted on us after he saw Sunny, Sides, and I during our trek to the med bay. Then Ratchet, but my creators already knew so… that revenge would come later since it had been deemed less urgent then Ironhide's error… In the twins' pranking list at least.

Both of my creators seemed to sag slightly before they looked to me again.

"Fine." _Danni say what?_

"What?"

"You may train with them." My sire folded his arms over his chassis before continuing. "However, I am going to require them to follow proper procedure. This means training weapons until you are deemed ready and updates on your and Bumblebee's progress."

Yeah 'Hide hadn't been too happy about that either…

"Really?"

"Don't make us regret this Starlight. We know they're good bots but you haven't seen them on the battlefield." There was something in how my Danniluk said that, that made my plating crawl.

"I'll be fine." I smiled at my creators. _I'll get better… they'll see this was a good thing… I know they will._

* * *

**(One mega-cycle, 93 hours, later)**

***Hardaft has left the zone, I repeat, Hardaft has left the zone. Project Party, is a go.* ~Little Light**

***Roger that. Let's roll, bro.* ~ Scarlet Swiper**

***Frag off. I still don't understand the codenames.* ~ Yellow Streaker**

***It's a secret mission. Codenames are required for secret missions. Just hurry up would you?* ~ Little Light**

A moment later, Sunny and Sides came gliding around the corner. Their wheels transforming away once they were close enough. I moved out of my hiding spot and met them in front of the door that Sideswipe hacked open.

"You got the stuff?" Sides asked with a grin.

"Of course." I pulled one of my many buckets out of subspace and pulled the lid off. The twins grinned before leading the way into Ironhide's arms room. Sunstreaker worked quickly to remove some of the firing mechanisms from Ironhide's main cannon that said mech just finished working on. He inserted a container and held his servo out. I pulled the rest of my buckets out and handed them to him to stuff into the cannon. "This is going to be awesome." I smiled at the twins and Sides returned a smirk.

"Course it is. It's Ironhide and his cannons."

"Still." Both twins gave me a grin… well Sunny smirked but still. I was about to open my mouth components to make a comment, but a movement on my sensors had me moving for the now empty buckets. "Someone's coming." They nodded, reattached the components, hid the other bits, and we darted out of the room, locking the door. I bit my bottom lip component as Ironhide walked by.

***Mission accomplished.* ~ Little Light**

**(The next morning... I've had alot of little time jumps :S)**

I was sitting near the firing range with Sunny and Sides. We'd been hanging out for a few cycles just talking. It was nice.

"You are kidding right?"

"Does it look like we're kidding?"

I looked at Sunny. "No."

"Then we're not."

"But that's… You really did that?"

"Yup," Sides confirmed, leaning back.

"Wow."

"Speaking of doing that." He jerked his head towards the large red mech that is Ironhide. I forced my grin down and started our hidden camera's recorder.

"So, think he'll know it was us?"

"Probably."

"Do we have some kind of hiding spot?"

"Frag. Do you have one? The one I was planning on won't work."

"Uh… My room?"

"The one you share with Optimus and Elita-One?"

"Yup. I don't think Ironhide would risk busting down his commander's door, do you?"

"I like how you think femme." We looked back to Ironhide just in time to see him aim at a target and fire… confetti and sparkles.

"Cue party." I sent the activation code for the lights and music player we set up and soon enough the room was essentially a big party. Jazz liked it. Ironhide not so much. He chased after us. Good thing my idea worked. Not so good, he told my sire… he isn't too happy. (I know he found it funny though.) My carrier just laughed, shook her head, and kept working since she was in the room when we hid there.

* * *

There you have it folks! Awww! Their first major prank together! (Wheeljack was more of a personal one… that I have yet to figure out what it was XD) They grow up so fast. I've actually had this scene (the prank at least) written for a long time. It was the bit that was going to be where her threatening Wheeljack ended up. Well I'm just going to keep this short and sweet. Please, please, please leave a review for at least this chapter if not all. Let me know what you think so far, if I made any mistakes in catching my mistakes, any ideas as to what you think will happen to Star, funny shit you want me to make her do, prank ideas… cause I need those, or just say hi! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later Interwebs! Bye! o/ ~Joyce


End file.
